Inalcanzable
by Snixxmore
Summary: Desde que te vi por primera vez lo supuse, eras inalcanzable para mi...    AU/Brittana/Vampires
1. Chapter 1 Miradas Ocultas

La vida es un ciclo que todo humano debe vivir, pero la pregunta de muchos es ¿Qué pasa después de morir? ¿Qué es lo que tanto anhelan las personas para morir? ¿Habrá un cielo? ¿Habrá un dios?

Definitivamente Santana López no comprendía la última pregunta, pero no le gustaba pensar en ello ya que sacaba lo peor de ella y eso era conllevar a cualquier insignificante persona al augurio más persistente y agónico jamás conocido. Así era ella y no lo podía cambiar.

Con su atractivo latino, ojos dorados, cuerpo perfectamente torneado, grandes rasgos femeninos y su piel ahora pálida que solía ser caramelo eran la mayor perdición que podía tener el hombre. Aquella mujer tan perfecta en apariencia podía demostrar que no tenía ningún defecto pero al tratar con su carácter prepotente y su orgullo tan estático como si se tratara de la muralla construida con el más sólido y resistente material, era destruido con solo pronunciar unas solas palabras.

Su personalidad arrogante, una de sus mayores defensas ante cualquiera que tratara de acercársele y si esto ocurría y sobrepasaba sus barreras que no pasaban de 10 segundos, acababa como todos los demás. Muerto.

Al ser una vampiresa con bastante práctica y edad, no era difícil jugar con los humanos como marionetas, en cambio era demasiado fácil para ella manipularlos ya que los hombres que murieron en sus manos o mejor dicho en sus bragas eran hombres. Es sencillo pensar lo que quiere un hombre de una mujer, sexo. Así que Santana era experta en ello y no se dejaba jugar por nadie y con nadie, lo que ella quería lo obtenía siempre había sido así.

Muchos y la palabra se queda corto, tuvieron unos segundos de placer que a cambio les costaron la vida _"muy buen precio"_ solía decir santana cuando algún vampiro decía algo al respecto, pero la latina era objetiva, caprichosa y un poco altanera. Era verdad, tenía un cuerpo que cualquier hombre daría su vida por tenerlo entre sus manos, y si que la daban, sin embargo para la latina esto solo era un aperitivo ante su gran apetito, un descanso antes de su gran jugada que era lanzarse sobre el cuello de estos inmovilizando sus brazos demostrando con la gran fuerza sobrehumana que contaba para saborear con su lengua la mayor vena del cuerpo de las personas y después ingresar sus afilados colmillos directamente a saborear su exquisito sabor a sangre.

Indefinidamente de veces lo hizo y era una utilidad ya que su apariencia y su carácter cambiante a uno más suave y característico de cualquier niña dulce que en las noches solo deseaba un poco de sexo, le servían de mucho en todas las ocasiones. Si tenía que vivir para siempre debía poseer sus dos cosas favoritas. Sexo y sangre, una combinación peligrosa para todos los que estuvieran cerca de ella, y aun gozando de una infinidad de estas combinaciones nunca dejo que ningún hombre alcanzara un orgasmo antes que ella y cuando este estaba por lograrlo, Santana lo acecinaba para alimentarse irse sin dejar huella alguna de evidencia que pudiera ponerla en riesgo. Los únicos que sabían su secreto estaban muertos. Algunos enterrados 3 metros bajo tierra y otros muertos en vida como ella.

Y justamente hoy acompañaba a uno de esos muertos. Era raro decirlo pero la de mirada dorada siempre acudía a la sepultura de sus víctimas, le gustaba burlarse de ellos aun cuando no estaban con vida es algo que siempre le gusto hacer.

Su víctima, un joven judío de 18 años. El chico ebrio buscaba una distracción después de una fiesta y que mejor que santana para hacerle compañía, compañía a la otra vida. Simple y nada complicado el chico accedió ante las miradas y besos que santana ofrecía pero aun costo muy alto. Y el fin de la historia estaba frente a sus ojos.

En conclusión era otro que había caído en garras de la morena y no había salido ileso.

Santana suspiro ajustándose sus lentes negros que ocultaban su mirar dorado y que la delataban al mundo entero, y miro su celular. 4 llamadas perdidas sobresalían en la pantalla de aquel aparato, con un toque a la pantalla se remarco el numero y espero pacientemente a que contestaran

-¿Santana ya terminaste de ver al muerto? –rio una voz a través del aparato.

-No aun no, están por enterrarlo. Disfruto la parte donde todos lloran por él-comento con una sonrisa la latina.

-Necesito que vuelvas lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono.

-Santana, apenas llegamos a esta ciudad y ya van 4 asesinatos a adolecentes, podrían sospechar.-Santana rio ante sus palabras.

-Me preocuparía si se levantaran de la tumba y me denunciaran, es mas ni así llegaría mi preocupación- dijo descuidada moviéndose lejos del grupo de familiares y amigos que lloraban por la victima.

-En todo caso, espero que algún día llegue a hacer así y lo vuelvo a decir necesito hablar contigo.

-En una hora regreso a casa, quiero seguir aquí. Me recuerda lo miserable que puede ser la vida y la alegría que me causa esa desgracia.- colgó de inmediato y se recargo en un árbol mirando desde lejos en augurio que se encontraban en el lugar.

A algunos les causaba gracia, a otros terror y muchos otros la extrañeza al tratarse de Lopez. Era una vampiresa que gozaba de la vida eterna sin ningún remordimiento, hacia lo que ella quería siempre y cuando llevara las reglas del anonimato extremo, era una vampira con las mayores libertades que la vida podía darle.

Pasó aproximadamente 10 minutos observando con una sonrisa en sus labios en entierro del joven Noah Puckerman hasta que la mayoría de la gente ceso y se fue alejando del lugar con una cara demacrada dejando aquel muchacho en manos de Dios.

Las personas que habían dejado el lugar se aglomeraban en la puerta de entrada dándole seguidas veces el pésame a la madre del muchacho que dolidamente lo aceptaba. Ahora Santana empezaba a aburrirse, no había gente de la cual reírse pero su paso elegante paso cuando percibió un olor inusual. Trato de ser precavida y saber de dónde provenía aquel embriagante aroma que no la dejaba caminar en paz. Volteo disimuladamente hacia todos lados cuando dio con su objetivo. Siempre pensó que la sangre que olía era la mejor cuando era de un hombre, pero aquel olor que la incitaba a acercarse, se trataba de una chica.

Una chica rubia de una estatura superior por centímetros a Santana, con un aura tan hermosa al igual que sus ojos azules celestes más claros que cualquier cielo despejado. Su caminar despreocupado pero a la vez tierno, causo la atención de Santana. La rubia paso por el lado de la latina y esta solo aspiro su aroma lo más profundo que sus fosas nasales le permitieron y esto creo un hambre incontrolada en ella.

Lopez movió su cabeza hacia un costado para verla mejor. Ahora la rubia estaba hincada en la tumba del chico muerto dejando unas cuantas flores que traía en la lapida gris.

La chica estaba vestida con un vestido guinda largo hasta las rodillas y tirantes dejando ver su escote un poco pronunciado. El cabello lo llegaba recogido en una coleta dejando que los mechones rubios abarcaran un poco su espalda. El rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas, Santana inmediatamente lo identifico por el aire frio que soplaba sobre ella, sin embargo permaneció en su posición hasta que una fuerza más grande que ella la obligo a avanzar al lado donde la rubia permanecía hincada.

Al llegar a ella, quiso retractarse y salir huyendo pero la rubia tenía fija su vista en ella y no pensaba en moverse de su lugar.

Santana observó su rostro directamente atreves de sus lentes obscuros. Sus ojos eran más luminosos de los que percibía desde lejos, su rostro era perfecto, sus facciones delicadas sobresalían hasta el más mínimo punto de su piel. Sus labios totalmente delicados y delgados de un color rosa que ahora eran coloreados con un poco de labial y gloss, gritaban ser besados y mordidos.

-Hola- la melodiosa voz la saco de su transe volviéndola una realidad no muy buena, ya que su aliento desemboco una ola de embriagante perfume que a santana no hacía más que producirle placer y descontrol sobre ella misma. Decidió no respirar por el tiempo que estuviera junto a ella.- ¿conocías Puck? Nunca te había visto.

-¿Yo?-Hablo por primera vez y maldiciendo por ser tan estúpida. Ella era la única que estaba ahí.- ¿Quien es Puck?-pregunto Santana y la ojiazul solo atino a señalar con su índice a la lapida. –Oh, no, no lo conozco.

-¿y qué haces aquí?-indago curiosamente la rubia dejando su posición y extendiendo sus piernas para alcanzar la estatura de Santana.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir al cementerio sin que alguien me lo impida? Es más no sé que estoy haciendo aquí.

-Ni, yo. Mama dice que no debo hablar con extraños, pero tú no pareces una extraña.- La latina frunció su entrecejo ante las palabras de la rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa tímida hasta que el viento de nuevo jugó sobre ellas produciendo que la de piel clara abrasara sus manos en busca de calor. Santana nuevamente actuó sin pensar y se quito su abrigo negro dejando al descubierto sus marcados hombros debajo de una blusa de igual color y cubrió a la rubia con el.-Soy Brittany, gracias- contesto mirando el abrigo y sonriéndole a la latina.

Santana curvó sus labios en forma de una sonrisa y dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar a pasos largos.

-¡Hey, tu abrigo!-grito Brittany pero santana en pocos segundos estaba fuera de su alcance.

Brittany volteo hacia donde había estado aquella chica desconocida para ella y al parecer todo el mundo. La rubia tenía una expresión triste en el rostro. No era raro que la dejaran hablando sola y cuando lo hacían la dejaba muy consternada.

Observó de nuevo el camino que había dejado aquella mujer hermosa de cabello azabache. Tan siquiera le hubiera encantado saber su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es mi primer Brittana, estará yendo por los rumbos de AU. Así que por aquí me tendrán para distraerlos y espero que disfruten del ficc.<strong>

**Sobre todo la interacción Brittana que Ryan casi nunca nos da.**

**Saludos y si desean agregar un comentario o alguna crítica háganmelo saber (:**


	2. Chapter 2  Abstinencia de Sangre

Santana nunca había sido una chica sociable, de hecho antes de ser vampira era de lo mas introvertida y callada, solo hablaba cuando necesitaba hacerlo y cuando lo hacia la frase que salía de su boca era la más dulce y tierna. Pero ahora toda esa dulzura había desaparecido convirtiéndose en rencor y elegancia que no hacían más que alentar a la latina a hacer lo que hacía.

Al salir del convertible rojo con su distinguido cuerpo cubierto con un pantalón negro ajustado a su figura con una blusa blanca que llegaba a la altura de la mitad de sus muslos y una pequeña chaqueta color caqui que combinaba con sus botines de igual color, la latina sintió como los ojos de todos se posaban en ella. Decidió hacer de su atractivo algo más entretenido y al cerrar la puerta del auto ya habiendo sacado todo lo necesario que era una pequeña carpeta, lamio sus labios rojos y dedico una mirada coqueta a cualquiera que le veía y era difícil no hacerlo, un cuerpo tan sensual y sexy así, no se veía todos los días en el instituto McKinley High

Pero bajo la gran mascara que ofrecía Santana, estaba dispuesta a golpear al que tratara de hablarle o acercársele. La idea de ir a una escuela la enfurecía de tal modo que paso toda una noche bebiendo sangre y a esto se le sumaban 3 fallecidos mas.

_Flash Back_

_Santana abrió la puerta de lo que ahora se le podía decir hogar. La casa era de 2 pisos y aunque por fuera se notase un poco desalineada a las demás casas, por dentro era un total palacio moderno decorado con los más finos materiales hechos por el hombre._

_La cocina diseñada centímetro a centímetro podía ser más refinada de cualquier chef profesional, la sala al igual que los interiores eran de vidrio. La sala era un apartado de 4 piezas de imitación de cuero negro, con pequeñas mesas de madera con lámparas que iluminaban gran parte de la sala. En medio de todo se encontraba una escalera en espiral. La morocha decidió ir a su habitación primero. Subió las escaleras con evidente rapidez y en un cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba dentro de esto._

_Su recamara era de ensueño. Una cama matrimonial en medio de la habitación, un tocador de madera color cobrizo haciendo juego con la vestimenta de la cama. Por el lado interno de la habitación se ubicaba un closet pequeño a simple vista pero al entrar, era del tamaño de su recamara, ahí guardaba joyas, vestidos, incluso su guardarropa acaparaba un 80% del armario._

_López, aburrida encendió con distracción su televisión, una pantalla LSD que para su comodidad estaba situada en la pared opuesta de su cama._

_-Te estaba esperando.-un sujeto de 40 años aproximadamente entro por la ventana de la habitación de Santana sin temor alguno._

_-Lose, habla rápido.- _

_-Santana- le dijo en un tono de reproche el vampiro._

_-¿Qué pasa Jonathan?-pregunto la latina acomodando parte de su ropa que se encontraba en su cama._

_-Ya basta, soy muy paciente sin embargo haces que pierda mi paciencia.-Suspiro cansado el vampiro sentándose sin ningún permiso en la orilla de la cama de la morena-se acabo.-Santana lo miro con una mirada indiferente.- Esto fue lo último que te paso López. Debes aprender a controlarte y no matar a quien se te antoje._

_-Nadie se enterara que fui yo._

_-Santana llevas décadas así. Esto se acabo, o aprendes a compartir tiempo con ellos o tendré la pena de dejarte.- Santana rio ante sus palabras y prosiguió haciendo su labor._

_-No te necesito-susurro fríamente._

_-Oh sí que lo haces. Y lo sabes, lo siento pero ya no te encubriré ni iré a robar los cuerpos de la gente que muere por tu culpa. Eres una niña mimada que nunca terminará de crecer y de dejar sus caprichos por nada del mundo.- y si era verdad, era en lo que Santana se había convertido, en una vampira pequeña y caprichosa y tan mimada que cuando no obtenía lo que quería era un caos para la humanidad_

_-No soy así.-encaró._

_-"Mis necesidades son primero que nada" Recuerdo haberte escuchado muchas veces decir esto. Santana tu no eras así, eras una buena persona, eras tímida y no esto en que te convertiste y que por mi culpa seguiste haciéndolo._

_-Tú lo dijiste, era. Es pasado. Si me disculpas iré a cenar porque…- _

_-No.-impidió que saliera por la ventana sujetándola del antebrazo con una mirada llena de enojo._

_-¿No?-pregunto sarcástica la morocha viendo que la posición de Jonathan no iba a cambiar._

_-No. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para matarte así que no me hagas hacerlo.-ataco con una de las cosas que más afectaban a la joven vampira._

_-Hazlo, no me interesa. Desde que me convirtieron siempre he querido eso, pero tuve que resignarme a olvidarlo ya que no puedo morir._

_-Te inscribí en la escuela Mckenley High, empiezas en 3 días._

_-¿Que te hace creer que iré?- se carcajeo la vampira._

_-Si no lo haces tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.-_

_-¿Como cuáles?-pregunto por primera vez interesada Santana._

_-Digamos que queda prohibida la sangre por un tiempo y no te preocupes te tendré vigilada para que nadie muera._

_-No puedes hacerlo.-Reprocho Santana asustada._

_-No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer._

_Fin Flash back._

Y lo prometido se hizo realidad. Jonathan, un vampiro nacido en 1850 con bastante experiencia en todo lo que hacía, impidió que bebiese sangre. ¿De qué manera?

De la manera más simple. Impidiéndoselo antes de atacar. Se podía decir que Santana tenía muchas cartas bajo la manga y hacia de las suyas por conseguir lo que quería, pero Jonathan tenía mucho más trucos de los que podía pensar. Era irritante para ella desperdiciar alimento cuando lo obtenía tan fácilmente, sin embargo no se daba por vencida. Si había algo que santana podía no podía soportar era ser considerada con contrincante fácil, siempre le agrado la idea de competir por lo que quería y cuando lo obtenía sin ningún obstáculo no era ganar para ella.

Las puertas de Mckiley High se abrieron ante ella, caminó con un gesto refinado con su cabeza en alto no dejándose pasar por alto de nadie. Recibió miradas con tanto deseo que podían desnudarla, muchos estudiantes se relamían los labios al ver ala pequeña princesa latina pasar con una altura inigualable a otra chica. Uno que otro chiflido se hizo resonar por el lugar ganado una sonrisa sorna por parte de Santana, más ella se mostraba como un trofeo para la vista pero intocable y si eso llegase a pasar a ese alguien que cometiera aquel arrebato, le iría muy mal.

Santana se dirigió hasta su casillero abriéndolo sin ningún problema y dejo unas pocas cosas en él. Tomo el pequeño papel donde se encontraba su horario y algunas indicaciones de lo que serian las clases. Con lentitud cerro sus ojos ahora de color marrón gracias a los lentes de contacto que Jonathan le había comprado y con diminuta fuerza cerro el casillero para dirigirse a su primera clase.

Sin dificultades llego al aula de Lengua y se encontró con un simpático hombre de rulos interminables y sedosos. _"un pájaro podría hacer su nido ahí"_ pensó santana ofreciéndole una sonrisa llana al profesor para tomar asiento.

La clase compenso sin inconvenientes ni para el profesor pero para santana fue diferente, sentía sobre ella los ojos acosadores de los alumnos que estaban en el aula y aunque sabía cómo ignorarlos y hacer su acto de presencia más glorioso y efímero, dentro de ella aguardaba un sentimiento de asco y vergüenza que ocultaba a la perfección desde ya hace bastante tiempo.

Decidió desviar sus pensamientos y poner un poco de atención a la clase o aparentar poner atención ya que todo lo que pasaba en el aula absolutamente nada pasaba desapercibido para la morena. El profesor Shusther era tan malo en el español que no se molesto en reprimir una risa cuando lo escucho, sabía que ella lo hablaba a la perfección al ser de descendencia latina y que vivió durante mucho tiempo en países de habla hispana así que dominaba esa Lengua. Fácil.

Él timbre sonó y dio por terminada su clase y decidió salir a otro lugar de la escuela, pero cuando se disponía a pisar tierra fuera de McKinley escucho una voz en su cerebro _"ni lo intentes"_.

Santana bufó fastidiada y decidió volver a sus respectivas clases pero al pasar por el campo de futbol americano, pero algo llamo su atención. La música se hizo presente a gran escala y un escuadrón de animadoras se disponía a hacer lo que era al parecer una rutina demasiado energética. Las porristas saltaban de un lado a otro bailando sensualmente realizando acrobacias una y otra vez.

La música sonaba más fuerte mientras que una señora de cabello rubio corto, al parecer la entrenadora, llevaba un megáfono enorme gritando insultos a las porristas.

A la perfección escuchaba los _gritos "muévanse, parecen ancianas" "mas movimiento señoritas, me aburro" "ustedes creen que ganaremos así Intento de porristas, háganme sonreír tan siquiera"_

Muchas de las muchachas que cargaban el uniforme de Cherrios se movían aun paso cansado pero nunca dándose por vencido, mientras una rubia de ojos almendrados que parecía ser la capitana daba órdenes mirando a sus porristas moverse.

Se miraba interesante más no le dio importancia hasta que un aroma un tanto peculiar llego hasta ella. Se movió incisivamente como si de su vida dependiera eso y vio a la rubia de hace días, correr hacia las chicas mientras Sue le lanzaba miradas de desprecio pero sin replicas dejó que se uniera al escuadrón. Inmediatamente cuando la joven rubia de mirar azul hizo su presencia la rutina cambio y las chicas empezaron a seguir a esta chica con movimientos más lentos y rápidos a la vez con pasos sensuales, otros excitantes. Aquella chica desconocida se movía como si su vida estuviera en juego, su cuerpo no parecía tener límites si de baile se trataba. Una y otra vez realizaba los mismos pasos que tenían la total atención de Santana y en la cara de la rubia se posaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad. Sin duda era realmente buena en lo que hacía.

Sue seguía con los ojos fijos en Brittany, según recordaba el nombre de la chica, gritándole como si no tuviera mañana pero para Brittany no existía nadie más que ella y la música, ni siquiera daba muestras de cansancio al hacer los mismos saltos y giros, la rubia entregaba todo en esa rutina.

Para disgustar de Santana y de Brittany la música ceso. Inmediatamente la capitana de ojos verdes se dirigió a la ojiazul, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Santana. Tras haberle ordenado la capitana a Brittany que corriera 10 vueltas olímpicas, eso lo pudo escuchar a su gran oído, la rubia bufó fastidiada pero no se negó y comenzó a correr.

El campo estaba solo, no había nadie por los alrededores, situación perfecta para Santana. No había probado sangre en días y no es que estuviera desesperada por probarla, si no que el olor de "Brittany" la hacía perder un poco la cordura. Era hora de comenzar lo que debía haber terminado.

La morocha con paso lento camino hasta sentarse en un de las primeras bancas para observar correr a la rubia, una vez sentada la latina observó como las largas y perfectas torneadas piernas de la holandesa se movían rápidamente por la pista olímpica. Noto que ninguna gota de sudor corría en su rostro pero su corazón latina como si no tuviera mañana. Santana se relamió los labios al sentir el olor en su garganta, si así era delicioso no se imaginaba la satisfacción que podría obtener al probar ese dulce néctar que para la latina era droga.

"_¿Por qué no me deja de observar?" _resonó una dulce voz en su cabeza logrando desatinarla del todo. Volteo a ambos lados y fijo más su vista en Brittany que estaba por correr su última vuelta.

-No puede ser…- susurró para sí misma concentrándose más en la rubia que trotaba.

-_Aun me sigue observando, ¿querrá que le devuelva su abrigo? Es muy cómodo y lleva un perfume muy lindo, estoy segura que huele a ella._-La mente de santana se congelo al escuchar más palabras. Estaba segura que era la voz de Brittany la que resonaba en su cerebro pro ¿Cómo pudo escucharla? Que ella supiese no podía leer la mente y nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Hola!-Saludo energéticamente la rubia acercándose a Santana con una toalla en sus manos y una botella de agua.

-¿Hola?-actuó Santana. No le daría la satisfacción de conocerla.

-No te acuerdas de mí, soy Brittany…En el cementerio- indago la rubia- aunque no se que hacías ahí, aun sigo pensándolo.

-Lo siento, no te recuerdo- mintió Santana haciendo su mejor cara de aburrimiento y dispuesta a levantarse para irse.

-¿Tus ojos eran dorados, que les paso?- Preguntó inocentemente Brittany ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Santana que supo ocultar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-No se dé qué demonios hablas rubia.

-Brittany-interrumpió la ojiazul.

-No me interesa.-comento tangente Santana y se retiro por fin del lugar dejando a la rubia desconcertada de nuevo y a ella misma.

¿Cómo es que ella pudo notar sus ojos? Llevaba lentes. Y esa voz… Movió su cabeza con molestias y decidió que era mejor ir a clases a despejar su mente un poco.

En cambio Brittany miraba las caderas de Santana en un vaivén interminable al igual que se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre esa chica morena. Ella estaba segura de que si la recordaba, nadie observa tanto a una persona para no reconocerla. Brittany no decidió pensar mucho el tema y se dirigió a las duchas para tomar un largo y relajante baño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abrí la página y lo primero que veo fueron 8 Reviews, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y comentan la historia. Muchas gracias, enserio, porque no creí que esta idea que escribí una hora antes de subirla, generara atención para ustedes y me equivoqué, usualmente me ocurre.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y lecturas. Tienen ficc para un buen tiempo y espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfruté escribiendo.**_

_**Saludos a todos. Besos – Alma(:**_

**JustOneMorePerson:**_ Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí que digas eso, es indescifrablemente fantástico. Lectora asegurada ya tengo por quien escribir. Gracias por leer y comentar._

**Aldi:** _Te encanto te encanto te encanto? Wow, te encanto(:, bueno tu espera ha terminado y este ficc intentara estar presente por mucho tiempo aquí, gracias por leer y comentar._

**Invidiblemundo:**_ A muchos la principal temática seductora es la de los vampiros tienes razón y mucho mas protagonizado por Santana López, lo hace doblemente Sexy... Mi ánimo te lo agradece (:_

**KARMAIN**: _Santana es perfecta como vampira y la respuesta te la hago a tila dejo a tu criterio, ¿Brittany sucumbirá a esa tentación o será santana?_

**Calyr: **_¿asdsad? Pasando de eso ¿nunca habías leído un ficc de vampiros con Bittana? Y no mientes, no hay mucho de donde leer ya que casi esa temática no se nota mucho por aquí, pero para eso llegue para hacer la diferencia. Enserio, la personalidad de Santana estará un poco cambiante por ahora, será medio bipolar ya que hablamos de Santana, ella es agresiva y Brittany otra cosa muy diferente. El reencuentro no será muy feliz para ambas no para Santana :T saludos y gracias por comentar._


	3. Chapter 3  Un Gran Error

El planeta es un pequeño mundo de complicaciones donde la gente no sabe lo que quiere hacer y por decirlo de otra forma, ellos mismos se agobiaban en sus propios problemas y en los de otras personas.

Tal vez era un pensamiento absurdo para muchos, pero para Brittany, era uno muy especial. Ella siempre pensó eso y aunque no lo dijera, sabía que había cierta verdad detrás de todas palabras aunque solo conociera con conciencia alguna de ellas.

Brittany nunca había sido una persona muy inteligente que digamos, tampoco destacaba como una persona estudiosa pero ella sabía que era especial. Muchos pudieron haberla ofendido, despreciado y hasta humillado por su poca concentración en las cosas que realizaba o la infantil personalidad que caracterizaba a la rubia, sin embargo la ojiazul contaba con un gran corazón y una desbordante alegría que inundaba cualquier lugar lleno de sufrimiento o tristeza, que con su sonrisa podía mover montañas, claro si eso fuese posible, pero para la rubia nada era imposible.

"Nada es imposible" una frase que siempre guardo en su cerebro o eso creía ella. Si nada fuera imposible no tendría buenos amigos como los que ella tenía, si nada fuera imposible ella no podría vivir en un mundo donde la sociedad pudiera apuntarla con el dedo y decirle que era diferente, si nada fuera imposible, no habría nada por qué luchar en este mundo.

Además de la deslumbrante personalidad de Brittany había ciertos aspectos que la destacaban entre los demás. La primera era su forma de bailar. La rubia siempre supo que si había nacido, era para bailar ese era su destino, igualmente de mostrar a la sociedad de lo que era capaz de hacer, por esa razón adicionó para ingresar a equipo de animadoras para manifestar lo increíblemente hábil que era para moverse y lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerlo. En segundo estaba su forma de expresarse. Siempre que alguien estaba triste o desmotivado, la rubia le demostraba afecto atreves de abrazos y sonrisas que te hacían creer que todo estaría bien. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante era su forma de hablar. Brittany siempre fue una niña en su interior y lo demostraba a pesar de tener 16 años, nunca le dio miedo decir algo sin recibir críticas, ella sabía que el mundo te veía y te prestaba atención solo para escupirte tus errores en tu propio rostro.

Y así era Brittany, una chica inocente y dulce, sin embargo a pesar de su gentileza con las personas y animales, era realmente hermosa. Contaba con unos ojos azules celestes que dejaban boquiabiertos a muchos, ese azul tan profundo y nítido simplemente no podía existir, su cabello rubio natural que la mayoría del tiempo llevaba atado en una pequeña coleta que dejaba su pequeño flequillo que tapaba parte de sus ojos dejando ver con mas detalle aquellas facciones tan delicadas y hermosas que nadie hubiera visto antes. Así mismo algo que no se dejaba por desprevenido era el torneado y no tan frágil cuerpo de la rubia. El uniforme de Cheerio dejaba percibir la ropa totalmente adherida a sus curvas y a su pequeño pecho de una manera tan peculiar y exquisita. Algo más que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, eran las largas y magnificas piernas blancas de la porrista, podía hacer caer a quien ella quisiera con esas piernas de infarto. En general, una niña con cuerpo de mujer.

-Brittany, ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto una morena que estaba junto a ella en un escritorio de 2 piezas.

-Pensaba en porque los bebes lloran cuando nacen – respondió Brittany arrugando su entrecejo mirando el pizarrón lleno de ejercicio que trataba de entender de manera torpe.

-Brittany, lo bebes lloran porque cuando cortan el cordón umbilical les duele y si eso no los hace llorar, el médico proporciona una pequeña palmadita para que puedan respirar por sus pulmones.- Rachel contestó de una manera obvia comenzando a guardar sus cosas pues el profesor les había indicado que podían salir.

- Yo creo que lloramos al nacer porque venimos a este gran escenario de dementes.- la castaña observó a Brittany mostrarse seria ante su respuesta. Rachel no pudo contener su risa y dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.- ¿Qué pasa Rachel?

-Nada Britt, es solo que… olvídalo mejor.-contesto la morocha viendo la despreocupación por parte de Brittany- Britt hoy irán Mercedes y Kurt a ver películas a mi casa ¿vienes?-pregunto Rachel con curiosidad al llegar a su casillero.

-No lo sé Rachel, tengo que tratar de entender la letra china que escribió el profesor en el pizarrón, es matemáticas no lengua. Y además vigilaré a Lord tubbington de que no lea mi diario, estoy segura de que él lo ha estado leyendo y no creo que le guste mucho lo que escribo ahí.-la rubia caminaba descuidadamente al lado de Rachel que solo asintió con su cabeza.

-A las 7 en mi casa, por si puedes ir. Adiós Britt.- la pequeña judía se despidió con una mano avanzando entre la gente que parecía estrellarse contra ella. La rubia dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su próxima clase que era lengua con el profesor Will.

Como se dijo anterior mente Brittany no era de las mejores alumnas que podría tener McKinley High y eso lo sabía ella. Por eso cuando le tocaba ir a esa clase inmediatamente encontraba una escusa como irse a entrenar o simplemente escapar y decir que se encontraba mal. Se resigno ya que su conciencia y su mascota le recordaron que no era bueno saltarse clases.

La porrista un tanto fastidiada paso por el marco de la puerta y busco con la mirada su asiento que compartía con Tina, una chica gótica de su misma edad que estaba con ella en el Glee club, pero descubrió que Tina no ocupaba su lugar ordinario, si no que en su lugar se encontraba la sexy chica que se había encontrado días atrás.

-Brittany, toma asiento- le ordeno Mr. Shuster.

-Pero y ¿Tina?

-Brittany ella será de ahora en adelante tu compañera, su nombre es Santana.-La rubia voleo a ver el semblante serio y poco amigable de la latina. Sin chistar hizo lo que le ordeno su profesor y su directo a su lugar.

-Así que tu nombre es Santana ¿no era fácil decirlo?- pregunto la rubia con inquietud mientras que Santana decidió no prestarle atención.- No eres de muchas palabras ¿verdad?-volvió a insistir Brittany.

-O tal vez tu eres de muchas palabras.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Santana que fue suficiente para callar por un momento a Brittany.

-Puede ser.- admitió la ojiazul mirando al profesor moviendo la boca pero sin entender ninguna palabra de la que pronunciaba. El rostro de Brittany era un poema, se podía leer en su rostro que estaba totalmente perdida en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿No entiendes?-Preguntó Santana observando el rostro confundido de la rubia.

-Ni una sola palabra.-contesto la porrista volteándose hacía su compañera que trataba de emitir unas pequeñas risitas.-No te burles, no soy muy buena en español. ¿Por qué no todo puede ser un idioma? así no nos confundiríamos para nada y nos ahorraríamos esta clase.-susurró para sí misma las últimas palabras.

-No me puedo negar a tu lógica- Sin saber porque santana sonrió ante este comentario. Aquella rubia parlanchina tenía razón.

-Santana, Brittany ¿algo que quieran comentar a la clase?- inmediatamente todos los chicos comenzaron a mirarla cosa que la intimido un poco y bajó un poco su mirada. La latina por su parte tenía un dilema mental, se había dado cuenta que Brittany no serbia para el español y supuso por la mirada del profesor que él lo sabía.

-_Brittany me preguntó sobre lo que usted estaba explicando_- esas palabras en su idioma natal bastaron para que el maestro diera las cosas por terminadas y volviera su clase.

Más de dos horas pasaron desde las últimas palabras cruzadas entre las dos chicas. Ninguna sabía que decir, por un lado estaba Santana debatiéndose y preguntándose porque había sido tan estúpida en ayudar a Brittany y por otro lado muy diferente la rubia trataba de pensar en alguna razón por cual Santana la había ayudado, o eso creía ella.

La clase se dio por terminada. La mayoría de los alumnos se apresuraron a salir y eso es lo que se disponía a hacer Brittany pero una voz la interrumpió en su caminar.

-Brittany, ven por favor- la rubia a regañadientes obedeció caminando lentamente hacía el escritorio del profesor- Se que no eres buena en esta clase, pero también sé que haces todo lo posible por esforzarte.- el hombre de cabellos rizados llamo a Santana que inmediatamente fue a su llamado.- Santana será tu nueva tutora.-amabas encontraron sus miradas a una rapidez impresionante.-claro, si la señorita López puede.

Santana se encontraba en un dilema difícil. Tenía a la mayor de sus tentaciones frente a ella sin embargo sintió pena por la pobre chica que apenas podía superar algunas clases. Suspiro fuertemente inundándose por ese aroma embriagador y en un pequeño susurro contesto ganándose una sonrisa por Will y Brittany.- pueden irse.

La morocha trato de moverse rápido y retirarse del lugar, tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí sin poder sacarse el aroma de Brittany que la estaba fastidiando últimamente.

-¡Hey!-Grito la rubia ganándose la atención de Santana que gruño al contacto de la mano de la rubia con su hombro.-Caminas muy rápido ¿te lo habían dicho?-pregunto la ojiazul calmando su respiración mientras Santana solo quería huir de ahí. El olor de Brittany cada vez se le asía más delicioso e incontrolable.

-¿Qué quieres?-espetó de manera brusca buscando deshacerse de la rubia.

-Amm, como eres mi tutora… Y-yo quería saber donde me enseñaras- "_estúpida"_ se dijo para sus adentros lamentándose por aceptar ser la instructora de la chica.-si quieres podríamos ir a mi casa después de mi practica y…

-Espera rubia, acepte porque Will me prometió puntos extras. Te ayudare, pero será aquí en la escuela después de tu practica de porristas barbies.- La rubia un poco intimidada por la actitud cambiante por parte de Santana, asintió despacio- en la biblioteca en 3 horas.-ordenó con una mirada llena de autoridad.

Brittany sin darse cuenta había cometido un gran error, conocer a Santana López.

Un gran error.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Me siguen sorprendiendo sin duda. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar y si es así pido disculpas, lo que pasa es que estoy en época de exámenes y me pudro en tarea, y no es literal.**

**Prometo que tratare de escribir más seguido para no dejarlos con la incógnita de lo que pasara en los siguientes capitulo. Oh si santana, Brittany te hará delirar :DD**

**Saludos y besos a todos aquellos que leen y comentan el ficc. Es un agrado que cuando abro la página para actualizar y veo sus reviews sobre la historia me motivan a seguir continuando.**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima, nos seguimos leyendo (:**

**PD1: Escribi algunas respuestas de los Reviews.**

**PD2: Leo cada comentario que me dejan y los tomo en cuenta como si mi vida dependiere de ello. Solo que estoy bastante ocupada y respondí algunos. Para el siguiente capítulo contestare cada uno de ellos(:**

**_KARMAIN_**: tienes toda la razón del mundo, nadie puede resistirse a ellas, absolutamente nadie. Y tratare de actualizar más seguido, tratare, mi mundo esta bastante loco por ahora, saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.

**_Calyr_**: gracias por le cumplido (: y ansió que te alegres de nuevo cuando actualice. Tu eres otra persona (chico o chica, no sé quién eres… por ahora8-)' ) a la que debó de darle la razón. Santana es una persona muy peculiar, porque puede ser una completa BITCH con mayúsculas, pero al tratarse de brittany hace hasta lo posible por dejar su BITCH externa en su interior. Lo del reencuentro será aun más entretenido, porque .. ammm.. amm tu lo descubrirás en los próximos o próximo capítulo. Gracias a ti por comentar y seguir el ficc(:

**_Angelxway_**: imaginarse a santana en estas situaciones puede dar pequeños síntomas como; infartos, depresión, alegría, extrañeza, suicidios, orgasmos, paros cariacos a causa del orgasmo. Estoy jugando (: aunque Santana sea muy sexy, he de admitir que brittany también lo es y la manera de tratar así a la rubia es un poco distante… espero que cambie ¿usted no lo cree así?


	4. Chapter 4 Lo prometo

"Me encantaría tirar el reloj por la ventana" pensaba Santana observando el pobre objeto colgado en la pared que marcaba las 6 treinta cinco.

Brittany llevaba más de media hora de retraso y la latina no estaba muy feliz que digamos y eso se reflejaba en su actitud. Su rostro totalmente tenso y molesto miraba cada 60 segundos al objeto inanimado buscado ahí calma, pero por más que intentaba hacerlo, no podía.

Suspiro con frustración llevándose una mano al mentón para permanecer en esa posición por un largo rato pues ya tenía cierto tiempo en la misma pose, no iba a permitir que las pocas personas que se encontraban en ese pequeño lugar pudieran sospechar, aunque fuese mínima la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Volteo de nuevo su vista hasta el reloj. Un minuto más había trascurrido. Un agonizante y largo minuto, sin embargo su comportamiento le estaba pareciendo totalmente extraño a Santana ¿qué hacia ella esperando a alguien? Y más si ese alguien se trataba de un humano, un simple e insignificante humano que no hacía más que respirar. Levanto su mentón volviendo a convertirse en esa _"persona"_ de personalidad fría, que no esperaba a nadie, que no perdonaba, que no amaba. Ella era así y nadie podría cambiarlo, o eso era lo que Santana creía.

Hecho un último vistazo al reloj que continuaba su curso tranquilamente sin preocupación y salió de la biblioteca con paso firme y decidido a no parar por nada. Santana López no espera a nadie.

Santana caminaba sin mirar atrás, con su cabeza siempre en alto y su actitud de Bitch a flor de piel, sin importarle que no hubiera nadie para presenciarle, pues eran 6:39 de la tarde, nadie en su sano juicio volvería a la escuela por la tarde.

-¡Santana!-Gritaron a la espalda de la morocha que se detuvo en seco mientras sentía el acelerado ritmo de la respiración de la rubia al correr.- ¿Ya te ibas?- preguntó la holandesa al llegar hasta Santana que seguía sin voltearse.

-¿No es obvio?- cuestiono Santana mirando por primera vez a la rubia que lucía espectacular. El uniforme de porrista había sido sustituido por un Jean obscuro y una blusa blanca un tanto holgada dejando que se observara atreves de la delicada tela el perfecto cuerpo de la cheerio.

-Disculpa, Sue me obliga a dar varias vueltas después de terminar el entrenamiento, dice que soy muy distraída y que me lo merezco. Lo siento Santana- término la ojiazul con una mirada triste haciendo un puchero con sus labios en modo de resignación.- ¿podemos estudiar ahora?- Santana observaba a la chica con una cara seria, sin embargo, por dentro la mente de la latina era un total desastre, luchaba por mantener su postura de perra, pero le estaba costando demasiado esfuerzo al tener a Brittany ahí. Nunca se imagino encontrarse en esa situación y mucho menos con una rubia que estaba comenzando a hacerla perder una gran cantidad de su orgullo.

-Claro, no hay problema- contestó ironizando cada palabra que salía de sus labios. _"Santana tu orgullo, vamos" _– ¿tú crees que después de esperarte media hora y llegar a la hora que se te antoja seguiré dispuesta a ayudarte? No pequeña rubiecilla.

-Pero Sue…- interrumpió Brittany moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

-No me importa, esos son tus problemas no los míos. Me dijiste después del entrenamiento, ahí estuve esperándote. Pero sabes, no perderé mí tiempo por alguien como tú.- Santana se dedico a lanzarle una mirada llena de antipatía para girase sobre sus talones y continuar su camino hacia la salida con aire altanero meneando sus caderas coquetamente.

Brittany por otro lado se había quedado estática mirándola con su boca entreabierta y sus ojos expresivos que por ahora yacían pagados. Suspiro entristecida, pues, todo lo que le había dicho Santana era verdad, sin embargo no pudo evitar que esas simples palabras le dolieran más de lo que debían de hacerlo.

Fue directamente a su casillero que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, lo abrió y sacó su mochila que coloco en su hombro y un abrigo negro que alojaba en su casillero días atrás. Tomó su celular y se sorprendió al mirar la hora.

-_Siete veinticinco… van a matarme.-_ en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Santana la había dejado ahí sola, no tuvo noción del tiempo desde que la de cabello azabache se retiro. Sin hacer nada más, corrió hacia el estacionamiento y se topo directamente con el aire frio que soplaba con insistencia.

_Demonios Brittany _–internamente se reprendía hacía su persona, entretanto trotó a la acera de la escuela donde no se veía ningún alma pasar por ahí ni por la calle. Eso estaba mal, sabía que Lima no era una ciudad con muchos habitantes pero no era para tanto el no encontrar a nadie cerca por ahí.

-Maldición…- susurro la rubia acomodándose el abrigo que le quedaba ala perfección a pesar de no ser suyo, y se resigno a caminar hasta llegar a su casa.

Sin más Brittany comenzó su largo recorrido pues su casa no se encontraba muy cerca de la escuela y tenía que cruzar por varias avenidas y calles que para la rubia no tenían fin. Para matar el tiempo decidió pensar en algo divertido como en los patos. Si, ella adoraba a esos animales tan carismáticos y lindos que meneaban su pequeño cuerpecillo al moverse y su graznado particularmente diferente a los de otros animales que era una de las cosas que los hacía tan especiales. A Brittany le encantaba poder alimentarlos y lo hacía cada domingo cuando realizaba caminatas vespertinas con su hermana Hanna.

A la rubia se le escapo una sonrisa tonta al recordar esos momentos que sabía que se volverían a repetir en 3 días más.

Con cuidado cruzo la calle, una de muchas que ya había recorrido y con cuidado de no ser atropellada o algo peor, volteo a ambos lados manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier tipo de cosa.

Trago saliva y regreso a su postura original caminando lo más rápido posible que sus piernas le permitían. Permaneció en su trotar durante casi 2 minutos y de nuevo hecho un vistazo detrás de ella y comprobó que unos tipos la seguían sin aparentar mucho su persecución.

Sin esperar, la rubia aseguro su bolso y su celular y sin darle tiempo a los tipos de acercársele, corrió como si su vida dependiere de ello huyendo del miedo, porque no sabía realmente las intenciones de las personas que le seguían o tal vez no y estaba cometiendo una estupidez, muchas personas podían caminar en la noche. Bajo su velocidad para tranquilizarse un poco pues no había corrido una gran distancia que digamos, sin embargo cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad escucho 3 voces graves que la llamaban. Ahora supo que fue un error el detener su camino y se maldijo de nuevo cuando otro chico apareció frente a ella asustándola por completo.

-¿Pero que hace una linda señorita caminando en la noche por aquí?- el desconocido avanzo hasta Brittany que no hacía nada que dar pasos torpes en dirección opuesta a la que caminaba.

-Nada… Co-com-permiso.-tartamudeó la rubia parándose en seco sintiendo como otros 2 hombres se acercaban por su espalda.

-Bill amigo, esta buena ¿no crees?- pregunto un chico de tez morena y cuerpo musculoso caminando hacia la espalda de la rubia al igual que su otro amigo.

-Demasiado y sería un error desperdiciarla.- en el rostro Bill se formo una sonrisa cínica y sus ojos se llenaron de deseo, en cambio a Brittany el miedo estaba aterrándola, temblaba un poco tratando de buscar una salida que para su mala suerte no había.

Bill tomo a Brittany de barbilla y al ver que la chica le reto con la mirada a pesar de estar tan asustada, no dudo en tomar la con fuerza y acercarla a su rostro con rabia- _Si te portas bien, no te dolerá primor._- ante esto, los chicos sobrantes comenzaron a reír comenzando a tocar el cuerpo de la rubia que era tomado por la fuerza sin oportunidad de liberarse de los fuertes brazos del chico.

Brittany ya no podía mas, a pesar que llevaba poco tiempo siendo manoseada por los chicos sabía que no lograría escapar, por lógica ellos eran más fuertes que ella. Su fuerza estaba debilitando al intentar escapar y la pesadez de su cuerpo se hacía presente. En su último intento por liberarse, forcejeo en los brazos de Bill y logro salir libre pero una fuerte cachetada la desequilibro y fue tomada de nuevo.- "Estúpida, de mi no te escapas"- Cerro los ojos y se sometió a lo que pasaría dejando una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

Uno… dos…tres…cuatro…cinco…seis.

6 segundos transcurrieron y nada había pasado, _-¿estaría muerta?-_se pregunto internamente deseando que eso fuera verdad, pero la realidad la golpeo en el rostro cuando abrió los ojos. Vi a Santana delante de ella, no alcanzó a ver su rostro porque estaba dándole la espalda, sin embargo la cara de los varones era de incompleta burla.

-¿Qué haces preciosura?-preguntaron observando a Santana- créeme no podíamos tener mejor noche… tras de ellas.-ordeno Bill.

-San...Santana vete- sollozo Brittany tomando parte de la blusa de la latina que se sorprendió a esta acción, pero no dijo nada.-Vete.-de nuevo volvió a insistir, sin embargo Santana no se movía de su lugar. Antes de que los chicos pudieran tocar a Santana, ella se deshizo del agarre de Brittany en su blusa y empuño su mano con fuerza lanzándola directamente a la mejilla del castaño que al recibir el golpe cayó de espaldas tocándose el sitio donde el dolor se hacía más punzante y fuerte. Santana se acerco a él para propinarle una patada que lanzo a su estomago haciendo que el chico tosiera fuertemente escupiendo sangre. Los otros dos sujetos al ver que su amigo era fácilmente golpeado por una chica huyeron como alma al diablo.

Brittany veía la escena y no reconocía nada, no reaccionaba. Estaba segura que era Santana la que golpeaba al chico con bastante viabilidad y habilidad, la latina estaba golpeando demasiado al chico sin permitirle a él que se defendiera, y eso era imposible. Santana no era muy alta ni fuerte a simple vista y el castaño se veía como luchador profesional y era sumamente imposible que una mujer lo estuviera apaleando.

-Santana…detente –suplico la rubia temblando al ver como la sangre corría con elocuencia atreves del cuello del chico al igual que de su cara. Santana no respondía, se encontraba tan sumisa en su labor de seguirle propinando golpes al chico que se encontraba casi muerto.- San… por favor- sollozó la rubia acercándose a Santana por la espalda a lo que la latina se detuvo pero no se levanto, siguió viendo como el humano suplicaba piedad y agonizaba.- Por favor.-fue la última imploración de la ojiazul a la latina.

Santana se fue levantando poco a poco aun con su mirada de sufrimiento en su rostro, a pesar de tener rabia olía la sangre y por ahora no era un muy bueno el que oliera sangre.

-Sube al auto.- ordeno la pelinegra indicándole a Brittany que subiera a su auto.- por favor, no le hare nada.- La rubia sintió y lentamente mientras santana se quitaba la sudadera manchada de Sangre y limpiaba un poco sus manos, además de tratar de tranquilizarse.

-¿Dónde vives?-pregunto secamente la morocha subiéndose a su auto.

-A 5 cuadras de aquí, doblas a la derecha y es la casa de un gran roble con un columpio.-comento la porrista quitamente esperando acciones de la otra. Santana encendió el auto y comenzó a dirigirse hacía la casa de la rubia conduciendo a una velocidad muy alta debido al coraje de Santana. Brittany se dio cuenta pero permaneció callada por dos cosas, tenía miedo nunca se había sentido tan desprotegida en su vida y sabía que con Santana estaría bien.

Santana se detuvo enfrente de la casa de los Pierce, sin embargo ella no volteaba a Brittany, seguía con su vista al frente y no pensaba cambiarla.

-Ven.-le dijo Brittany y tomo su mano. Sin chistar, la latina obedeció y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, espero a que la rubia abriera y paso después de ella.

-Acompáñame y quítate eso.- ordeno Brittany refiriéndose a la blusa azul clara de su tutora manchada por sangre.- el baño esta en el pasillo, te llevare una blusa.- La de piel más clara se dirigió a su habitación en busca de una blusa para Santana mientras que esta obedeció a la rubia y se deshizo de su blusa quedándose en un sujetador negro de encaje rojo dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen marcado. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos beige y continúo a quitar el resto del líquido rojo de sus manos y mojo su rostro para despejarse un poco.

Por primera vez Santana estaba sintiendo dolor y era una estúpida tortura la que estaba viviendo ahora, nunca recordó que se sufriera por una persona y ahora lo estaba comprobando.

-¿Puedo pasar?-resonó por el otro lado de la puerta la melodiosa voz de Brittany.

-Si-al abrir la puerta, la puerta se detuvo a observar a Santana y al notar el estado de su tutora, se sonrojo. Era hermosa. Dejo una camiseta sencilla del mismo color que la que traía y se retiro del lugar.

Brittany dejo que santana se cambiara y se decidió por recorrer la casa. Apartemente no había nadie en casa, ni siquiera sus padres. Solo basto una tecla en su celular para comunicarse con sus padres.

-Mamá, papá ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba Brittany recargándose en la pequeña isla de la cocina.

-Nunca me dijeron que saldrían-reprocho la rubia.

-Si mama… estoy bien, cuídense que les baya bien.- colgaba la cheerio ante la atenta mirada de Santana que no la dejaba de ver sin ninguna expresión que demostrar.

-¿Porque me dijiste que parara de golpearlo?- la voz de Santana sonaba roca y llena de furia.

-Ahh umm- pronuncio la rubia.

-Contesta.

-No me gusta la violencia.- la mirada de Santana era de total incredulidad al escuchar el comentario de Brittany. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacía ella hasta quedar a un metro de distancia conteniéndose de no irse encima de ella atacándola a golpes.

-¿Ibas a permitir que ese idiota quedara vivo después de lo que te iban a hacer?-la voz de Santana resonaba por todo el interior del hogar de la rubia- Te iban a violar, lo escuchas iban a abusar de ti y tu quieres que los deje vivos después de lo que casi te hacen.-Dejó la morena con un desdén de tristeza, enojo contenido y furia, pero lo que más sobresalía en su voz era el reproche.

-Iban, tú lo dijiste.-contraataco la ojiazul tragando saliva intentando olvidar los malos recuerdos resientes.

-Te salve la vida- reprocho Santana tratando de que entrara en razón, mientras su oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Gracias, pero…- susurro la rubia encontrándose con la mirada desencajada de Santana.

-¿PERO?... Eres estúpida ¿verdad?- esa fue la gota que derramo el brazo que con tanta paciencia había estado formado Brittany.

Se formo un largo silencio donde la cara de Brittany se enrojecía lentamente hasta tornarse completamente carmín dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos y su mandíbula fuertemente adherida a sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Tal vez créelo, puedo ser estúpida pero veo más haya que los demás no pueden ver. Estaba ahí sola y apareciste tú, tenías que ser tu. Te pusiste enfrente de mí y ¿sabes porque te pedí que te fueras?, porque no quería que te hicieran daño. Podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo pero contigo no Santana y te dije que te detuvieras porque no quería que te dañaran o que acabaras presa por mi culpa-Grito la Brittany al borde del llanto, apretando su mandíbula hasta que ya no pudo controlar mas todo lo que sentía, eran muchas emociones encontradas para un solo momento.

Dicen que hay una primera vez para todo, para el sufrimiento, para el dolor, para el amor.

Sin embargo para Santana era su primera vez protegiendo a un humano. Recordó la desesperación de saber que era la rubia a la que estaban a punto de violar, recordó los forcejeos, las risas, los insultos, los golpes. Todo se vio en su cabeza en una cámara lenta y supo que estaba mal haberle grita a la rubia, pero ya todo estaba hecho y ahí se encontraba ella sin palabras que decir mientras que Brittany demostraba una parte jamás conocida en ella y por los demás.

"_Mis necesidades son más importantes que las tuyas" "Las reglas se aplican a otras personas, no a mi" "De que te vale ser mas fuerte si no sabes ser mejor"_

Y por primera vez Santana sintió pena, pena por ella misma. Era un augurio tan grande que no pensaba, solo observaba, veía cada pensamiento arrepintiéndose de lo que se había convertido.

Y por primera vez, la latina sintió compasión y cariño por un humano, no soporto más la imagen de la rubia llorando y se acerco a ella abrasándola por la cintura apretándola a ella tratando de calmarla, de trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Y valla que se la dio, la rubia al sentir el contacto del cuerpo de la morena junto al suyo se aferro a ella como si de su vida dependiera ello, y si que lo hacía.

La latina comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello de Brittany y sin darse cuenta también empezó a disfrutar del delicioso pero a la vez tan cálido aroma que la rubia desprendía.

-Gracias por salvarme… estaba aterrada... Y-yo- la voz de la ojiazul comenzó a quebrarse y cuando sintió a la latina pegarse más a su cuerpo, si eso aun era posible, se relajo acomodándose en el cuello de esta.

-Estarás a salvo conmigo Brittany, no dejare que nada te pase-soltó Santana sorprendiendo pero alegrando a la cheerio, que deshizo su abraso para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó Brittany alzando su meñique esperando que Santana comprendiera.

-Lo prometo Brittany-tomo su dedo meñique entre el de Brittany, se veían especialmente perfectos, pareciese que ambas manos estuvieren hechas para encajar hasta el más mínimo y pequeño lugar que existiese entre las dos. Santana sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía, se sentía de nuevo feliz, bueno de algún modo ella solía llamarlo así y sin ningún remordimiento abraso de nuevo a Brittany sin dejar se soltar sus meñiques sellando una promesa que sabía que nunca rompería.

_Lo prometo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Este capítulo fue creado en una época de crisis mental que mantenía discutiendo con mis padres por una tontería, enserio. Bueno no le daré mas importancia a una tontería y me fijare en lo positivo: DD. Nuevos lectores sean bienvenidos tratare de hacerlos delirar, fantasear y hasta crear una seria obsesión hacia Brittana (para los que no son muy aficionados a la pareja)_**

**_Tengo que seguir estudiando por desgracia y para el próximo domingo habrá actualización si mi cerebro funciona y no acaba muerto por muerte agresiva de neuronas, juegaba(:_**

**_Saludos a todos y cuídense:DD_**

**Patylove:**_ Sigues la historia? (Hurrraaa:DD)muchas gracias por tu comentario y batalle un poquitito en formular el ficc por eso me gusta que te gusta la trama o.ó . Me pides algo imposible D:, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer los capítulos más largos, para que gocen de BRITTANA. Saludos:*_

**Aldii:** _¿Desesperación por verlas en acción tan pronto? JAJAJ digo lo mismo, ya que Ryan nos cohibió de mucho así tratare de hacer que ellas dos estén juntas y no tarden tanto, saludos aldii:_*

**Calyr:**_ ¿con que chica ehh:DD? JAJA hola amiga8-)' hablemos de la bipolaridad de Santana, es Santana, si ella tuviera tripolaridad seguiría siendo igual de sexy y no dejaría de encantar, y por lo de Brittany no te preocupes, me ingeniare un modo de que esas dos estén juntas. Mi examen... ammm.. mmm… mmm creo que lo reprobare, pero nunca fui tan feliz de reprobar uno, luego explico el porqué. Saludos Calyr (no she tu nombre) gracias a ti por comentar y yo también siempre me alegro de ver tu comentario, hasta la próxima:*_

_**HarukaIs**: sabes que cuando leí tu review_ _comencé a reírme, ame ese "SARCASMO", te lo digo porque a veces suelo ser muy sarcástica jejeje8-)' y la diversión tiene para rato:* saludos (: sígueme haciendo reír y veras el cambio drástico que puede tener l fic(:_

_**Angelxway:**¡Fan! Te hice sentir vieja D:! mis disculpas, solo que es demasiado difícil porque no conozco a las personas que comentan y pues amm tengo 15 recién cumpliditos y no me gusta tratar de TU a las personas sin conocerlas, soy educada (Claroo "sarcasmo"). Espero que sigas pegada ala pantalla de tu celular en este momento y créeme el riego para brittany será de vida o muerte (: Hasta luego angelito:*_


	5. Chapter 5  Fundamento

_Cuando eres consciente de la muerte, acabas asumiendo tu propia soledad._

Hay un sin fin de preguntas que todos realizamos día con día, sin embargo son pocas a las que encontramos una respuesta con un sentido y una teoría única que al ser puesta en práctica resulta verdadera.

Una de las verdadera incógnitas era la pregunta ¿Qué es la muerte?

Los seres humanos se angustiaban ante la certeza de que no podrían escapar de la muerte, y es verdad, no pueden hacerlo, nadie puede, la muerte de las personas es parte del universo. Sin embargo para un ser inmortal le resultaba increíblemente estúpido hacerse esa pregunta. La muerte para ellos era otra vida, un ciclo abundante que nunca tenía fin, simplemente continuaba su curso y lo volvía hacer y seguía haciéndolo infinidad de veces haciendo aburrido las experiencias que volvían a reiniciarse sin parar.

Dicen que el perpetuo trabajo de la vida es elaborar los fundamentos necesarios para la muerte, pero ¿donde estaban esos fundamentos en la prosperidad de los inmortales? Elementalmente no había, Ya que su persistencia en este planeta no se consideraba con una vida relativamente, si no como una penitencia que debían de llevar durante toda su eternidad.

Era relativa la supervivencia de la gente, huyendo de la muerte y queriendo la inmortalidad mientras que no saben qué hacer en una tarde lluviosa de verano e invierno, daba igual, el punto era ¿para qué llevar una vida eterna sin saber _el que_ hacer con ella? Eso demostraba la ambición y codicia de la gente, que no teniendo algo lo deseara con tanta autosuficiencia y al tenerlo lo desechara como un juguete que se rompe al ser utilizado por primera vez.

Santana López no era una persona ambiciosa, puede ser que un poco altanera en ocasiones sin embargo ella no deseaba la vida eterna. La latina veía en su futuro crecer, encontrar al amor de su vida, tener muchos, muchos hijos y morir como todo ser humano. Era tan sencilla y planificada su vida que cuando menos lo pensó contaba con lo que todos deseaban, la inmortalidad. Una historia sin sentido y a la vez abundante en él, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Porqué no otra persona que lo deseaba? ¿Porqué cambiar la vida de una simple niña de 16 años que apenas comenzaba a vivir? Eran las preguntas que bombardeaban cada día la cabeza de esta chica y parecían afectarle cuando eso se formulaba en su cerebro.

-Señorita López ¿algún problema?-preguntó Ellen maestra de literatura al ver a su alumna distraída de la clase con su mente en otro lugar.

-Ninguno…- contesto Santana fijando su vista en ella.

-¿No te molestara que te pida que repitas las últimas frases que dije?-inquirió con astucia la profesora. Santana bufó molesta, lo único que le faltaba, tener a un montón de idiotas viéndole la cara en caso de equivocarse y sobre todo tener a esa mujer viéndola con sus enormes ojos verdes. La inmortal atino a fijar su vista al libro y en un santiamén levanto su rostro y con un fingido tono de interés comenzó a recitar.

-_¿Y tú le temes la muerte, estando tan escuálido y cargado de penuria? El hambre está en tu cara; en tus ojos hundidos, la hiriente miseria; tu cuerpo lo visten indignos harapos. El mundo no es tu amigo, ni su ley, y el mundo no da ley que te haga rico, conque no seas pobre, viola la ley y toma esto._-termino ganándose una mirada de indiferencia de la profesora Ellen que continuo con su clase sin importarle ahora lo que Santana hiciera.

Y ahí estaba santana, recordando lo dicho minutos atrás, y en su mente una persistente frase se repitió "¿Y tú le temes a la muerte?" a lo que la latina negó. Ella no le temía a la muerte si no al quedarse sola aunque lo negara. Los vampiros en un principio vagaban en la soledad como almas en penas pagando por todo lo que hicieron en la vida terrenal, pero ahora no había nada que los detuviera. Ellos dejaron de temerle a la muerte para intercambiar su principal temor por otro mucho más grande que solo algunos tenían la complicidad de admitirlo, dándose el lujo de ser ellos quienes gobernaran su patética vida colmando ese vacío inexistente con las lujurias mas pasionales; Sangre y Sexo. A pesar de ser algo considerado como un eslogan para ellos, tenían razón al decirlo, si vivirían una eternidad sería mejor disfrutarla colmados de los mejores placeres que la vida del brindaba no dejándose llevar ni teniendo compasión por nadie.

-Santana despierta.- llamo Brittany anunciando su presencia al ver el transe en que se encontraba la morocha.

-¿Que paso Brittany?-inquirió calmadamente.

-Salieron todos y tú aun estas aquí.-la bailarina insistía mientras que la de mirar castaño la observaba sin señas de levantarse.

-¿Hay algún problema con ello?-preguntó Santana dejando sus pensamientos a un lado. La rubia hizo un mohín con sus labios que se transformo en un puchero sumamente adorable.

-Levántate Santana, tengo que ir al club Glee.- hablo Brittany incitando a Santana a levantarse. La latina sin mucho interés por dejar su estad de soledad obedeció a la rubia para acompañarla a su siguiente clase.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban Santana y Brittany caminando a un ritmo tranquilo a pesar de que la porrista estaba retrasada en llegar al famoso Club Glee sin embargo ninguna de las 2 interponía su tiempo.

-Santana deberías de adicionar para entrar al Club Glee.-comento la cheerio interrumpiendo un adorable y tranquilo silencio.

-No lo sé Brittany, no se cantar- mintió Santana tratando de no recordar momentos de su vida pues le traían llanos alusiones de su pasado; ella amaba cantar.

-Por favor, por mi.-los ojos de Brittany denotaban insistencia y prosperidad.- dijiste que siempre me protegerías y si no estás ahí podría pasarme algo.- De nuevo estaba esa hermosa chica a la que no podía darle una respuesta negativa a todo lo que le pedía. Hasta pareciese que la misma rubia abusaba de su promesa hacia ella.

-Entrare y si algo no me gusta me iré ¿bien?-La porrista junto sus dos manos y comenzó a dar saltitos pequeños mostrando su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de felicidad que no hicieron más que terminar de sorprender a Santana.

Ya habían pasado más de 3 semanas donde ambas se encontraron en no una muy buena situación, desde entonces Brittany hacia hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de la latina, ella no sabía él porque, simplemente le agradaba la compañía de esta, mientras que Santana por más que trataba de alejarse de la rubia, a pesar de lo que le había prometido, le era bastante difícil no estar cerca de Brittany. Ella hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder dejar de respirar cuando estaba junto a ella, simplemente Santana le estaba tomando mucho cariño a Brittany y por la misma razón no quería defraudarla.

-Ven… - la tomo de la mano para entrar a un auditorio no tan grande pero tampoco tan diminuto, era el tamaño perfecto

-Chicos debemos concentrarnos en las regionales, si no…-el profesor Will cayó al ver a la rubia entrar con Santana por una de las puertas laterales, lo que le extraño más no dijo nada. -Brittany llegas... amm..Santana ¿qué te trae por aquí?-comento el profesor schuster mostrando su impecable sonrisa.

-Señor Schuster, ella quiere adicionar- comento la porrista soltando a Santana que miraba con cierta desconfianza a todo el que le rodeaba.

-Adelante Santana… estábamos hablando de las próximas regionales, así que el escenario es tuyo.-Si santana hubiera sido humana en esos momentos, su piel hubiese palidecido y estuviese a punto de devolver el desayuno. Tomo la mano de brittany nuevamente y esta la apretó en forma de apoyo.

Sin más Santana comenzó a caminar hasta subir los pequeños escalones con nerviosismo y llego hasta el señor shuster.

-Canta lo que tú quieras, suerte-susurro el de los risos y bajo para dejar a la latina en medio del escenario. Indico a Brad con una seña la canción que iba a cantar _"no seas cobarde"_, se dijo así misma _"ya paso, no seas cobarde"_

Las notas del piano empezaron sonar con sonidos graves y agudos al mismo tiempo, era una buen canción para cantar y Santana sabía lo mejor que le quedaba a su voz. Tomo aire y sin mucha expectativa inicio la canción.

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his dick wet_

_With his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry_

_Get on without my guy_

Santana mientras cantaba, recordaba todos los momentos de su larga vida, casi 110 años no se recordaban de forma inmediata sin embargo su ágilmente le mostraba cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, cada sufrimiento. Dejo de pensar para concentrarse en cantar.

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black._

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to..._

_I go back to us_

No sabía el porqué empezó a cantar con sentimiento sintiendo todas la miradas posándose en ella deleitándose con su potente y hermosa voz. Eso era lo que hacía mejor, desde pequeña siempre le gusto cantar y en su tiempo de joven era una de las mejores cantantes en un pequeño grupo de Jazz, donde se lucia e impresionaba con sus excelentes cuerdas vocales. Ahora demostraba que aun seguía siendo esa pequeña estrella que lograría brillar entre muchos.

_I love you much_

_It's not enough_

_You love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

Tomando el micrófono en sus manos se adueño del escenario caminando con su típico elegante distintivo de una dama asiendo expresiones faciales de acuerdo con la letra de la canción.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

Por primera ocasión volteo a ver a todos los miembros del club. Era fácil observar la impresión en su rostro y lo mucho que disfrutaban de la canción.

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,_

_I go back to_

_I go back to_

En ese momento Brittany miro a la morena reducirse en el escenario, no lo podía negar era demasiado talentosa, esa voz era digna de un ángel y ese ángel era Santana. Continuo sin quitar su vista de ella, estaba hipnotizada o en un tipo de transe observándola desenvolverse con una facilidad increíble. Si la morena le hubiese dicho a Brittany que no sabía cantar después de esto, sin duda no le creería, porque era una gran mentira.

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

La rubia no dudo en mirarla de nuevo, pero esta vez la mirada de Santana se encontró con la de ella provocando un ligero sonrojo de la rubia que no paso desapercibido para la latina que continuaba su labor sin ninguna objeción por parte de los músicos ni de su público.

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black_

Todos escucharon terminar la canción e inmediatamente aplaudieron con bastante inminencia, Santana cantaba absolutamente bien, más que bien podría decirse. En cambio Santana al finalizar la canción no había disipado su mirada de la de ojiazul así que decidió ponerle fin a ese adorable momento.

-Wow-expreso sorprendido al terminar de analizar la canción-Santana bienvenida al club.

Inmediatamente los miembros del club Glee comenzaron a aplaudir a la esplendida representación de la morena. Santana inclino la cabeza y bajo del escenario para encontrarse con el profesor Schuster con una implacable sonrisa que ni siquiera la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas se podía comparar.

-¿Cantabas en algún otro lugar Santana?-Pregunto Will acercándose a sus alumnos.

-No, es la única vez que lo he hecho- mintió buscando a Brittany con la mirada.

-Estuviste esplendida, serás muy buen apoyo vocal para el club.- y ahí fue cuando Santana se quedo callada y seria analizando las palabras del profesor. "Buen apoyo"

-Bueno chicos, la tarea es buscar canciones para las regionales, ahora pueden irse.-termino el profesor a lo que la morocha no se movió hasta que una sensación extraña pero placentera recorrió su cuerpo. Movió su cabeza inclinándola y ahí vio el causante del placer. La mano de Brittany tiernamente se entrelazo con la suya rodeándola por completo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- susurro Brittany al oído de Santana provocando que los sentidos de Santana estuvieran a flor de piel, y con un pequeño "si" salieron del auditorio.

La paz que aglomeraba los pasillos poco a poco fue interrumpida por los alumnos que salían a prisa de las aulas tomando lo más rápido posible lo necesario para sus clases para salir huyendo del lugar por miedo de llegar tarde.

-¡Brittany!-grito la pequeña judía que corría a una gran velocidad por los pasillos, mas de que estuviera permitida.

-¿Si?-pregunto la rubia sacando a la rubia de su ensoñación con Santana.

-Santana ¿verdad?-la morena asintió levemente mirando con extrañeza a Rachel- es mi deber como capitana darte la bienvenida al club Glee, debó admitir que a primer vista no pensé que tuvieras talento pero cuando cantaste demostraste lo contrario, claro no cantas tan bien como yo, sin embargo nos servirás de mucho en los acompañamientos ya que en las regionales, los solos los obtienen los capitanes y…

Santana veía que los labios de Rachel se abrían y serraban emitiendo sonidos parecidos a palabras que entendió perfectamente, pero era impresionante la rapidez de pronunciación que tenía la pequeña.

- Escucha Elfo, no sé cómo le haces para hablar tanto sin respirar y segundo… no hago acompañamientos, espero que lo entiendas, canto o no. No me gustan los términos medios, así que pequeña criatura mitológica encontrada en el siglo XV, cierra tu enorme boca y retírate de aquí.-Hablo la latina inmutando a Rachel, cosa que no todas las personas podían hacer. La diva era una persona que no se daba por vencida, pero al ver la cara de Santana decidió que por su conveniencia y por su salud vital era mejor cerrar la boca y obedecer a la latina.

-Soy Rachel, adiós Brittany nos vemos luego- se despidió mirando un poco asustada a ambas tomando su carpeta entre sus brazos y acunándola en su pecho para salir caminado rápido de ahí.

-Es irritante.- susurró Santana mientras que la porrista le veía con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.- Brittany no deja de hablar, me mareo.- exageró sobándose las sienes con calma, en cambio la ojiazul no cambiaba su posición inicial.-Le pediré disculpas luego Brittany si eso te hace feliz, solo no me culpes si abre su enorme boca, es desesperante.- la holandesa supo que eso fue suficiente para Santana así que asintió sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que le había pedido.

Brittany en estas dos últimas semanas descubrió que el carácter de santana no era uno de los más fáciles de tratar y que necesitaba trabajar un poco en ello, así que la rubia usaba sus propios métodos tratando de descubrir quién era ella en realidad. Santana era un completo misterio.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-preguntó la latina sentándose la parte inferior de las gradas del campo de futball americano contemplando los alrededores verdes. Sin duda era una buena vista.

-Eras una mentirosa.-acuso la rubia sentándose de forma infantil a un costado de Santana.-Me dijiste que no sabías cantar y ¡eres estupenda Santy!

La latina se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras de la rubia se concentró desde la palabra mentirosa hasta la última que llamo su atención de manera rápida. Nadie en su vida la había llamado así.

-¿santy?-preguntó Santana viendo a la rubia.

-¿No te gusta?-indago con tristeza la rubia.

-No, amm es tierno. Nadie me había dicho así antes.

-Entonces ¿te puedo llamar Santy?- la morocha asintió.- ¿nunca te habían llamado Santy?… ¿ni tus padres?

Santana no contesto, negó con la cabeza para suspirar con tristeza olvidándose de Brittany que noto su aflicción.

-Britt… uhmm, no sé cómo explicarte…

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Gracias.

-¿De qué hablábamos Santy?

-De que me llamabas mentirosa, continua.

-¡Así! Cantas hermoso, mejor que Rachel. Pero no le digas, estoy segura de que so lo haces ira a mi casa y se pondrá a cantar hasta que admita lo contrario.

-Gracias Britt. Hace mucho que no me lo decían.- Al convertirse Santana en vampiro dejo muchos de sus sueños, hobbies y todo lo que deseaba. Las idolatrías hacia la morena habías desaparecido sustituyéndolas por su físico, la morena prefería mil veces que la felicitaran por su talento que un chiflido o una mirada de placer por su cuerpo.

-Ahora tendrás a alguien que te lo repita cada vez que lo hagas.

-Brittany… tu bailas ¿cierto?-indago Santana evadiendo cualquier otro tema, ella misma sabía que se estaba rebajando mucho y no le gustaba.

-Amo bailar, es una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo. No canto muy bien, en el club Glee destaco por bailar, siempre me ha gustado hacerlo, incluso cuando practico en mi habitación Lord Tubbington maúlla con felicidad.

¿Desde cuándo un gato maúlla de felicidad? La latina decidió despejar su mente para seguir observando a la cherrio.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas McKinley?-pregunto sin darse cuenta viendo por el futuro de Brittany.

-No lose, no soy muy lista y supongo que eso no es bueno para entrar en la universidad, pero me encantaría estudiar baile o algo parecido, quisiera convertirme en una gran bailarina... ¿Hay escuelas para eso verdad?

-Si lo hay Britt, estoy segura de que llegaras muy lejos, eres estupenda. Que yo te lo diga es difícil, soy muy egocentrista y hablar bien de otras personas no es mi estilo, pero tú eres perfecta.-Habló sin cuidar sus palabras, y cuando quiso arreglarlo no pudo pues Brittany la miraba con una mirada tan sublime y de algún forma amorosa que no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa de una manera abierta y cómplice. La porrista lentamente hizo desaparecer el espacio que las distanciaba, paso su mano por la cintura de Santana y se acomodo en su hombro iniciando una especie de abraso que dejó extrañada a la latina, sin embargo no dijo nada, se sentía jodidamente bien estar cerca de la rubia.

-¿Y tú qué piensas hacer Santy?-comento de una forma suave cerca del odio de la vampira causando que el dulce aliento de Brittany rosara su oído de una forma exquisitamente placentera. La morena estaba ahí entre muchas preguntas.

¿Que pensaba hacer ella después de terminar su estadía ahí? Lo mismo de siempre, huir a otro lugar donde nadie supiese de su existencia para volver a ubicar esa mascara que no dejaba que nadie le quitara para que no vieran lo frágil y sensible que podía llegar a ser.

-No lo sé Brittany.-contesto secamente- no sé que podría llegar a ser.

Santana López era una persona orgullosa, nunca se dejaba degradarse ni asustar por nadie, sin embargo esta pregunta al igual que todas las que le hacia la rubia la desconcertaban de una manera tan complicada que debía de debatirse entre ser y no ser, la hacían sentirse culpable de lo que ella era.

Brittany veía el rostro de la latina y no comprendía porque se ponía triste y pensativa. Santana era hermosa, inteligente, audaz, amable cuando ella lo deseaba. Tenía muchas cualidades que ella misma no lograba ver y eso le resultaba melancólico a la rubia.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la porrista situó sus delicados labios rosas sobre la piel pálida pero morena de la de cabello azabache rosando levemente su mejilla y sonriendo para sus adentros.

"_Si así se sabe la piel de Santana, no me imagino lo delicioso que sabrán sus labios" _pensó la rubia.

Las palabras aturdieron en la mente de la morocha que no hizo más que mostrar en sus facciones un repentino cambio que quedo marcado en el rostro de Santana. Una estúpida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al igual que en los de Brittany. La latina estaba segura que la voz que escucho en su mente era de Brittany, no había ninguna duda.

-Cariño, tú serás lo que tú quieras ser.-LA rubia deshizo su agarre de Santana y se dispuso a levantarse ofreciendo una mano a su latina- ¿vamos? Llegare tarde a la práctica.

Santana no dudo y tomo la mano de Brittany sin ninguna objeción y se dejo guiar por ella.

En ese momento supo, que no había sido una coincidencia encontrar a aquella rubia desprotegida y de apariencia distraída, que no había sido un error protegerla y salvarla de todo peligro, que no había aparecido en su agonía por casualidad, sino para encontrarle una sentido razonable a esta.

Brittany era su perfecto fundamento para no morir en vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: hola, iniciando amm debó decirlo… ¡WOW! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me sorprendí al entrar a la página hace dos horas y ver la cantidad de comentarios que gustosamente leí, me quede sin habla. Así que con mi gripa (estoy enferma D:!) y todo, quisiera dedicar este capítulo a ti… No a ti, ni a ti… a ti (: y a todos que hacen de este Fanfic un lugar mejor. Son los mejores y muchas gracias por todo su ánimo y apoyo, enserio._**

**_Un beso a todos(as):* y espero que les haya gustado…_**

**_Con cariño, Alma Luz (:_**

**_PD: canción cantada; Back to Black-Amy W._**

_**Angelxway:** ¿Demonios? ¿Vieja? Claro que no lo hare (: amm siento legar un día tarde pero esuqe.. blablabla8-)' La inspiración destaca un factor muy importante en todo momento así que heme aquí. ¿Fan? Subes mi Ego*-* JAJAJA muchos abrazos y también saludos. Hasta la próxima:*_

_**Calyr**: Ahora creo que te llamare valentina. Hola, además de inventar palabras y compartirla contigo (tripolar*) concuerdo en que Santana es una verdadera prueba de que la tripolaridad existe. Es tierna, agresiva y en ocasiones melancólica*-* he ahí mi argumento. Lástima que el domingo ya paso, pero no dejare de actualizar, eso tenlo por seguro. Hasta luego valentina, un placer leerte y gracias a ti por leer. (:_

_**Alee:** tengo una amiga con ese mismo nombre (pasando de tema) amm creo que no, pero es bueno recibirte aquí. Déjame decirte que Santana es y será un vampira bien sexy no se puede ser Santana y no ser sexy y Brittany es ella, que más se puede pedir. Gracias por comentar y leer, hasta luego (:_

_**PatyLove**: gracias, gacias, gracias, muchas gracias, verdaderamente espero escribir a Santana mas relaja y que no se altere tanto, pobre, la hago sufrir (nadie se resiste a Britt, Nadie, si no fuera así la vida no tendría sentido) de nuevo gracias, no escribo tan bien pero si lo dices significa mucho para mí y la esencia de Britt vive dentro de mi JAJAJAJA. Mis estudios pasaron a otra vida y espero que sigan ahí por mucho tiempo. Nunca los dejaría colgados e igualmente MUaaakcccss:*_

_**HarukaIs:** Creo que si algún día llegara a poner lemmon entre esta parejita serías la (o el primero) primera en comentar. No te creas, ciento que si te decepcioné pero no puedo ponerlas en situaciones favorables, aun no. No es tiempo. Pronto será, pero no ahora. Saludos:*_

_**Sofi**: tenemos algo en común, nos encanta el tema de los vampiros. Gracias a ti por comentar y leer no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que lo hagas. Es un verdadero placer leer Reviews como el tuyo(:_

_**Vkarina: **Nunca te había leído por aquí… lector(a) nueva Wujuu! Leí tu comentario y en particularmente acuerdo contigo, santana y britt son adorables, alguien sería tonto de no amarlas. La temática vampira es una de las más difíciles o no lose, en ocasiones sale fluidamente lo que escribo, pero no me he trabado, espero que no suceda. Gracias por todo sobre todo por amar el ficc(: saludos._

_**Karmain:** Hace mucho que no te leia, no importa ya esas aquí. Tienes toda la razón, ese abraso, espero que sea el principio de muchos más. No te hare esperar más y disfruta el capitulo…. Besos (chico/chica… no te conozco u.u) gracias a ti por ser parte de esto(:_


	6. Chapter 6 El segundo problema

_El tiempo corre en contra de los humanos, en cuanto mas queremos detenerlo, mas se aventaja y sumisa nuestro lugar._

¿Quien alguna vez no ha recibido una sorpresa?

Lo único que puedo decir es que en esta vida se reciben sorpresas a diario, buenas o malas, pero ahí están cambiando nuestra vida, dándole un giro inesperado que pone a prueba a cualquiera que intente sobrepasarlo, sin embargo hay algunas que son más difíciles de superar y que llegan de imprevisto desorganizando todo en la vida de los humanos, y porque no decirlo, de los seres vivos en general.

La mayor sorpresa para Santana en lo que llevaba vivido era Brittany. Una sorpresa que llevaba maldiciendo y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo durante casi 2 meses. Tenía hacía ella una extraña fascinación que la hacía llegar hasta los bordes de su lógica e inevitablemente se olvidaba de todo para darle la razón a ella. Sin duda Brittany se estaba convirtiendo en una parte muy especial de Santana.

-Pero mira que estoy viendo, Santana López pensando en algo que no es sangre, muy buen avance cariño.-

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hago?-cuestiono la latina desde la orilla de su cama.

-Se te nota en el rostro. Tienes una idiota sonrisa, cuando piensas en sangre tu cara es mas maléfica y calculadora.-el joven se sentó en su cama y se acerco mas a Santana.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada nuevo, estoy cansada-contesto recostándose-no tomar Sangre me está haciendo mal.

-No te preocupes, al principio es así.-consoló Jhon mirando duramente a la castaña.

-Espero que pase, creo que estoy delirando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso.

-Escucho voces- susurró recordando a Brittany y todas las frases que había escuchado en su cabeza.

-¿Voces?-repitió.

-Sí, creo que en realidad me estoy volviendo loca.

-Santana, te dejaría tomar sangre pero tú no conoces la palabra autocontrol ni su significado.

-Lose… no dejes que lo haga.-oculto su mirada y se dedicó a levantarse de un rápido movimiento de la cama para dirigirse a la salida de su habitación.

-¿Alguna razón en especial para no hacerlo?

Santana se detuvo e inclino un poco su cabeza pensando en alguna razón. Había demasiadas para no hacerlo, pero la principal que se centraba en su cabeza era Brittany. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano la detuviera? Era un gran problema. Simple y sencillamente porque Santana no quería acecinar a alguien como ella o que fuera parecida a la rubia. En este mundo había muchas personas, y la mayoría eran inocentes que habían acabados muertos por culpa de la latina.

-Es por mi.- mintió pensando en la rubia.- tienes razón, debó de controlarme, lo haré por ahora y si me siento peor te esperan muchos cuerpos por esconder.-dejó con burla para salir por la puerta y bajar a la cocina y tomar una copa de vino.

¿Vino?

Era extraño de tratar. Dicen que la cosecha del 68 fue la mejor en las industrias del vino y fue nada más porque al estar en el estado de embotellado, los vampiros eran muchos en esa época y quisieron grabar su esencia en esas botellas. Rellenaron el fermento de la uva, alcohol y sangre humana. Así como lo leen sangre humana. Fueron 80,000 las botellas que se vendieron en un límite de 3 días en el estado de Lima Ohio donde fueron deportadas. Los compradores hablaban de su exquisito sabor en particular mientras que para los seres inmortales no era más que el sabor del líquido rojo mezclado con alcohol y uva.

En este caso Santana no tomaba una de esas botellas, pero eso no significa que no tuviera, en cambio Santana y Jonathan eran algo parecidos a coleccionadores de esta bebida alcohólica, en el sótano de su hogar montaron un estante de madera que abarcaba todas las paredes y ahí colocaron su colección enorme.

-Satán, recuerda enjuagarte la boca, no quiero que digan que tengo una hermana alcohólica.

-Jhon… consíguete una novia, no quiero que digan que mi hermano es un solterón de 40 años.

-Touche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No todo sucede al momento, para apaciguar y visualizar como todo buen cazador se necesitaba tiempo. Ahora para la latina era más común llegar a Mckinley y sentir los ojos de todos sobre ella, eso es algo que a la vez adoraba y detestaba, Santana era una _persona_ muy complicada. Sin ninguna duda se dirigió a su casillero y tomo las cosas que necesitaba en día de hoy, nada del otro mundo.

Rodo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que eran cubiertos por unas blancas y suaves manos opacando la vista de Santana.

-¿Quién soy?- la rubia engroso su voz de un modo infantil haciendo reír a la latina.

-Brittany, eres tú.-comentó esperando a que quitara sus manos.

-¿Como supiste que era yo?-agrego la más alta haciendo un puchero en sus labios frunciéndolos de manera divertida.

- Berry me ve como si fuera una psicópata, Fabray no creo que me tenga tanta confianza para hacer eso.-pauso para voltearse y cerrar su casillero.- Además reconozco tu perfume en cualquier lugar.-comento besando la mejilla de Brittany inundándose de ese adorable aroma.

-¿Berry? Porque no le dices Rachel, es fácil.-pregunto comenzando a caminar.

-Es un comienzo Britt-Britt, dijiste que no quieres que le llame Handsman, ni elfo, ni hobbit. Creo que Berry es lo más cariñoso que la puedo llamar.

-Espera, nunca le habías dicho Handsman…-

-Lo pensé.-dijo en voz baja mirando por el pasillo concentrándose en la capitana de las porristas y el gigante coreback que comenzaba de algún modo a gritarle mientras que Fabray caminaba ignorándolo tratando de ocultar su mirada de decepción.

-¿Qué crees que pase?-pregunto inconscientemente la latina que miraba el camino imaginario que había dejado Quinn.

-No tengo idea.

Ambas caminaron a la clase de Will. Sin duda al ingresar al aula tomaron asiento juntas como de costumbre.

Esta vez en la clase Brittany había demostrado una mejoría en clase de español, incluso sorprendió a Santana y a Will pronunciando unas cuantas frases que Santana le enseño semanas atrás. Brittany era inteligente, pero aun grado que las personas ordinarias no lograba comprender y Santana se sentía afortunada de no ser una persona ordinaria.

Entre comentarios, risas y hasta trayectos salieron de la clase.

La rubia tomo en meñique de Santana logrando sacar más de una sonrisa de la morocha que atino a balancear sus manos entrelazadas contra el aire sintiéndose completamente felices. Eso se estaba comenzando a convertir en una costumbre para ellas. Sin embargo la felicidad no duro mucho ya que unos gritos las sacaron de su pequeño mundo y las hicieron regresar a la realidad.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron al ver a Finn y Fabray discutir de nuevo, pero esta vez cerca del auditorio del club Glee frente a la mayoría de los miembros del club.

-¿Me engañas y me mientes?, wow Fabray.-espeto Finn ironizando sus palabras, el chico no era muy inteligente pues no sabía que engañar y mentir es lo mismo o de cierto modo lo era.

-Finn, yo te lo puedo explicar-suplicaba la rubia mirando al chico de casi dos metros avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Qué? Que te metías con mi mejor amigo y mientras estaba contigo, que ahora de pura casualidad está muerto-comento molesto sin quitar sus ojos castaños de la ahora indefensa rubia.

-Estas con Berry Finn, no tienes nada que echarme en cara.- contraatacó sacando una de las debilidades o errores del chico.

-Me dijiste que era mi hijo Quinn, ¡MI HIJO!-Grito con furia tomándola de ambos brazos mientras Quinn lo miraba asustada con los ojos vidriosos y temblando, nunca había visto a Finn Hudson tan furioso.- Maldita sea como no quieres que me enoje, me iba a considerar como su padre.-Sam con paso calmado se iba avanzando por la parte posterior del castaño que no soltaba a Quinn a la vez que Santana buscaba con la mirada una forma de sacar a Fabray de los brazos de Finn.

-Que valiente Finn, un padre con otra novia.- lanzo con mordacidad tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico.

-No me digas nada Quinn, no tienes nada que decirme…-En ese preciso momento la tranquilidad se esfumo del todo, aunque no quedaba mucha de ella. En cierto sentido nunca la hubo. Aquello parecía una batalla campal donde todos observaban y no hacían nada por ayudar, tal vez por no meterse en lo que no les importa, en otro caso por miedo. Miedo de un joven de 2 metros de altura con un peso aproximado de 92 kilogramos jugador del equipo de football americano.

-Lo mismo digo, sinceramente no sé porque estuve contigo, eres un idiota Finn que no tiene nada más en la cabeza que aire.-expreso con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

Todos los presentes miraban la escena perplejos de lo que podía suceder, unos aterrados, otros incapaces de hacer nada y otros observando esperando que todo se disipara, pero Santana se inquietaba. Algo en su mente consideraba que esto no se apaciguaría si no que empeoraría.

-Eres una zorra.- contesto fin golpeándola en la mejilla. Santana deshizo su agarre con Brittany y se ubico delante de la rubia ojiverde deshaciendo el amarre que tenía con Quinn mientras el coreback la miraba con ira.

-Quítate López, este es mi asunto.- vociferó con una gran volumen asustando a la rubia que yacía a espaldas de Santana.

-Lárgate de aquí antes de que te quite lo poco hombre que te queda.-amenazo la morena sin desaparecer el contacto visual que mantenía con el gigante.

-¿Poco hombre?-Rio Finn con sarcasmo.

-No se golpea a una mujer, Finnesa.

-No es una mujer es una zorra, una pros...-Finn no termino ya que la mano de Santana se impacto en su mejilla con odio causando que el anillo que llevaba santana rasgara su piel provocando que unas gotas de Sangre resbalaran por su rostro hasta impactarse con el piso.

-No te atrevas a terminar porque tú no eres un hombre… Berry no se que le viste al cara de feto.-Termino de hablar, pero Finn trato de írsele encima, sin embargo Mike y Sam lograron tomarlo por la fuerza y sujetarlo alejándolo del lugar dejando a Will, Mercedes y Kurt confundidos y a una Rachel con cara de espanto en su rostro.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-se dirigió hacia la rubia sin decir nada más y tomándola de la mano la obligo a caminar.-te llamo luego Britt.-se despidió de la rubia que ahora solo veía a Santana perderse por el pasillo donde comenzaban a aglomerase el alumnado deseosos por salir de clases.

-Chicos... mm… será mejor que se retiren.- se excusó mirando la cara culpable de Rachel que se desfiguraba cada momento, la rubia asintió y se fue de ahí dejando a la judía sola con la soledad de compañía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana trató de controlarse y no acecinar a Finn sin embargo la mirada de Quinn le recordó de una forma a ella cuando su padre la golpeaba y en un momento de su vida también comprendió por lo que pasaba la rubia.

-Habla de una vez, ¿por qué te golpeo Mini T-Rex?-habló tranquila sin mirarla, la pena y las lagrimas de la rubia salían sin cesar. Nunca le gusto ver a las personas llorar.

-No te importa.-Espeto con furia Quinn regresando a sus pensamientos.

-Si no me importara no estuviera aquí, sin embargo aquí me tienes princesa del hielo. Habla ya Juney.- insistió, pues sabía que necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien.

-No sé qué quieres que diga. -Quinn trato de ocultar volteándose hacia un lado evitando la mirada de la latina.

-Estas embarazada.-dijo con dureza casi deletreando cada letra. Los minutos fueron eternos, Quinn no decía nada ni ella tampoco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No notaste el ¿Juney? Tu estomago grita Fabray, ¿creíste que lo ocultarías por siempre?-cuestiono la latina mirando los ojos avellana de la rubia enrojecidos a causa del llanto.

-No.-paso saliva parpadeando seguidas veces para tranquilizarse.

-Solo dime que no fue Finn, es asqueroso.- refuño Santana.

-No el no fue... tu- pauso Quinn-No lo conoces, fue puck.

Puck…Puck. El nombre se repetía seguidamente en la mente de Santana. Efectivamente era el chico mohicano que había asesinado hace meses cuando recién había llegado a Lima. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, asesino al padre de la pequeña criatura que se desarrollaba dentro del vientre de la rubia.

-¿Lo saben tus padres?-insistió Santana sintiéndose culpable de alguna forma, aunque no supiera muy bien de qué forma.

-No.

-¿Piensas hacerlo?-volvió a preguntar. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un cuestionario donde una hacia preguntas y la rubia respondía si o no.

-Algún día tendré que hacerlo.-dijo con desgano en la voz.

-¿Cuándo será ese día?

-Hoy mismo, solo espero que Finn no les diga nada.-fue lo último que dijo la rubia, solo permanecía ahí, callada, en silencio mientras que en su mente sus neuronas pensaban lo mas rápido que podían. Ella era Quinn Fabray, era la capitana de las porristas, un ejemplo para la comunidad cristiana, ¿cómo podía ella estar embarazada? Respuesta sencilla, alcohol y celos, sin duda una muy mala combinación que te hace cometer idioteces en la vida y más en los adolescentes como ella.

-Se que no soy tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Fabray. –habló Santana recuperando mas su personalidad, ayudar a las personas cansaba, sin embargo con Quinn sentía que era una responsabilidad , después de todo Santana había cometido homicidio con el padre de la pequeña criatura.-Habla con ellos y si algo pasa, llámame.

La rubia sintió como Santana se fue despacio del lugar dejándola completamente sola con sus problemas. "_Querías crecer ¿no? Responsabilízate por lo hecho"_ le grito una parte de su mente. Incisivamente cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Era una vergüenza ¿Qué pensarían los demás de ella? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Era seguro que no la apoyarían, siendo de una familia demasiado conservadora los hijos fuera del matrimonio eran una atrocidad además de que Quinn era una niña que apenas comenzaba a crecer, a vivir la vida.

¿Y que la hizo cometer ese error? Unos ojos castaños de ensueño y la voz más hermosa que pudo haber existido en el mundo.

-Te odio.-susurro en voz baja con su voz totalmente enronquecida. Tal vez era por la furia o por el llanto, o simplemente por arremeter sobre la pequeña judía que la volvía loca, que la hacia delirar entre sus más grandes sueños.

¿Cómo comenzó? Como en toda película el que termina sufriendo por no conseguir al amor de su vida y al verlo(a) besarse con otro tipo se embriaga hasta que su cerebro parece explotarle y se va a la cama con la primera persona que le aparezca en su camino. Estas versiones no son tan diferentes a la realidad de Quinn.

Las imágenes pasaban como flashes en su mente. Primer flash Rachel besándose con Finn. Segundo flash, ella viéndose beber hasta el cansancio mirando dolida a Rachel que le era indiferente a la rubia. Tercer flash, Puck sobre ella besándola de manera pasional. Si la rubia pudiese retroceder el tiempo daría lo que fuera por evitar el tercer y el primer flash.

Suspiro con cansancio dándose por vencida, las cosas ya estaban hechas y a pesar de ser una adolescentes, era una Fabray, "_un Fabray no se daba por vencida aunque el mundo la abofeteara con el mejor de sus puños"_, recordó la frase que su abuelo solía contarle sobre su apellido. Sonrió tiernamente recordando a su abuelo, era la persona más dulce y cariñosa que pudiese haber en el mundo, sus juegos con él nunca terminaban cuando era pequeña. Le encantaría volver a ser una niña y no preocuparse por nada más, ni popularidad, ni físico, ni estatus, ni amor nada.

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto la mayor de sus pesadillas y también el amor de su vida.

-¿Me lo echarás en cara?

-Estuvo mal, engañaste a Finn con Puck.

-Gracias, dime algo que no sepa Hobbit.

-No es mi culpa que… -bajo un poco la voz-te acostaras con Puck estando con Finn, pienso que es una falta de respeto y de…

-Cállate Rachel-grito la rubia tratando de sobar sus sienes intentando conservar la calma que era imposible teniendo a Rachel diciéndola la verdad en su rostro- No me vengas con que estuvo mal porque losé y también se que disfrutaste a Finn esa noche en la fiesta.- Reprochó la rubia mirando cono odio a Rachel.

-Acababan de romper. –Se excusó- Si te sentías tan mal no debías haberte acostado con Puck. –Quinn se estaba hartando de este juego de no entender. ¿Que acaso la judía era ciega?

-No lo hice por Finn ¿que no lo notas?, Finn es un estúpido, si por algo corte con él fue por eso, aun no entiendo como pude fijarme en el.

-Finn es...-Sabía que la castaña iba a defenderlo.

-Inmaduro, incompetente y un fracasado. Perfecto para ti ya que tú lo eres por igual.- contraataco sintiendo la ira y la sangre hirviendo correr por sus venas.

-Finn tiene razón, eres una zorra, si no fuera así no te hubieras acostado con otra persona estando con él y si no fuera así no te rebajarías tanto a pensar que unas simples palabras podrían herirme. Sinceramente en mi opinión no pensé que lo fueras, te veía no como una competencia aunque tú lo creyeras, si no como un ejemplo. Gran ejemplo que me diste Quinn-ironizo-… ahora no hay nadie que se haga responsable y ¿sabes qué? Estas pagando por cada cosa que le hiciste a la gente en todo tu reinado y algo más-comento a punto de irse- no creí que fueras tan cobarde.

-No lo soy, si no todo lo contrario.

-¿Valiente? Engañar a tu ex novio diciéndole que te embarazo, huir hasta las mayores consecuencias, decírselo meses después, tienes un muy mal concepto de lo que es valentía.

-Lárgate Berry.-Ordeno ahogándose en sus palabras. Se estaba rompiendo frente a ella y no le gustaba verse débil ante nadie.

-Está bien me voy, pero no porque me lo pides, si no porque no soporto verte tan patética y derrotada. Si fuiste tan valiente para acostarte con Noah y salir embarazada, toma el valor para seguir adelante.

Y ahí estaban las palabras que más le dolieron en su vida, ahí estaba Rachel dándole la espalda mientras que trataba de soportar en nudo en su garganta que se formo en cuanto ella apareció, ahí estaba la enana a la que le hizo la vida imposible dándole un consejo, pero la rabia en su interior se formaba al recordar las palabras de Rachel. Si algo sabía era que esto no iba hacer nada fácil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sin duda este día sorprendía cada vez a Santana, nunca se imagino verse metida entre tantos problemas, nunca se había metido en problemas por acecinar a alguien, pero dicen que todo puede suceder y que en todo existía un margen de error.

Suspiro cansada, ya era de noche, había muchas cosas en su cerebro. Estaba Quinn, Jhonnatan, hasta el estúpido de Finn y una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.

-Demonios…-susurro recordando que debía hablarle a la rubia, debía de estar preocupada.

Tomo el teléfono de su casa y marco el número de la casa de la rubia, lo sabía de memoria desde el día del incidente. Santana no quería dejar a Brittany sola así que la latina le dio su número para mantenerse no tan alejada de ella.

-¿Brittany? perdón por no llamar antes.-dijo cuando escucho una respiración al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Estás bien? Ni tú ni Quinni aparecieron por la escuela hoy.- se notaba angustiada y ¿cómo no estarlo? Santana había desaparecido durante todo el día de clases y no había regresado al igual que Quinn.

-Lo siento Britt, estoy en casa, me encuentro bien.-

-Ella está mal con Finn.-su afirmación fue la más correcta de todas.

-Son sus problemas Britt no creo que debamos meternos.

-¿Pero Quinn está bien? ¿Ya descubrieron que está embarazada?-Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia mientras que la morena abría su boca de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Te lo dijo ella?-cuestiono dándose cuenta que Brittany lo sabía.

-No. Se le nota bastante su uniforme no le queda como antes y después de las duchas veo que su cuerpo es diferente.-comentó la rubia restándole importancia al asunto.

-No te preguntare que hacías viéndola porque no tengo nada que decir.- atreves del teléfono se escuchó una carcajada por parte de la rubia.

-Además Lord Tubbington termino de aclarar mis dudas, estoy segura de que un bebe crece en su estomago.

-yo igual.-susurró observando cómo se abría la puerta de la entrada dando paso a Jhonattan con un maletín que dejó en una pequeña isla que había en la sala.

-¿Santy? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó un tanto distraída al no escuchar la voz de la morena.

-Si Brittany, estoy aquí.- el castaño le sonrió a Santana de una manera un tanto peculiar embozando una sonrisa curveada denotando burla en ella. -Brittany tengo que irme alguien molesto esta aquí, luego te hablo.

-Está bien, le diré a Lord Tubbington que no lea mi diario, se que esta noche lo hará

-Tengo que conocer a ese gato…Vigílalo Britt.

-San...-pronuncio.

-Si ¿Britt?

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Britt, adiós.- comento antes de colgar. En cuanto dejó el aparato en su lugar una fuerte risa estallo por el lugar, la morena volteo y vio que se trataba del castaño que no dejaba de verla.

-Santana ¿qué te está pasando? Te ablandas cielo.-La latina inspiro aire fuerte mente soportando la escena que en su mente se postraba y parecía no querer irse, las ganas de estrellar un árbol en la cabeza de Jhon se hicieron aun mas persistentes, pero un sonido molesto la saco de su ensoñación magnifica, era su celular. Lo tomo y vio el numero, no lo conocía aun así contesto imaginando quien podría ser.

-Santana…-mascullo una destrozada voz atreves del celular.

-Toma lo que puedas, en 20 minutos estoy ahí.-colgó observando al vampiro frente a ella. Su rostro se puso serio. Santana no dudo en hablar.

-Jhon… tenemos problemas.

-¿Ahora a quien te comiste?-bromeo pero al ver la tez severa de Santana dejó sus burlas a un lado y se acerco a ella preocupado.

-Necesito ayudar a alguien y que tú colabores con ello.-el apocalipsis se estaba haciendo presente en aquella casa. Santana nunca pronunció la palabra ayuda en beneficio de los demás, Jhon estaba seguro de lo que estuviera a punto de decir la latina sería malo.

-¿Que paso Santana?-preguntó corroborando sus sospechas.

-¿Recuerdas a Puck?-indago levantándose del sillón con inquietud.

-No ¿por qué?, ¿debería de hacerlo?-espetó confundido.

-El último que asesine…el judío, de la cresta.- recordó la latina al castaño.

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo-menciono recordando el rostro desfigurado del chico.-pero que tiene que ver él en lo que me quieres decir.

- Su novia está embarazada, la acaban de correr de su casa y… la traeré aquí.-objeto con apacibilidad.

-Espera Santana, ¿qué demonios vas a hacer? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-Cuestiono un tanto alterado. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder era peligroso para todos, para Jonathan, para Santana y ahora para Quinn y su bebe.

-Mira Jonathan, sequé es estúpido, ¿crees que no lo he pensado?… sin embargo tengo cargo de conciencia. Un jodido cargo de conciencia que no me deja en paz.

-Santana...-suplicó.

-Si voy a hacer algo bueno en mi vida y será lo único que haga será esto-reiteró para voltearse y tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-No te podre detener ¿cierto?-santana negó- López… ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Cumplirá 2.-contesto aun de espaldas esperando las palabras por parte de su hermano.

-Preparare el cuarto de huéspedes.-Se resigno el castaño tratando de comprender en cierto sentido a la latina. La situación no era nada fácil.

-Bien, yo iré por ella.

-Santana… ¿quieres que actuemos que somos normales o ella lo sabe?

-Tú crees que yo le contaría a la novia de un difunto que YO mate a su novio porque tenía sed a pesar de que eso no la calmo-agrego con cara de asco.- No, no lo sabe Jonathan.

-Será mejor que te apures, no soporto tu humor sarcástico.

Santana estaba a punto de hacer algo le era prohibido en muchos sentidos, debía haber estado perdiendo la razón porque sencillamente era una estupidez de su parte.

-Espero no arrepentirme de nada si no, me espera una eternidad donde Jhon no dejara de molestar por esto- golpeo fuertemente el volante para después el auto e ir en busca de Quinn, _el segundo de sus problemas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Hola a todas(os)… bueno principalmente empezaré por decir que aquí me tienen, si he actualizado hasta ahora es porque Salí de la cuidad (bien importante yo jejeje) y no he regresado aun. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tendremos algo de "Faberry" no me pude resistir, pero el tema principal siempre seguirá siendo Brittana(:_**

**_PD: _**_Disculpen por no contestar sus Reviews pero me quitan la computadora y no puedo hacer nada por quedármela D:_

**_PD2:_**_ muchas gracias a todos por comentar, me siguen inspirando a hacer de esta historia aun más BRITTANA(:_

**_PD3: _**_Me acabo de enterar que hakearon el Ipod o Iphone de Heather Morris y tomar varias fotos "no apropiadas claro8-)'" no las he visto y no las veré por respeto pero, hay gente que las rebloogea o las sube a Twitter, ella es una actriz y eso afecta su carrera, que mala onda por HeMo... SuerteHeMo:DD_

**_PD4:_**_ Saludos, cuídense todos y hasta la próxima… ansió leerlos(:_

_**PD5:** para los que preguntaron... si tengo 15._


	7. Chapter 7 Recuerdos

_**N/A:** Esta será la única nota que realice y la ubicare en esta parte. Primero iba publicar el domingo pero repentinamente la inspiración fluyo y nació este capítulo, el más largo que he hecho, contiene mucho de todo, faberry y sobretodo Brittana con abundancia, luego sabrán el porqué, ahí está claro como el agua, no podía dejar a esta parejita por del lado, luego sabrán que pasara._

_Mi segundo motivo por publicar, aunque fuesen uno o dos días de diferencia, es que veo (leo) que les gusta el ficc y me siento alagada al saber eso y que tanta gente se ha suscrito, agregado y también comentado el ficc. Esto es de ustedes y escribo para ustedes._

_Saludos cordiales a todos, y no me queda mas que decir gracias por todo su apoyo, besos Alma (:_

_ **PD:** Las letras en cursivas y centradas son Flashback, la letra normal es el presente. _

* * *

><p><em>Añorar el pasado es tratar de correr contra el viento.<em>

Relativamente cuando la gente cree que vive lo suficiente, en un momento de su vida voltea visualizar todo su pasado, olvidando todo su futuro y convirtiendo su presente en su pasado dando paso a la incertidumbre de la inseguridad sobre ello. Cuando los seres vivos cometemos este tipo de acto mental no muchos llegan a comprender la importancia que puede generar lo que ya sucedió. El pasado es pasado, ya paso, no importa. Sin embargo, a menudo miles de personas hacen esto sin importarles lo que puede cambiar su vida en un instante, se centran en los recuerdos que ocurrieron siglos, décadas, años, meses, días, segundos atrás.

Y las preguntas a todo esto son ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Que ganan con recordar el pasado? ¿Podrías cambiar tu pasado solo viéndolo?

Y las preguntas a todo esto, son ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Que ganan con recordar el pasado? ¿Podrías cambiar tu pasado solo viéndolo?

Estas cuestiones son tan sencillas de responder como lo complicado de plantar un árbol.

_La latina abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa esperando a una la rubia se moviera del marco de la puerta. Santana soltó un gruñido indicándole a Quinn que entrara._

_Las puertas se abrían de par en par para Quinn quien miro hacia todos lados grabando cada esencia de la casa desde el pequeño lugar que ocupaba en la entrada._

_-¿Te gusta?-pregunto la latina dejando a la ojiverde en su lugar. La rubia asintió con la cabeza monótonamente dejando su equipaje que no era mucho en el suelo._

_-¿Santana eres tú?-escucharon una voz que la llamaba desde la cocina._

_-No, soy Madonna.-Contesto con sarcasmo Santana ganándose una risita por parte de Quinn y su hermano._

_-Que yo sepa Madonna no es castaña, ni de ojos cafés, ni tan sexy como tú.-alago el castaño a santana._

_-Gracias por el cumplido-sonrió victoriosamente acercándose a su hermano-Jonathan ella es Quinn, Fabray el es Jonathan mi hermano._

_- Un placer-musito tímida al saludar la mano del hombre sintiendo un calor invadirle las mejillas debido a la cierta incomodidad que sentía por el momento._

_-Lo mismo digo.-contesto con una implacable sonrisa en el rostro al notar el sonrojo de la rubia. Era realmente hermosa._

_-¿El cuarto está listo?-interrumpió Santana preguntando a Jhon._

_-Perfecto como lo ordenaste._

_-Fabray sígueme._

_-Antes de eso... bienvenida Quinn, será un placer tenerte con nosotros.-dijo con honestidad Jonathan. En su interior sabía que estaba mal, pero al ver el rostro dolido de la joven suponía que pasaba por un mal momento._

_-Muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí, enserio fue tan raro que Lop...Santana me ayudara.-comento esperando a que Santana apareciera de algún lado._

_-Tranquila, está verificando de que todo esté bien.-hablo al notar la inquietud de la rubia.- relájate siéntete en casa Quinn._

_-Me siento en ella.- y era verdad, la rubia al entrar y ver el lado no tan agresivo de Santana y de su hermano se sintió cómoda, nada intimidada, es como si llevara años ahí. De un momento a otro percibió la mirada del ojiazul que no perdía detalle de su abdomen hasta que se encontró con la suya y dejó de mirarla._

_-Disculpa, no volverá a pasar.-comento el hombre dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de la rubia.-Se que no me interesa o puede sonar muy prematuro pero eres adolescente ¿tendrás al bebe?-al ver el rostro de Quinn desfigurarse un poco repuso.-mira se que estas pasando por un momento nada grato así que considéranos como tu familia, ambos podemos ayudarte…-paro al notar la presencia de Santana observándolo de una forma suave._

_-Ven._

_La rubia la siguió por toda la planta baja perfectamente adornada hasta toparse con una puerta de tonos pastel, la latina la abrió y dejó que la ojiverde pasara. No era tan lujosa ni tan humilde, era simple y sencillo. Una cama matrimonial, su propio baño, un closet promedio, tv y un escritorio con una mesita de noche._

_-Gracias.-comento entrando dentro de la habitación._

_-Deja de agradecer es lo menos que puedo hacer-comento sin medir sus palabras._

_-¿Lo menos que puedes hacer?-vio como Quinn la miraba de forma particular preguntándole lo que había dicho._

_-Yo si conocía a Puck, no mucho pero lo conocía-mintió la latina._

_-¿y sabias que era el padre?_

_-Puck… puck ya sabes era –espero que la rubia a completara._

_-Lose, era un estúpido que no perdía la oportunidad en acostarse con las mujeres, era un mujeriego.- soltó Quinn con rabia haciendo que Santana indagara un poco más sobre el tema.-no me sorprendería que te hubieras acostado con el.-Santana sintió pena por la rubia, se notaba que puck era un hombre fácil, y si que lo era. Santana no tardo más de 5 minutos en coquetearle para poder comérselo vivo._

_-Ni que lo digas.- susurro viendo a la rubia._

_-Santana –pronuncio con temor- ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Quieres algo a cambio? No somos amigas._

_-No por todo se pide algo a cambio, Britt me lo dijo y es verdad, además ¿Por qué no ayudarte?-cuestiono al sorprenderse de las palabras de la rubia. Quinn no confiaba en nadie y eso lo estaba demostrando._

_-lo siento, solo que a veces me siento tan enojada que..._

_-Hormonas-comento como si fuera obvio.- te dejare que descanses, hoy fue un día ajetreado, te hará bien dormir-dijo con una media sonrisa._

_-Santana me da un poco de miedo que actúes amable, en realidad me aterra la idea.- Santana lanzo un carcajada sonora y dejo a relucir su perfecta sonrisa._

_-No te acostumbres Fabray, no te acostumbres Juney._

¿Y qué tiene de complicado plantar un árbol? Absolutamente nada. Solo hay que reconocer que en realidad algunos factores influyentes al hacer esta actividad.

Primero: no puedes plantar un árbol en tierra no fértil.

Segundo: no se deja al árbol en una zona cálida sin agua, si no muere.

Y este es el punto donde toda persona piensa con lógica. Sin agua no hay vida al igual que los humanos al no beber el vital liquido finalizan su siclo de vida, sin embargo a un vampiro de nada le sirve el agua. Ellos pueden tener todo, pueden tener el más jugoso manjar o el más codiciado líquido y lo desperdician por que no tiene ninguna reacción en ellos, en cambio la sangre es su punto débil, su perdición, lo más delicioso que pudiera pasar por su garganta.

Santana había llegado al punto de dejar la sangre por la vida de los humanos. Esto se entendía perfectamente aquí, Quinn era su planta y el agua era todo lo material que le brindaba para que ella y la criatura que crecía dentro del vientre de la rubia pudiera existir.

¿Y porque lo hacía?

Tal vez porque dio media vuelta y vio una parte de su pasado. Lo que sintió fue remordimiento, una inquietud enorme al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, sin embargo trataba de enmendar su error. Una parte dentro de ella le gritaba que no arreglaría nada con regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo ya que era imposible, pero otra le decía que tratando de cambiar el futuro de Quinn solucionaría muchas cosas, tal vez no corregiría su falta pero rectificaría su camino.

_Todo da un giro inesperado en el trascurso de la vida, las flores se marchitan, se oculta el sol, las personas cambian, son unos de los muchos ejemplos que hay sobre esto._

_Quinn era una chica modesta pero a la vez materialista, amable pero sin mucha convicción por los demás._

_Desde el primer día que sus pies tocaron el suelo de McKiley sabía que esa escuela estaría a su disposición, y si que lo estuvo. El reinado de la princesa del hielo como decidieron a podarla ya que Quinn mostraba muchas caras y nunca se supo cual era la verdadera, sin embargo el rostro que mas mostro durante años fue el de "niña bonita capitana de las porrista miembro de la sociedad cristiana" duro bastante tiempo, pero todo tiene que terminar ¿no?_

_Y ahí estaba la princesa caminando con su frente en alto por los pasillos de Mckilney tratando de ocultar el poco abdomen que comenzaba a formarse con una faja debajo del uniforme de porrista, mirando con altanería a la gente que se cruzaba en su andar._

_Unas risas se escucharon detrás de ella avisándole que algo estaba por venir. Cuando pudo darse cuenta un líquido pegajoso se impacto contra su rostro mojándolo por completo al tiempo que comenzaba escurrir manchando su uniforme de porrista. Como pudo abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la decepción en ellos, un par de porristas que ocupaban la tercera base la de pirámide la observaban con malicia en su rostro sosteniendo 2 enormes vasos vacios._

_Quinn no soportaba el ardor en sus ojos que cada vez se enrojecían más a causa del Slushie o por su orgullo._

_-Es por parte las porristas Quinnie…Sue quiere verte, creo que quiere tratar tu problemita.-avisaron yéndose mientras que las carcajadas estallaban en su lugar dejándola completamente anonadada y con su orgullo por los suelos. ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que se rieran en su cara?_

_Sus manos comenzaron a temblar a causa del enojo y la rabia que sentía al igual que sus ojos verdes emanaban lágrimas de frustración. Camino sintiéndose abatida y humillada hasta el baño más cercano gritándole a quien se cruzara por su camino. Al entrar inmediatamente se dirigió a lavar su rostro tomando el agua que salía del grifo con las manos y llevándola hacia su cara despegando el slushie que comenzaba a adherirse a su rostro._

_Fue un largo trabajo limpiarse y secarse sin ninguna mano que la ayudara, esta era la única vez que le pasaba y no le gusto para nada la sensación de sentirse humillada. Con sus manos apoyadas en el mosaico del lavamanos levanto su rostro hacia el espejo viéndose avergonzada de su aspecto, de su autocontrol, de todo. Odio esa imagen que reflejaba su misma persona, esa no era ella, esa era su máscara. Inevitablemente de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a salir como inminencia de todo lo que reflejaba la rubia y de aun momento a otro las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de lleno en el piso sintiendo aun más dolor del que pudiese sentir en estos momentos. Tomó sus piernas entre sus brazos cubriéndose con ellos tratando de olvidar todo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto era un sueño, que nada había pasado, que no existía._

_-Patética Jamie Lynn Spears.-hablo una voz que reconocía muy bien. -Fabray nunca pensé esto de ti, eras fuerte, altanera, perfecta… vaya que bajo has caído, llorando en los baños por haber recibido un slushie… creí que no eras estúpida y me equivoqué… No mereces usar ese uniforme, lo quiero en 10 minutos en mi oficina… te lo quitara yo, pero verían esa faja que tanto tratas de ocultar.- con un portazo el baño se cerró dejando el ambiente en silencio que fue interrumpido por el llanto de la rubia._

_Cometió un error, estaba pagando por ello y nadie dijo que fuese sencillo._

Sin lugar a dudas el pasado es un prologo, un prologo del cual formamos parte día con día de nuestra larga existencia, una introducción que no tenía final alguno, pero ese final podría llegar cuando uno muere. Esa es la conclusión de la existencia de todos. Todos formamos parte del universo y la muerte es parte de el orden de él.

Incluso el tiempo lleva sienta formación con el terminar de la existencia de la gente. Cuentas veces no han escuchado el típico "el tiempo corre y tú no eres nadie para detenerlo" o "te arrepentirás y no podrás regresar el tiempo atrás" son frases verdaderamente ciertas en todos los sentidos ya que cuentan con un sentido analógico altamente clasificado que no deja negar con la normalidad con la que suceden las cosas.

Todo está calculado y predicho, pero también se puede cambiar y hacer su propia historia y camino. Después de todo es tú vida y tu responsabilidad y si fallas nadie tendrá ningún error más que uno mismo.

_Las circunstancias en que te pone la vida suelen ser graciosas, algunas terroríficas otras erróneas sin embargo siempre terminas aceptándolas porque sí, simplemente no había nada que hacer para detenerlas._

_Sin duda Santana toco 2 veces la puerta de caoba frente a ella y espero pacientemente a que Brittany abriera la puerta aunque eso se estaba tornando extraño, ya que era de noche y los interiores de la casa se veían totalmente obscuros. La latina se recrimino mentalmente y dio media vuelta para irse._

_-Santana-dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia en pijama que consistía en un pequeño short morado con una blusa de tirante de igual color.- ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto un tanto confundida recargándose en el marco de la puerta._

_-¿No puedo pasar a saludarte?-hasta la pregunta sonaba estúpida, eran las 11 de la noche, nadie en su sano juicio va por la vida saludando gente a esa hora._

_-Claro, pasa.- abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Santana que miraba atenta la casa, como si no la recordara.- ¿quieres acompañarnos? Yo y Lord Tubbington veíamos la sirenita ¿conoces la película?-cuestiono la rubia tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta el sillón de 3 piezas donde se encontraban un bol de palomitas y frente a ellas el televisor de 34' pulgadas._

_-No es una donde la sirena pelirroja, ella es sexy...amm….-balbuceo sentándose a un extremo de Britt en la orilla del sillón._

_-¿Ariel?-ayudó la rubia subiendo sus pies al mueble en una posición un tanto infantil._

_-Si ella, tiene nombre de hombre. Como sea, y luego la que tiene esas...-comenzó a hacer señas con las manos que causaron una pequeña risa de parte de Brittany.- que parece medusa._

_-¿Ursula?-completo Britt tomando el control de la televisión. _

_-Sí, que va a la casa de unos enanos…- Brittany esta vez no pudo ocultar su expresión de desconcertó en el rostro, santana no sabía de nada de lo que hablaba, pero se miraba tierna y un poco tonta al hacer la esas señas cosa que a la rubia le parecía adorable._

_-San te cofundes de cuento, estamos hablando de la sirenita no de blanca nieves y los 7 enanos.-pronuncio con facilidad dando "play". Acto seguido la luz les dio en el rostro mostrando el principio de la película._

_-Te puse a prueba, quería cerciorarme que supieras de lo que hablas.-dejo con un tono altanero cruzándose de brazos sonriendo victoriosamente. Santana sabía que estaba mintiendo, nunca en su vida había visto esa película, era para niños y obviamente ella ya era una adulta._

_-Creo que no la has visto, hay muchas diferencias.-la rubia comento tomando palomitas con su mano llevándolas a sus labios.- En la sirenita están debajo del mar y en blanca nieves no. En una los animales hablan y en la otra no…me gustarían que los animales hablaran, entendería mejor a Tubbi- movió su cabeza incisivamente a un lado pensando en lo genial que sería hablar con los animales._

_Santana vio venir el típico castillo azul que se aparecía al principio de las películas. Sería una tortura._

Recuerdos, una palabra con un gran significado y tan cotidiana pero verdaderamente especial. Ver el pasado y recordar momentos que en realidad valen la pena, es darse cuenta del valor que alguna vez le dimos a alguien y a algo y al hacerlo presente por medio de una imagen mental, sonreír para toda la vida sabiendo que aquel lejano recuerdo te hizo feliz por un lapso de tu insignificante existencia.

_Media hora más tarde después de que santana diera por perdida la película, se encontraba en el sillón con los ojos abiertos atenta "a la película". Después que pasara el castillo y todas las boberías decidió darle una oportunidad a la sirenita._

_Al principio fue fastidioso ver como los personajes cantaban y cantaban una y otra vez, era como ver a Rachel pero pelirroja y con una nariz normal. Seguido Ariel se lamentaba por no encontrar a su príncipe ideal y la muy estúpida ya que lo encuentra da a cambio su voz por conocer al príncipe. Que desperdicio de voz. Luego aparece la mala con su famoso y peculiar dialogo de "blablablá amenaza, amenaza, no tendrás voz, blablablá y amenaza, amenaza."_

_-Estúpida Ariel, porque no le dice a su padre que le de unas malditas piernas y nos ahorramos tanto baile y canto.-la rubia encontraba una cierta fascinación por Santana, se estaba comportando tan infantil y eso que lo decía Brittany._

_-Demanda a Disney._

_-Eso haré, hacen películas tan cursis. En la vida voy a ocupar cantar "debajo del mar" para salir huyendo de un lugar._

_-Es bajo el mar._

_-Como sea, no lo ocupare. Y luego la mala….oh por dios ¿no puede hacerse una cirugía de...-cayo para ver mejor a la mala de la historia de una manera obvia- ... de todo? Le caería muy bien._

_-Santana._

_-mmhh_

_-Es una película._

_-Lose… llevo una hora tratando de convencerme de que no es Berry la que canta. Enserio, esto es desesperante, ¿porque nadie se dice nada? Se quieren, se ven los corazoncitos en la pantalla._

_-No hay corazones._

_-Yo los imagino_

_-¿qué demonios, no hay beso? A Disney le encanta joder la vida de sus…-_

_Sus labios quedaron quietos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que otros labios se posaron sobre los de ella besándola tiernamente. La rubia abrió los ojos y pronuncio un pequeño "guarda silencio San" mientras que regresaba a su lugar fijando su vista en la televisión._

_Santana estaba impactada, trataba de comprobar que no había sido un sueño. Tomó ligeramente sus manos, trago saliva y también se dispuso a ver el filme. Dispuesta a concentrarse en mirar la televisión no dejó de comprobar algo, fácilmente podría sentir los ojos celestes de la rubia traspasándola con la mirada y ella no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa._

_En ese pequeño beso no había visto estrellas, ni explotar fuegos artificiales, ni se sintió como decían que era un verdadero beso. Santana sintió una supernova estallar por todo el universo consumiendo a todos los planeta esfumándolos causando también explosiones en todo el sistema solar. Fue una revelación tan grande y emotiva que no podía salir del gusto y por eso se mantenía seria, quería volver a besarla, quería comprobar si esa sensación era la misma que experimento hace algunos minutos._

_-Al diablo con la película-susurro quitando el bol de palomitas de su camino y tomando sorpresivamente los labios de la joven rubia que no pudo hacer más que corresponder el beso, sin embargo algo en su interior supo que aquello era más que eso, era una forma de demostrar cariño. Brittany tomó con suavidad la nuca de Santana atrayéndola más a ella estirando sus piernas a lo largo del cómodo sillón mientras la latina se ubicaba en medio de ellas aumentando la fuerza de sus besos. _

_Santana López se estaba sintiendo como una adolescente, dentro de ella sentía las millones de células muertas transitar con rapidez por su cuerpo, sentía la adrenalina al límite. Con placidez Brittany entreabrió sus labios esperando que la traviesa lengua de santana superara todos los límites de ella. Santana gustosa acepto enredando su lengua con la de Brittany incitando a una danza magistral entre ellas, en realidad era algo mágico. Se sentía tan bien la sensación que recorría el cuerpo de ambas chicas._

_Santana recargo un poco de su peso en Brittany, para después posar sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia e irlas subiendo hasta la altura de sus pechos tratando de quitar la molesta prenda purpura. Brittany entendió el mensaje y solo separándose para quitar la blusa volvió a los adictivos labios de Santana._

_Sus manos se tocaban, sus labios se rosaban, era indescriptible aquel momento que vivían ambas chicas, una segada por el placer y la otra dejándose llevar por una de las situaciones más excitantes y dulces de toda su vida._

_La rubia bajo sus manos por toda la espalda de la morena arañándola lentamente pues la latina se encontraba en su maravilloso trabajo de provocarla moviendo su rodilla hacia el centro de la rubia encima de la ropa, los gemidos por parte de Brittany no tardaron en escucharse al sentir los labios de Santana en su abdomen repartiendo besos húmedos a lo largo del vientre que cambiaban su dirección paulatinamente aumentando la temperatura de la situación._

_Para santana esto era lo mejor que le hubiese pasado, tenía a una hermosa chica debajo de ella y el saber que le estaba produciendo un placer motivaba a la latina a continuar. Con paso lento dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, rosando provocativamente el valle entre los pechos de Bryttany cubiertos por un sostén gris, dio con su objetivo. El olor de la sangre de la rubia se aglomeraba en la garganta de santana, a medida que continuaba el aroma la estaba sofocando como siempre lo hacía. Nada era tan delicioso de oír y oler que la sangre circulando por rapidez en las venas de las personas. Con cierta dificultad unió sus labios con la piel tibia de la rubia, recorrió con temor toda la superficie del cuello sintiendo algunos gemidos que Brittany ahogaba en su garganta._

_Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un gran martirio._

_Cuando sintió las delicadas manos de la rubia bajar más allá de su espalda gimió adorando la sensación que le recorría en todo el cuerpo centrándose en un punto muy especial ubicado debajo de su pelvis. Con su rodilla estimulo con lentitud a la rubia, todo se estaba percibiendo de una forma tan placentera, suficiente para colmar con este a las jóvenes._

_Santana de la nada comenzó a sentir un roce que continuamente se movía a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo y aun seguía avanzando. Fue cuando sintió unas pequeñas garras enterrarse contra su costado, que emitió un gruñido y se separo lentamente de los labios adictivos de la rubia observando que una bola de grasa con pelaje abundante se posaba en el vientre de la ojiazul ronroneando y mirando con recelo a santana._

_-¿Así que este animalito que me interrumpió y aruño es lord tubbington?- el animal obeso seguía moviéndose encima Brittany mirando con sus orbes verdes a Santana. La rubia atino a levantarse de una forma no tan cómoda ya que la latina aun estaba sobre ella, no le permitía mucho movimiento._

_-Tubbi, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Britt levantándose por fin del sillón cargando al gato en brazos regañándolo._

_-Britt está bien, no te preocupes. No me hiso nada.-comento Santana con una sonrisa tomando la blusa del suelo de Brittany y tendiéndosela con la mano._

_-El no es así de agresivo.-dijo con preocupación viendo como su mascota se mantenía firme en sus pies._

_-Tal vez no le agrado._

_-Esta celoso.-espeto con seguridad observando a Santana que se encontraba con una sonrisa al igual que ella._

_-Britt, es tarde y Jonathan me debe de estar esperando._

_-Quédate.- pidió suplicante la rubia poniendo una cara a la que nadie podía resistirse, pero hasta santana sabía que no le haría muy bien quedarse con la porrista aunque no era mala idea._

_-No puedo Britt, otro día será.-con paso lento camino hacia ella, tomo su cintura rosando sus dedos con la delicada tez de Brittany y sonrió para ella, solo para ella.- Buenas noches Britt.- finalizó para dirigir sus labios hacia la frente de la joven donde permanecieron por segundos tornándose una eternidad para las chicas._

_-Adios Santy.- devolvió la cheerio observando cómo santana caminaba hacia la entrada._

_-Britt, por más que me guste verte sin ropa abriré la puerta y no quiero que nadie más vea lo que yo veo.- y con una sonrisa triunfante salió de la casa._

_-Me estoy condenando._

Sin embargo en todo contrato hay una falla y este no es de algún modo diferente. Los recuerdos a pesar de ser un recordatorio de lo que viviste tiempo atrás no siempre son agradables, siempre se busca recordar lo mejor de la vida y ensoñarse para siempre, pero eso conllevaría a vivir en un mundo donde reina la felicidad y eso no es saludable para la mente de los masoquistas y vampiros. Los recuerdos ingratos los mantenían alerta de que nada podría ser tan bueno en este mundo, que por cada momento agradable siempre existían 10 dolorosos que los opacaban en un instante condenándote a una miserable vida llena de incertidumbre, falsedad y enemistad.

_Era tan cálida la sensación de tener a alguien a tu lado al que pudieras contarle todo lo que sucedía en tu vida, hablar de cosas sin sentido que luego lo tomaban y llevaban a grandes descubrimientos, simplemente estar uno solo, siempre se necesita compañía aunque intentemos negarlo. _

_Y ahí estaba su pequeño ángel caído del cielo solo para ella guardando sus libros en su casillero. Santana la observaba de lejos tratando de inmortalizar cada detalle de la rubia que parecía distraída. Con paso lento camino hacia ella tratando de que no se diera cuenta de su presencia._

_-Hola Britt-susurro a su oído causando un brinco por parte de la rubia._

_-San, me asustaste._

_-Lo siento.-se disculpo con la rubia._

_-No te preocupes ya paso.- comentó sin darle importancia cerrando su casillero y posando toda su atención en Santana._

_-Y dime ¿esperas a alguien?-insinuó santana recargándose en un loker de dichosa procedencia cruzando los brazos apropiando su semblante provocador._

_-Si, a una sexy latina que se fue de mi casa anoche… ¿la has visto?-siguió el juego Brittany adoptando la misma posición que Santana._

_-Qué casualidad, soy latina, soy sexy y te deje semidesnuda en tu casa, has de hablar de mí._

_-Podría ser._

_-¿Podría?_

_-Sip._

_-¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer ahora?-inquirió Santana avanzando lentamente hasta la rubia quedando lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro para besarlo, aun así lo no hacía. No era que algo la detuviera de hacerlo, de hecho el pasillo de McKinley estaba completamente vacío debido a que los chicos estaban en horario de clases. Si no porque quería que Brittany se acercara y lo hiciera por ella, deseaba sentir a la ojiazul._

_-No, dime.-contesto la porrista en igual posición observando los tentadores labios de Santana. Debía ser un crimen no besarlos ahora, y ella no daría motivos por ir a prisión._

_-Me encantaría…-movió abrasivamente sus labios acercándolos al rostro de la más alta- me encantaría hacer muchas cosas.-la rubia hizo un mohín con sus labios- Está bien, me gustaría besart..._

_-Hola Brittany, Santana.-Santana inmediatamente cerro sus ojos con frustración. ¿Que acaso no podía besar a Brittany?_

_-Ruedas.-saludo de forma cortante separándose un poco de Brittany._

_-Hola Arti._

_-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto el muchacho castaño con una sonrisa prominente juntando sus manos en sus piernas mirando atento a las dos chicas._

_-Si-dijo atropelladamente la latina tratando de atemorizarlo con la mirada, y si que servía pero el castaño se resistía._

_-Creo que no.-contradijo el de silla de ruedas._

_-Ruedas, largo de aquí le iba a decir algo a Brittany que no creo que te importe escuchar._

_-Oh ¿ya le dirás?-pregunto intensificando aun más su sonrisa pareja demostrando emoción en ella- quiero estar aquí cuando lo hagas._

_-¿Qué me diga qué?-Esta vez insistió Brittany._

_-Que es una chupasangre.-comento tranquilo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. A Santana casi le da un paro cardiaco, cosa que no era posible sin embargo Arti Adams podía darse por hombre muerto._

_-¿Santana es una lentejuela?-cuestiono Brittany viendo a Arti como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-Britt, vámonos por favor.-susurro tomando el antebrazo de la rubia incitándola a salir de ahí, lo que estaba por venir no era nada favorable para nadie, en especial para la castaña._

_-Espera quiero saber lo que quiere decirme... explícame Arti._

_-Cariño, tu amiga-continuo haciendo comillas- es una asesina.-en ese instante el mundo se vino abajo para Santana. Miraba al castaño de una forma como si lo quisiera asesinar ahí mismo y era la verdad. Estaba sacando agresivamente de Narnia vampírica a Santana, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Cómo sabía Adams sobre Santana?_

_-No es verdad, santana jamás mataría a nadie. ¿Verdad Santy? –Insistió la rubia observando la seriedad en el rostro de santana, era tan extraño verla así de nuevo.- ¿Verdad santana?-otra vez produjo el engaño que dio por paso a descubrir a la mentira de la latina. Brittany parpadeaba y veía a su Santana, a la chica que había besado la noche anterior, la chica fuerte que ahora estaba débil._

_-Sabía que no lo negaría… Santana es un vampiro Britt.-dijo con voz dura mientras el rostro de la castaña se transformaba en uno de dolor._

_-No, no lo es, aléjate.-pronuncio con rudeza tratando de apartar al chico que tranquilamente avanzaba en dirección a ella._

_-Está bien, me iré. Pero el día que acabes muerta como los demás me reiré en tu tumba por ingenua._

_El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar desolado, Santana no decía nada al igual que Brittany. ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?_

_-¿Santana es verdad? Dime…-susurró la rubia buscando la mirada de Santana que escondía tras una máscara de insuficiencia y tenacidad demacrada._

_-Sí lo es.-dijo al cabo de unos minutos levantando su rostro dolido al de la rubia. Al mirar a la cherrio se sintió incompetente para ella. Se miraba de una forma tan repugnante, santana era un monstruo que se enamoro de un ángel equivocado, se sentía sucia al mirar a alguien tan puro como ella._

_-Aléjate de mi Britt, por favor no es bueno que tu y yo estemos juntas, lo siento.-fueron sus últimas famosas palabras antes de salir corriendo dejando a Brittany con un debate mental._

Ahí se encontraba Santana mirando hacia todo y a la vez a la nada, teniendo todo y nada entre sus manos intentando llevar un peso demasiado grande que ni siquiera su inmortalidad podría ayudarle en cargar una mínima cantidad.

Los problemas, homicidios, la sangre, sus padres, casi su propia muerte, su vida golpeaban literalmente su cerebro. Era demasiado, nunca creyó llevar una presión tan absorbente y además de un dolor que crecía en ella.

-Al menos el dolor es el que te hace saber que aun sigues vivo.-susurro a sí misma, encontrándose patética.-Santana tú no estás viva.-se recrimino.

Recordaba cada momento sucedido en su vida, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida sin embargo la parte que más le dolía era ver la cara de tristeza de Brittany dejándola vulnerable, era una mirada llena de reproche y miedo, no la culpaba, ella desvío a verle dicho sin embargo decidió esperar.

¿Esperar a que? A que algo peor pasara o que algún vampiro intentara hacerle daño a su rubia.

-Santana…-susurraron a sus espaldas.

-Brittany aléjate.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Pero yo si me tengo miedo, aléjate.- volvió a insistir sin voltear, se sentía insignificante.

-Santy nunca tendría miedo de ti, eres mí…-la rubia no pudo continuar porque no encontraba palabra para describir lo que eran, era patético que después de una situación como la de la noche anterior no definieran sus sentimientos.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que somos.-dijo con dureza la latina.

-Eso no quiere decir que no seamos algo- la inteligencia de Brittany seguía poniéndola a prueba, era tan especial su forma de hablar, decir, sentir, hacer, soñar, todo.

-Brittany por favor.-suplico Santana cerrando los ojos y tragando en seco por su garganta debatiéndose en dar la vuelta y abrasar a esa rubia que estaba dispuesta a quedarse con ella, o vivir con su propio miedo y no hacerlo.

-¿No me quieres?-pregunto con un halo de tristeza dejando caer una lagrima inconscientemente. Brittany era una persona fuerte pero muy sensible en algunos casos y este no era la excepción.

-No llores-comento aun santana dispuesta a dar media vuelta dando conclusión a sus temores, a la vida, a la gente que le importaba un carajo, a su inmortalidad, solo para estar con brittany.-Te amo Britt.

-Yo también.-pronuncio tomando delicadamente la mano de santana atrayéndola hacia su persona inundándola con un gran abraso que hizo sonreír a la latina.

-No sé porque eso me hace sentir mejor.

-Tú me haces sentir mejor.-sin más la holandesa beso su mejilla quedando con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Santana.

-Britt te soy sincera tengo miedo.-confeso sintiéndose apenada ante el mirar celeste de la rubia.

-¿Por mi?

-No por ti, por mí.

-Eres el vampiro o vampira, no lose… más hermosa y dulce que he conocido. Tienes un gran corazón.-y esos eran los momentos en que la vida siempre vale la pena, escuchar esas palabras que tanto anhelas y soñaban con oírlas se hacen presentes y con la ternura suficiente para volver loca a Santana.

-No más grande que el tuyo.

-Entonces...

-Entonces...

-¿No te importa que sea una chupasangre que no se detiene a ver al mundo y toma sangre de cualquiera que se me pasa por el camino?-dijo sin hacer ninguna parada para tomar aire tomando a Brittany de la cintura acercándola más a ella.

-No.

-Excelente.

-Se que no me morderás, mi sangre debe de apestar.

-Déjame corregirte señorita, que su sangre es la más dulce, inquietante y excitante que he olido en mi vida.

-¿Quieres probarla?-y ahí era cuando santana tenía un debate mental. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que el amor de tu vida te ofreciera probar su sangre así como si nada? Britt tenía ese algo que lograba cautivar y ablandar a Santana día con día, semana por semana.

-No me atrevería a morderte ni anqué fueras la última persona en la tierra.

-¿Vuelas?-pregunto con alegría tomando del cuello a la latina.

-No.

-¿Tienes súper poderes?-volvió a insistir con sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Soy un vampiro, no un héroe brittany.

-Es igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Ambos defienden a la gente.

-Yo no lo hago Brittany.

-¿Y porque me cuidas al igual que a Quinn y a su bebe?-Otro momento mas donde la inteligencia de la rubia ganaba momentos eternos y memorables en la mente de Santana. ¿Por qué todos no lograban ver la hermosa e inteligente persona que era Brittany? Estúpidos.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo sea.

-Es increíble… mi novia es un vampiro.

-Mi novia es una humana ¿Quién lo diría no?-dijo con ironía acercándose a la rubia que no hacía más que sonreír. El acercamiento estaba cerca, ya no existía esa gran distancia que había entre ellas, escasos milímetros separaban sus labios, solo un pequeño movimiento y todo estaría acabado.

-Disculpa-susurró Brittany al sentir un zumbido en su pantalón.- ¿Rachel?

-Que trae el jodido mundo en contra mía, primero Adams y luego la enana.- pronuncio con enojo al no poder besar los labios de su novia, esos momentos estaban frustrándola demasiado.

-Amm si, está bien, estoy ahí en 15 minutos.- colgó su celular e incisivamente miro a santana con una disculpa tatuada en su rostro.

-¿El Umpa Lumpa llama?-pregunto sin ninguna molestia en la voz.

-Sí, tengo que irme.

-Te llevo.-dijo antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo más.

-No, está bien yo iré sola.-fue cuando un dedo silencio a los labios de Brittany que se dio cuenta de la atenta mirada de la castaña sobre ella.

-Brittany, no tengo vida, he vagado por todos estos años sin amor, sin nada porque vivir y ahora que te tengo a ti… te cuidare lo mejor que tú me permitas hacerlo. Por favor déjame cuidarte.-suplico tratando de sonreír pues en su garganta un gran nudo se comenzaba a formar, quería desaparecerlo pero no había ningún poder que lo ahuyentara.

-Yo sabía que por celos se te alejaba Lord Tubbington, el es cariñoso, debió haber visto en ti algo que no le gusto y se equivoco Santana.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por darme una oportunidad.

-Te agradezco por darme algo porque vivir… ¿sabes? no me gusta ser cursi, será mejor que te lleve el Umpa Lumpa espera.-la rubia tomo la mano que santana le ofrecía y sin ninguna duda la tomo entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Santana, una duda.-trato de inquirir algo, más santana no se esperaba lo que estaba por venir.

-Dime.

-Si tú eres una vampiresa... ¿Rachel es un en realidad es un elfo?- la sonrisa de la castaña se hizo más grande y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial.

-Te amo-beso su frente para salir a casa de Rachel.

Sin duda todo esto parecía un sueño para santana del cual no quería despertar nunca, esto se estaba convirtiendo en un mundo mágico para ello donde todas las cursilerías pueden pasar y hasta donde el elfo "cof-cof Rachel" mas horrendo, podía recibir amor verdadero de alguien.

-¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte?-pregunto por última vez estacionando el auto frente a la casa de los Berry's.

-Si me hará bien despejarme un poco.

-Te entiendo y si quieres que no me acerque más a ti lo comprenderé Britt.- Lo sabía, no todo podía ser bueno en esta vida. De un momento a otro tenía los labios de la rubia adheridos a los suyos de una forma muy cómica ya que el espacio en el auto no era muy espacioso que digamos

-Te estás pareciendo a Rachel, hablas mucho.

-No me compares con el elfo, cielo.

-Nos vemos Santy.-dejo un último beso en los labios que la traían loca para salir del auto.

-Adiós Britt-Britt, me llamas para venir por ti. No dejare que te vayas sola.

Sin duda alguna la vida de Santana siguiendo un rumbo que por ahora era indeciso, quería llevar las cosas con calma pero todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, inclusive podría decirse que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Pero nadie podía negar que se sintiera jodidamente bien.

Brittany toco como le era de costumbre. Al tercer toque la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando la mano de la rubia en el aire.

-Brittany, pasa.- dejó entrar a la rubia empujarla gentilmente escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

-Bien, aquí estoy, ¿de qué querías hablar?-pregunto un poco molesta por el trato de Rachel, la rubia sabía cómo era la actitud de la morocha pero no era necesario arrastrarla, ella podía caminar, conocía el camino perfectamente.

-¿Tienes prisa?-inquirió al escuchar el tono molesto de Brittany.

-No.

-Britt, una pregunta ¿Qué hacia el auto de Santana "Bitch" López afuera?

-Rachel no le digas así, ahora sé porque te dice Umpa Lumpa.

-Genial, otro nuevo apodo.-comento con desgano en la voz.

-¿No se pueden llevar bien?

-Es imposible convivir con López.

-No lo es, mírame a mí.

-Pero Britt tú te relacionas con las personas con facilidad, yo no. Necesito ver sus planes futuros, conocerlas, catalogarlas, criticarlas un poco y si pasan todo eso serán confiables.-era verdad, Rachel tenía un serio problema con socializarse. En ocasiones la gente no era lo demasiado buena para ella o no podía comparase con su talento, pero a pesar de ello en ocasiones muy raras cambiaba para hacer amigos y no sentirse tan sola. Su personalidad egocéntrica e imperativa alteraba a la gente.

-¿Hiciste eso conmigo?-cuestiono confundida la rubia sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Rachel vestida con un edredón rosa en tonos pasteles.

-¿No te diste cuenta?-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo tomando un peine del baño.

-Oh por dios Rachel.

-Dejando el tema al lado… ¿como estas?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-No eso, platícame un poco de tu vida. Desde que estas con Santana te has distanciado un poco de mi.-dejo con un tono de reproche y tristeza, después de todo Brittany era una de sus muy pocas amigas y ahora que la rubia pasaba demasiado tiempo con santana no se habían visto ni tenían ocasión para hablar.

-Es verdad.

-Bien ¿hablaras?

-No ha pasado nada nuevo, aun Lord Tubbignton sigue fumando, gato tonto no sabe que puede morir de eso.

-Ahh- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Hey y ¿Finn?, no se te despegaba del lado las últimas semanas, estaba llegando a pensar que estaban pegados como esos bebes que nacen juntos.

-Mestizos Britt.

-Me entendiste, ese es el punto.

-Brittany no hay nada que decir, supongo que estamos bien.-bufo al momento de sentarse de espaldas a la porrista pasando su mano por su cabello húmedo.- Odio esto-dijo de repente mientras que Brittany esperaba que la plática fluyera.-es demasiado meloso hasta para mi gusto, me estoy hartando un poco de él.

-Ahora sabemos porque Quinn lo dejo, tenía razón al decir que ser aun bobo y créeme yo sé de eso.

-Hablando de Quinn... ¿H-has hablado con ella?-dejo un poco de nerviosismo y pena en cada palabra. Rachel desde su última plática con la rubia no había cruzado palabras a excepción de algunos y simples "hola y adiós"... Era tan simple su comunicación que hasta podían considerarse como 2 extrañas, pero Rachel estaba preocupada realmente por Quinn, aunque no lo admitiera sentía un fuerte sentimiento que la atraía a ella.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Nadie gasta saliva por gusto.

-Britt, Santana te esta influenciando demasiado.

-Contéstame.-ordeno la cheerio topándose con la mirada tras el espejo que la morena traba de ocultar.

-Es curiosidad…además ¿quien la nombro para que ella este en todas nuestras conversaciones?-pregunto sin importancia.

-Tú fuiste y es la primera vez que la nombras.

-No, es verdad.-alego como niña pequeña.

-Sí, lo es.

-No, Brittany.-chilló acentuando su postura seria comenzando a peinar el flequillo que cubría su frente y le opacaba la vista por algunos momentos.

-Sí, Rachel.

-Deja de insistir.- Rachel automáticamente creó un silencio un tanto espantoso para ella, sin embargo la rubia aprovecho ese tiempo para recostarse en la cama de Rachel y pensar un poco en todo lo que estaba pasando, era simplemente perfecto.

Ahora tenía una novia ¿extraño? No tanto y no cambiaba que su novia fuera un vampiro, eso la hacía sentirse más orgullosa de Santana y de ella misma solamente porque pudo conquistar y llenar de amor un corazón con una coraza que no dejaba entrar a nadie. Sin embargo a la rubia las dudas la invadían, no dudas de cómo podría fluir su relación con la latina, si no de como lo tomarían las personas. Lima era un pueblo muy homofóbico y no era bueno poder tener una relación abierta con una persona del mismo sexo, pero a Brittany no le importaba, afrontaría todo o que este chiflado mundo.

-Rachel… ¿crees que se puedan comparar las flores con los humanos?-pregunto de repente la rubia provocando que la morocha dejara parara de cepillarse el cabello y observara a Brittany que yacía acostada con un semblante serio.

-Posiblemente.

-¿También con las flores que tienen espinas?

-Si también con las flores que tienen espinas.

-¿Tú sabes porque las flores tienen espinas?-Rachel Berry no sabía para que las flores tenían espinas, aun con su cepillo en mano se dedicaba a observar a la rubia que seguían aun con una seriedad tan grande que nunca pensó eso de Brittany.- Las espinas ¿Por qué las tienen?

-Las espinas no sirven para nada, son la maldad de las flores.-espeto con seguridad al recordar en su infancia como al arrancar algunas flores del jardín de su abuelo en varias ocasiones se encababa las espinas sin querer alguno.

-Si un cordero quisiese comer a una flor que plantas, ¿no hay nadie que pudiese salvarla?

-¿Qué haría un cordero comiendo una flor?-pregunto confundida hartándose un poco por la actitud poco madura de la rubia.

- ¿Tú crees que alguien quien protegería a esa flor si...?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No creo nada!, te respondí cualquier cosa. Me ocupo de pensar en algo importante, déjame en paz.- vociferó tomando una actitud roñosa, en veces la conducta infantil de Brittany lograba hartarla como ninguna otra. Sin embargo no era culpa de Brittany que la castaña estuviera alterada por la conversación de Quinn, en su interior sabía que lo que estaba asiendo era erróneo.

-Hablas como las personas grandes, confundes todo, lo mezclas todo ¿Qué no tienes razón de lo que dices?-la voz de Brittany se escuchaba enojada, se levanto de inmediato de la cama moviendo su cabello dorado al compas de sus pasos.

-Conozco a una persona que jamás pudo oler un flor, que jamás miro una puesta de sol y todo lo que ha hecho es contar estrellas sintiéndose dueño de ellas por solo poder contarlas y reclamarlas antes que nadie. Se repetía diario "soy un hombre serio", "soy una persona sensata", pero eso no es una persona, es un queso.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto confundida Rachel al no entender lo último de la rubia.

-Queso, comida, es fácil de conseguir pero difícil de quitar.-explico aun con irritabilidad- Hace millones de años que las flores producen espinas, ¿tú crees que no es importante hablar sobre temas como ese cuando una está en peligro? ¿Qué tal si el cordero va hacia ella y trata de eliminarla? ¿Acaso al mundo no le importara perder a una de las flores más bellas y amables del mundo muriera? ¿No es más importante que las sumas de un viejo gordo y amarillo?-movía sus manos con inquietud y su cara estaba tornándose de un ligero tono carmesí que cubría sus mejillas y parte de su cuello- Y si yo conozco a esa flor única en toda la tierra que no existe en ninguna otra parte y el cordero llega a querer comerla un día sin darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho ¿no es importante?-enrojeció completamente de cólera mientras Rachel la observaba impactada como un pequeño enclenque.- Si alguien ama a una flor de la que solo existe un ejemplar que tardo miles y miles de años en crecer y es un motivo suficiente solo con verla el sentirle feliz ¿no sería triste que esa flor fuera arrancada de tu vida? No será feliz el ver a esa flor en alguna parte del mundo y decir con orgullo "he ahí mi flor que nadie puede poseer, que nadie puede tener", pero si el cordero come esa flor es como si para el dueño de esa flor todo desapareciere, todo se volviera gris y no hubiera alegría ¿Eso no es importante para ti Rachel?

Rachel miraba absorta tratando de sintetizar toda la información que Brittany le había vomitado encima en forma literal. Todo era tan cierto que cuando la rubia derramo unas lágrimas y su rostro se volvió triste sintió una opresión en el pecho culpable de haberle hecho es, a alguien que se decía su amiga. La morocha dejo su orgullo en aquella silla, se olvido de todas sus preocupaciones, de los problemas, de su futuro que ahora no importaba en absoluto.

Sin detenerse a penar en nada se lanzo a sus brazos acomodando a la rubia que aun seguía haciendo más grande su culpa en su cuello pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

-La flor que tú amas, no está en peligro Britt, esa flor te tiene a ti como fuerza y es más que suficiente para que ningún corderito se le acerque.

Pero Rachel no se dio cuenta de quien hablaba Brittany. Era tan obvio.

Su flor era santana, única en el mundo.

Las espinas todo su dolor y remordimiento hacia ella, también sus mascaras.

Y Arti el cruel corderito que quería apartarla de su camino.

Era un cuento que no tenía fin, sin embargo guardo sus esperanzas en Rachel, no le podía decir a ella lo que era Santana, por más que fuese su amiga no podía hacerlo por el hecho de proteger a la persona que amas, y para Brittany, esa persona era santana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hemorules:<strong> Vi las fotos, jejeje( la curiosidad mato al gato) Si alguien tuviera ese cuerpo y quisiera presumirlo andaría desnudo por toda la vida*-*, dejando el tema al lado de lo hermosisisisisma que es esta chica, Brittana Is On(:_

_**Chofa:** Hola... amm nunca te había leído así que bienvenido(: o bienvenida(:, hubo poco Brittana en el capitulo, pero sin embargo pienso recompensarlo con este capítulo y la verdad no sé si fue tu Iphone, dicen que Hemo tan distraída ya las había subido, pero bueno, son temas personales de ella, es su vida. Hey no te preocupes por la corrección, enserio muchas gracias, se me había pasado tengo una horrible ortografía gracias por corregirme. Y no es un lujo que escriba de esa forma, o no se aun no lo descubro. Hasta la próxima, besos(:_

_**Atercio:** Hola 1.-Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, me siento alagada :D 2.-Muchas gracias (de nuevo) por comentar y darle una oportunidad al ficc, espero que te sigas enganchando a la historia (colombia:DDD?) besos desde México._

_**Alee**: Finn es mi personaje favorito de Glee (SARCASMO) odio a Finn y al actor, nada contra el solo que odie a ambos por igual (: JAJAJA pobre Quinn lose, pero para ser feliz hay que sufrir un poquito o mucho. Saludos y gracias ti por comentar._

_**PatyLove:** en el Show santana es mas bitch que en este ficc, y la verdad no sé, hubiera sido muy bueno que ella la hubiera ayudado. Bueno muy poco Brittana pero aquí está mi compensación, el capitulo anterior era para introducirlos un poco a la verdadera trama(: saludos… Hemo esta divina, hermosa y perfecta sin ropa o con ropa JejejejejeÜ_

_**Yinnebra:** Hola…por supuesto que tendremos FaBerry… RM desperdicia mucho potencial en parejas en Glee, debería de aprovecharla y hacer el sueño de toda Faberry. Suerte para ti, no tuviste que esperar tanto... a Finn lo odio así que sencillamente le joderé la vida:* saludos, y gracias por comentar, hasta luego._


	8. Chapter 8  Las dos caras de la Luna

Hey hola, ¿cómo están? Yo me estoy quemando todas las pocas neuronas que tengo y lo único que me ayuda a sobrevivir son las dos semanas de descanso que tendré después de estos días. Siento el no haber podido actualizar antes y pongo de excusa mi tarea (: ya ni los de universidad se estresan tanto

Bueno, me alegra que sigan comentando el Ficc y sobretodo que les guste. Y también a los nuevos lectores que siguen la historia. Gracias por todos sus comentarios ya niños y sobre todo gracias a los que pueden corregir mi ortografía Jejejejeje soy muy mala en ella, trataré de mejorarla. Espero actualizar pronto, no prometo nada aunque espero que así sea.

Para ustedes.

**PD:** Glee no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, los errores sí. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Este FanFicc está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión y entretenimiento para ustedes y sobre todo para mí (:

**PD2**: El titulo de este capítulo es la síntesis de todo el contenido, Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Las dos caras de la Luna.<em>

_Tan hermosas y apacibles, pero siempre una más obscura que la otra._

Rachel Berry, una muchacha de estatura más baja de lo normal, esto a creencia de Santana- _Nunca había visto a alguien tan enano_- replicaba la latina cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, incluso al parecer Santana estaba realmente obsesionada por la altura de Rachel, nadie podía ser tan pequeña y tener a todo un rascacielos como novio, he ahí la teoría de que los opuestos se atraen. Volviendo al tema, Rachel en pocas palabras era Rachel. Tan fácil y tan complicada de describir, su carácter cambiante y sus deslices de diva podían hartar a las personas en menos de 5 minutos que estuvieran al lado de ella, pero a pesar de su ego enorme, Berry -como la apodaba Santana- tenía un corazón enorme capaz de perdonar a quien se lo pidiese, claro midiendo las consecuencias y también conociendo a la persona que se lo pidiese.

La vida de Rachel no era fácil, hija adoptiva de un matrimonio homosexual que no era muy bien recibido en Lima, sin embargo trataba de sobrevivir día a día en el infierno llamado escuela. ¿Por qué infierno? ¿Acaso no era un infierno donde la mayoría de tus compañeros se burlan de ti y te tiraran malteadas heladas a la cara diciendo que no tienes talento para nada? ¿Dónde los que creíste tus amigos muchas veces te dan la espalda? ¿El tener que enfrentarte a los demás para sobresalir y lastimar a quienes más quieres? Era un calvario pero Rachel era un chica fuerte con una mentalidad tan grande que automáticamente veía a los que le habían o alguna vez hicieron daño como gente ordinaria. Nunca se dejó caer, nunca bajó la cabeza al sentirse intimidada y por eso muchas veces había terminado en el baño de las chicas tratando de limpiar su ropa del liquido pegajoso, pero se sentía orgullosa de ella misma. Rachel sabía que se necesitaría una paciencia enorme y también esperanza para salir de aquel lugar y cumplir sus sueños. Por eso, antes de recibir o haber recibido un Sluchie se repetía miles de veces que ellos nunca lograrían salir de ese apestoso sitio al que llamaban Cuidad, cosa que mantenía su temperamento en alto mas sin embargo, eso no quería decir que tendría que comportarse fuerte todo el tiempo, Rachel sufría, en silencio y sola como siempre lo hizo y así seguiría ya que a la morocha no le gustaba sentir consideración o dar lastima a la comunidad en general.

Rachel miro su reflejo en el baño y suspiro con fuerza.

-Nada me detendrá.-susurró apoyando sus manos en el mosaico del lavabo mirando su rostro ahora completamente aseado tratando de formar la sonrisa típica de Rachel Berry.

Miraba su imagen a través del espejo y no se sentía ella, veía a la presumida Rachel Berry que muchos conocían pero nadie a excepción de sus pocos amigos había observado más allá de la imagen superficial de ella. Todos tenían dos mascaras y Rachel trataba de ocultarlas ambas.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que desviara su vista y observará con un nudo en su garganta a la que alguna vez en su vida considero como su amiga.

La rubia observó de reojo a la morena cuando decidió entrar al baño. Al principio pensó que era el Sluchie el que obstruía su visión pero se equivocó al momento de sentir el aroma de Rachel invadiendo todo el ambiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se ubico en el otro lavamanos aun lado de la morena y comenzó la fastidiosa tarea quitar el liquido frio de su rostro que al secarse, más se adhería al perfecto rostro de Quinn. Poco a poco abrió el grifo dejando que el agua corriera con libertar para obstruir su paso tomando el líquido entre sus manos llevándolo hacía su rostro y dejando que mojara y tratara de quitar toda mancha de Sluchie de cereza.

La morena no podía apartar la vista de Quinn, estaba tan centrada en dedicar a analizar cada parte que veía de ella, sin duda todo era diferente. Rachel jamás pensó ver a Quinn limpiándose su hermoso rostro por un Sluchie, siempre era _Quinn Bitch Fabray_ quien los lanzaba a los menos afortunados y sobre todo a Rachel, era realmente extraño ver lo contrario ¿Acaso estaba en el mundo al revés? O ¿Estaría soñando?

-Creo que necesitas ayuda-dijo Rachel acercándose a la rubia sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo del vestido azul claro que llevaba el día de hoy. Quinn la observó sin embargo no puso objeción, raro en ella ya que la rubia cambiaba muy fácil de carácter, al igual o más rápido que Rachel.

-¿Sientes lastima por mi? ¿Por eso me ayudas?-preguntó La ex-porrista apoyando su espalda en la baldosa fría de la pared resbalando lentamente hasta el suelo donde siguió en suposición monótona con su vista perdida a la nada. La morocha al ver a la chica que creyó valiente, que creía que podía salir adelante sola, se puso en cuclillas levantando la barbilla de Quinn con su mano derecha un tanto temblorosa.- ¿Por qué tiemblas?

-Toco el rostro más perfecto que nunca había visto y tú dices ¿que por qué tiemblo?-aquella pregunta sonó retórica viniendo de Rachel.- Nunca he sentido lastima por ti, se lo que se siente que te tiren un Sluchie en el rostro, no es fácil de quitar y en muchas ocasiones ocupe una mano y nadie me la brindo, así que por eso te ayudo.

-¿Por compasión entonces?-de nuevo cuestiono la rubia en su papel de no bajar la guardia. Estaba de frente a la persona que la hacía perder la cordura, la persona que más quería y no iba a permitir sentirse débil frente a ella.

-No confundas, compasión es un sentimiento de pena o lastima hacia los que sufren calamidades. Tus sufres una desgracia pero la compasión no es algo que venga de mi parte, sino más bien es cariño. Aunque no lo creas siempre pensé que podíamos llegar a tolerarnos, pero entre Finn, el Glee Club, tú como porrista, no fue posible.-dijo Rachel con tranquilidad doblando el pañuelo hasta que se formó un triangulo, seguido comenzó a rosar la tela con el rostro de la rubia intentando secar las pequeñas gotitas del liquito transparente que resbalaban de la cara de Quinn.

-¿Por qué?-indago sorprendida por la respuesta de Rachel.

-Eso es algo que aun no llego a comprender. Sin embargo tengo varias teorías.

-Las escuchare.-la rubia había bajado un poco su temperamento aunque de nada le sirvió debido a las hormonas que ahora fluían en cantidades mas grandes a lo normal dejando su cerebro lleno de sentimientos encontrados. _"Malditas hormonas" _pensó Quinn.

-La primera fue que nunca pude ver tu verdadero yo, ni tu tampoco la persona que bajo mi enorme ego en ocasiones se oculta.

-Se escucha razonable… ¿Y la segunda?-Pregunto interesada ya que la primera teoría de la morena era correcta. Ninguna de las dos mostraba sus personalidades una a la otra, sin embargo Quinn, era la más cambiante de las dos.

-Que simplemente me odias y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.-al escuchar eso el corazón de la rubia se rompió ¿Cómo podía creer Rachel que ella la odiaba? De un momento a otro los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, los granizados dirigidos a la castaña, las burlas, los apodos, su comportamiento. La ex-porrista tenía suerte de que Rachel, sobre todo lo que le hizo estuviera ayudándola.

-Rachel, yo no te odio, nunca lo he hecho.-le dijo con seriedad tomando una de las manos de la morocha que dejo su labor para mirar a los hipnotízantes ojos ámbar de Quinn, observando lo que en mucho tiempo deseó. Una mirada sincera, llena de verdad y sin rencores.- Lo admito eres desesperante en ocasiones e irritante también sin dejar que tu...

-Entendí el punto.-corto Rachel causando por parte de la rubia una ligera sonrisa.

-Después de todo lo que no te dije-bromeo Quinn- Siempre te tuve envidia.

-¿Envidia?-pregunto la castaña cambiando su posición a otra más cómoda hincándose sobre sus propias piernas.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Antes de convertirme en la perra mas perra de todas en McKiley tenía sueños que se vieron opacados lentamente por Frannie, ella quería que fuera la reina de la escuela al igual que ella. Poco a poco me fui dejando manipular hasta que me di cuenta de todo lo que había conseguido. Tenía novio, tenía el control de la escuela, tenía todo lo que alguna vez y lo que nunca pude imaginar-Ahora Rachel por fin estaba viendo a la pequeña Lucy Fabray que pensó que durante un tiempo vivía dentro de ella.- Sin embargo a cambio di mi felicidad, mis esperanzas, mis anhelos y termine perdiendo lo que nunca tuve. ¿Sabías que jamás pasante desapercibida por mi? Desde el momento que entraste, me verificaste tu actitud y tu fuerza. Me sentí débil. Veía tu fortaleza, a tus amigos, veía tus paciones como lo es cantar y me hacía sentir tan frustrada al no poder tener lo mismo. Tal vez pienses que soy una terrible persona y lo reconozco…

-Nunca pensé que fueras una terrible persona-Rachel interrumpió a la de mirar ámbar tomando una de sus manos en señal de apoyo. En realidad toda la información le estaba llegando de golpe y no sabía cómo actuar, estaba siendo complicado.-…Solo alguien que seguía el camino equivocado.-termino haciendo hincapié en sus palabras.

-No es sencillo seguir el camino correcto.- susurró Quinn huyendo de la mirada de cariño de Rachel.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera-animo la pequeña- mírame a mí. Todos los días tengo que traer dos cambios de ropa por si acaso, pero jamás me rendí ni lo haré y cuando salga de este pueblo apestoso les restregare en sus rostros que logré ser alguien.-dijo con el orgullo Berry a todo su apogeo. Quinn no dudo en sentir felicidad por ella sin embargo el sentimiento de fracaso se apoderaba de ella.

-Me sentiré orgullosa cuando me lo grites en la cara.-le sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo.

-No lo digo por ti Quinn, tienes el potencial suficiente para salir de aquí por tus propios logros.

-Estoy embarazada, eso es por mis propios logros.- ironizó la rubia dándose su espacio para levantarse lentamente.

-No hablaba de esos logros. Hablo de tus talentos, cantas muy bien.-Alegro Rachel captando las palabras de Quinn. Rachel pensaba y creía en ella, sabía que si alguien podía salir de ese lugar eran ella y la rubia.

-No tan bien como tú.-La morena se empeño en seguirle el paso levantándose y mirando como Quinn se encontraba en la misma posición que ella antes de que entrara en el baño.

-No te compares, somos diferentes-susurró tocando con temor la espalda de la rubia.- Yo soy Rachel Berry y tu Quinn Fabray, dos personas muy diferentes que en ocasiones no tienen nada en común, dos personas que se equivocan como las demás… -pauso esperando que las palabras faltantes vinieran a ella por arte de magia, aun así no lo hicieron.

- Y no podemos hacer nada por detener los errores, solo podemos aceptarlos y tratar de sobre llevarlos.-finalizo el discurso que la diva inicio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que encontré a la verdadera Quinn Fabray.-comento apartando su mano del cuerpo de la ex-HWSM que al no sentir la mano de la diva dio un fuerte suspiro que vino acompañado de un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible al tacto de Rachel? Lo único que podía hacer era recriminar a sus malditas hormonas.

-Aun no Rach, aun no, se puede decir que no me conoces.-dijo bobamente encontrándose con la mirada chocolate que la hizo derretirse ante ella.

-Empecemos desde cero entonces, yo no te conozco y tú tampoco.- habló animadamente Rachel con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, estaban dando grandes pasos. Esta era la primera conversación civilizada que habían tenido amabas chichas y no lo dudaban esto las aterraba. Además nadie había salido muerto, todo estaba bien.

-No creo que sea posible, no contigo Rachel.- la rubia salió dejando a una Rachel asombrada tras de ella, realmente Rachel Berry no sabía nada sobre Quinn Lucy Fabray.

* * *

><p>Definitivamente la vida de vueltas enormes en la vida. Santana nunca se imagino rodeada de humanos, mucho menos ir a una escuela pública y sobre todo llegar a enamorarse de una humana.<p>

Brittany ahora formaba parte de la vida de Santana López, aquella vampira incapaz de hablar de amor, porque era un tema el cual desconocía del todo. Y sin embargo el corazón muerto de la latina no pudo resistirse a una inmensa alegría y a unos ojos destellando amor y cariño tan hermosos que no dudo en aceptarlos. Más no iba a mentir, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que podía llegar a sucederle a la rubia a su lado. Era un inmerso dilema mental que se mantenía todo el tiempo que no estaba con Brittany.

Santana se preocupaba por la ojiazul que por otra persona o vampiro en toda su larga existencia, era inmenso el amor que la rubia de brindaba, tan fuerte para poder combatir con todos sus miedos internos, aunque Santana aun no se abría por completo a Britanny. La amaba, lo sabía pero había varias cosas que la latina había omitido de su vida, se lo contaría algún día a Brittany. La latina esperaba que ese día estuviese tan lejano como el día del final de su existir.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto la rubia preocupada viendo la expresión seria en el rostro de Santana que al escuchar que la rubia le hablaba suavizó su rostro dejando sus pensamientos de largo.

-Estoy preocupada.-Se sincero, al menos esto era verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Adams.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el? ¿Debería de sentir celos?

-Me preocupa desde el momento que fue como una niña estúpida a decirte que era un vampiro.

-No me importa ¿sabes?

-¿Que sea un vampiro?-pregunto con esperanza en la voz al escuchar a Brittany.

-Arti.

-Por un momento pensé que todo era demasiado bueno.-bufó con cierta molestia tocando con suavidad el hombro de la bailarina.

-Tampoco me importa que seas un vampiro.

-Lose Britt.

-Solo que hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo supo Arti que eras un vampiro?-dijo con su rostro hecho un poema, era tan divertido ver a Brittany en estas situaciones. No se sabía si su expresión era de enojo o de molestia o simplemente era un puchero de frustración.

-Es lo que me sigo preguntando desde hace una semana.

-¿Arti no es un vampiro?

-No, no lo es, sino ya estuviera muerto, lo cual me haría muy feliz-amplio aun mas su sonrisa contagiando a Britt con ella- Hay ciertos códigos entre vampiros. Un vampiro no puede delatar a otro ser sobrenatural porque se condena a su propia muerte.-explico tranquilamente viendo como la rubia acomodaba su cabeza en la piernas de Santana.

-¿Existen las hadas?-Dejó sin más dejando a la de piel un tanto morena pensando por un momento.

-Si existo yo, no creo que nada sea imposible.

-¿Puedo conocer a una?-exclamo con felicidad retirándose de su posición para acercarse un poco a Santana.

-¿Por qué no? Aprovechare llevando un elfo para compararlo con Berry.-Era verdad, si ella existía ¿por qué no habría otras criaturas? Solo faltaba encontrar un hada y un elfo, en realidad quería compararlo con Rachel.

-Santana.-regaño con dulzura volviendo a recostarse.

-Ya, ya, solo digo Britt.

-¿San?-pregunto de nuevo con dulzura después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Sí?-respondió Santana centrando su completa atención en Brittany. Era curioso decir el "centrar su atención" porque no había ningún momento en el que Santana Lopez descuidara a su novia. Nunca la dejaba sola, cuidaba de ella como una niña pequeña, la complacía incluso en la mayoría de sus caprichos, le ayudaba en lo que necesitara. _"Te ablandas Santana, pronto te compraran un collar de mascotas y te darán comida de animal" _Era una de las muchas frases que Jonathan solía decirle cuando veía la sonrisa idiota por parte de Santana.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Muero de hambre.-contesto con una risita como niña pequeña tratando de ocultar alguna travesura a sus padres.

-Solo permitiré que mueras de dos cosas. Debido a una causa natural o que mueras de placer obviamente brindado por mi ¿Qué deseas comer?-comento sin ninguna preocupación de que alguien pudiera escucharlas. A lo que sabían solo Hanna, la hermana menor de Brittany, su pequeña cuñada, estaba en su habitación dormida desde hace varias horas.

-Me siento en un sueño, me pellizcaré… -Brittany tomo su mano y la llevo a su formado abdomen pellizcándolo hasta que sintió un leve dolor.-No, no estoy soñando.

-Eso es lo que me repito a diario cuando estoy contigo-susurró mientras veía a Brittany yendo hacia la cocina. En ocasiones se preguntaba si el vampiro era ella-... Venga ¿Qué quieres que cocine?

-¿Comida tal vez?-bromeo Brittany abriendo la nevera sacando una botella de agua que dejo sobre el mosaico color madera de la cocina.

-No te burles, tienes suerte de ser hermosa.-de un movimiento rápido Santana atrapo a Brittany entre una pared haciendo casi imposible que la rubia pudiera moverse.

-Lose.- Santana unió tiernamente sus labios con los de la holandesa sintiendo de nuevo aquella supernova explotar ¿Qué acaso siempre se sentiría así cada vez que le diera un beso? Por un beso de la rubia moriría, de eso estaba segura. Con calma comenzó a disminuir el ritmo del beso que por algunos segundos se había tornado un tanto pasional tomando la firme y delicada cintura de la rubia entre sus manos separándose por unos segundos dándole un respiro a Brittany. Santana se replicaba _"Recuerda que ella necesita respirar_" cada vez que perdía en los delgados labios de la rubia.

-Tu madre está a punto de entrar.-susurró la castaña a los labios de la ojiazul.

-Tiene llave.-contestó sin más.

-No me refiero a eso… bueno mm quiero decir que…-la latina aclaro su garganta, estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso en la extraña relación que tenían-...Pues…Y-yo...T-tu-tu

-¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas cariño?-dejo un último beso en sus labios para deshacer el agarre de Santana tomando ambas manos de la latina que a paso lento se separaron del cuerpo de la bailarina.

-Desde hace semanas.

-Brittany, ¿Santana? Es un gusto verte aquí, tenías semanas sin verte, hay demasiado trabajo en el hospital.-ahí estaba su suegra. La madre de Brittany era casi tan hermosa como su hija, ahora supo de quien heredo la belleza y el buen ánimo que la caracterizaba.

-Señora Pierce, buenas tardes ¿Cómo está usted?-saludo cortésmente poniendo su educación ante todo. Siempre le enseñaron desde pequeña a respetar a las personas adultas o más grandes que ella. Aunque aquí pudiese hacerse una excepción.

-¿Usted? Santana tutéame.-comentó Susan acercándose a su hija depositando un beso en su frente.

-No puedo, por más que intento no puedo.

-Chica mi nombre es fácil, es Susan.

-Ahhh... Su…Su-Susan.

-Cariño es fácil, primero va la S luego la U después la S y la A y por último la N.-ayudo Brittany acercándose a la morena pasando su brazo por la pequeña cintura de Santana.

-Me salvaste la vida Britt-acto seguido Brittany dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la morena para después darle un poco de espacio permaneciendo junto a ella.-… Ahora si empecemos de nuevo, Buenas tardes Susan.-

-Santana buenas tardes… ahora ya dejando los modales ¿Tienen hambre?-preguntó al ver la interacción entre ambas chicas y el rostro de su hija un poco pálido. "_Deberá ser falta de alimento"- _pensó su madre.

-Britt muere de hambre.-delató Santana a su chica sonriendo con placidez.

-Sí y Santana estaba por cocinar para mi, dijo que no dejaría que muriera de hambre si no por causas… ahh unas causas algo extrañas o que muriera de plac…

-Britt que tal si seguimos con la tarea de matemáticas-corto con sus palabras atropelladas moviendo sus ojos con inquietud.

-San, no nos dejaron tarea de matemáticas, incluso ya no nos dejan tarea desde hace varios días.-"Carajo" Pensó observando a la madre de la rubia mirarlas con…con ¿una mezcla de extrañeza y felicidad?

-Brittany, yo no vine ayer.- mintió descaradamente pues sabía que Susan estaba enterada por parte de Brittany que ella iba y venía de la casa con tanta facilidad como si fuera la suya.

-Claro que lo hiciste, y el día anterior y también el...-cuando pensó que podía estar peor escucho la risa ahogada de Susan que trataba de contenerse tapando con una de sus manos sus labios.

-Cielo lleva a Santana arriba antes de que se empiece a poner roja, mira su rostro. Las llamare para cenar, porque santana se quedara a acompañarnos ¿verdad?-habló cuando ya no le quedaban ganas de reírse, la pobre de Santana se veía que estaba avergonzada. Raro en un vampiro.

-Sería un placer... Susan.-

-Chicas, la puerta abierta, estoy en casa.-dijo con calma y seriedad al mismo tiempo. ¿Esa mujer que pensaba de la relación que Santana tenía con su hija? Era verdad, Santana era toda una fiera sexual pero hasta de cierta forma hasta ahora, no había pensado como sería tener sexo con Brittany y al pensarlo miles de cuestiones y dudas abatían su cerebro.

-Yo… ella... yo...-de nuevo balbuceo al no saber qué decir.

-¿Santana tienes trabada la lengua? porque hace unos minutos no parecía estarlo y lo comprobé, con la mía.-En esos momentos Susan solo atino al reírse pues no sabía si debía tomarlo como una broma o como una confesión desatolondrada. Pero al ver de nuevo el rostro apenado de la morena decidió que era demasiado sufrimiento por un día.

-Sera mejor que suban.

-Ven.-tomo la mano de santana y arrastro con paso decidido a su recamara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-cuestiono sentándose en su cama mirando de reojo la puerta entreabierta donde Santana avanzaba con cierta paciencia.

-Porque tartamudeas cuando esta mi madre presente. Dicen que cuando a una persona le gusta otra, tartamudea ¿te gusta mi madre?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Qué? No Britt, no lo niego es hermosa, pero nadie más que tú.

-¿Entonces?-indagó la rubia.

-¿Ella sabe que nosotras somos novias?-dijo con nerviosismo.

-No lose, espero que lord Tubbington no le haya dicho, me gustaría que lo hicieras tu.-confesó poniendo una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-Ese es el problema.-La latina después de decir esto comenzó a darle vueltas a la situación, no era fácil de entender ni mucho menos de explicar.

-¿No quieres decírselo?-dijo extrañada ante el comportamiento de Santana, de un momento a otro la castaña cambiaba mucho en cuanto su carácter y eso era lo que tenía de algún modo preocupada a Brittany.

-No es que no quiera, solo que... necesito decirte algo antes.

-¿Cortaras conmigo?-la cara de felicidad cambio de un momento a otra en una expresando tristeza.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir al escuchar hablar a la rubia-Ni que fuera idiota, dejarte ir seria lo último que haría en mi vida.

-Me quedo más tranquila.- Brittany respiro más calmada levantándose de su cama tratando de ir hacia Santana.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que… Brittany te seré honesta, no puedo darte muchas cosas que tú quieres. Mira, cuando eres un vampiro y respiras en un ambiente con humanos es como si no hubieras comido en meses y al momento de entrar a un restauran los olores te marearan, pero sabes que no puedes comerlos, es una sensación tan intoxicarte que cuando te conocí tenía que huir de ti por qué no soportaba tu aroma.-dijo con un deje de tristeza mirando tras la ventana observando como el sol descendía con lentitud y dejaba con menos luminosidad a toda la cuidad.

-Manera tan sutil de decir que apesto.-Santana ladeo su cabeza formando una débil sonrisa.

-Apestas a gloria entonces. Tu aroma, el olor que desprendes, tu voz, tus labios, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu carácter, todo me atrae hacia a ti, es como un imán y estando contigo me siento tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo siento que estas en peligro.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que me muerdas.- comentó sin más restándole importancia a lo que había dicho anteriormente. Eso en santana desato su paz interior. Sin decir nada se aparto de ella y tratando de no subir su volumen de voz continúo hablando bajo la mirada atónita de la rubia.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te conviertas en alguien como yo, que mueras-dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada pero a la vez llena de seriedad-… y por egoísta que suene… que te alejes de mí.

-Nunca lo haría Santana.

-Si me descuido podría pasar.-de nuevo la inquietud volvía a ella, se sentó en la cama de Brittany tomando su rostro en sus manos tallando un poco sus sienes que comenzaban a dolerle.- ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, tengo miedo, estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer, el amor es tan ridículo y confuso. Nunca pensé en verme enamorada y menos de alguien de quien no valgo la pena.

-Mueve tu trasero de mi cama, levántate ahora y deja de menos preciarte.-hablo con voz demandante- Si algo me enseñaste fue a no hacerme menos. Santana eres la persona…

-Vampiro, ser sobrenatural, moustruo… como desees llamarlo, no soy una persona.-interrumpió la latina en su misma posición.

-Eres el mosutro más hermoso que haya visto, la mejor de todos. Mira hasta donde llegamos, me enamore de un vampiro y tengo la suerte que me corresponda. Lo llamare destino.

-Lo llamare fortuna.

-Me estoy hartando de tu actitud-espetó visiblemente enojada. La palabra enojo e ira no existían en el mundo mágico de Brittany. Ella era una persona que consideraba que la violencia en la sociedad y la ira hacia otras personas era absurda e innecesaria.

-Yo también, perdona.-susurró sintiéndose mal por ella misma, se estaba dando lastima. Veía a la rubia frente a ella, entregándole todo el amor que nunca recibió y lo estaba rechazando, era una estúpida.

-No hay nada que perdonar, solo por favor, no te menos precies, por mi.-se puso a la altura de Santana para tomar sus manos y besar tiernamente cada una de ellas.- Soy tu novia, estoy aquí cuando lo necesites y sobre todo, te amo Santana.

-Me haces sentirme especial.-murmuró a los labios del amor de su vida.

-Lo eres al igual que yo, alguien una vez me dijo y espero que ese alguien no esté equivocado porque si no estaré muy confundida.- dijo la rubia moviendo su cabeza peculiarmente simulando estar pensando.

-Quien te lo dijo, es una persona Sabia.

-No, ella no tiene barba blanca, ni es anciana, ni es hombre.

-¿Como sabes que no lo soy?-preguntó la castaña robándole un ligero beso a Brittany.

-Tienes 16.

-No sabes mi edad.-afirmó Santana buscando la mirada de Brittany que por momentos se iba de sus ojos a sus labios.

-No me dejas conocerla, ni tu vida.-se levanto de golpe mirando con un poco de enojo a Santana.- Tú sabes todo de mí. Mi nombre, mi edad, mi cumpleaños, mis animales preferidos, mi color favorito, mi cereal favorito, a mis padres, a mi hermana, mi casa, a Lord tubbington, hasta conoces mi sueño de convertirme en bailarina. Yo no sé nada de ti. Ni siquiera sé si tienes familia, o si tienes a un elfo escondido bajo tu cama.-termino cansada al pronunciar tan alta cantidad de palabras, en pocas palabras se sintió Rachel pues parecía estar dando uno de sus largos monólogos que siempre decía.

-Absolutamente no tendría a Berry bajo mi cama… ni en mi cama-comentó después de visualizar la espantosa idea que se había formado en su mente.- Ni en mi casa. ¿Por qué hablamos de ella?

-Santana.-protestó la ojiazul adoptando una postura demandante.

-Es verdad- la vampira se justifico pues la mayoría de las cosas que se decían eran verdad.

-¿Tienes un elfo?- hizo un mohín con sus labios frunciéndolos de una forma extraña que hasta a Santana se le hizo una muestra de que la rubia estaba pensando.

-No, pero en el cuarto de visitas tengo a la primera dama esposa de Kennedy.-contestó visiblemente enfada al recordar a Quinn.

-¿Kennedy?

-Fabray.

-¿Por qué primera dama?-curioseo la holandesa sentándose al lado de Santana.

-Es como la esposa de Keneddy, solo que en rubia. Quinn es la perfecta ama de hogar. Cada vez que despierto tiene en desayuno listo, siempre esta vestida con sus típicos vestidos de niña perfecta que no lastima a nadie y su carácter por la mañana es demasiado cambiante y suave.-Cada amanecer era distinto para la latina, cada vez que se levantaba tenía que soportar la risa pues al ver a Fabray actuar como Marry Poppins no tenía precio.

-No cambies el tema Santy.

-Me asusta la idea de abrirme a los demás.-confesó abatida dando un paso al frente obligándose a controlar su temperamento y orgullo. Ella era Santana López, nada le asustaba, de nada temía… hasta ahora.

-Estás conmigo no tienes porque asustarte, si te asustas te cubriré con mi mantita y todo estará bien o te abrasaré.

-O me podrías besar.-agrego con un deje de inocencia mientras movía sus manos con ligereza.

-Buena idea, pero primero juguemos.

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué?-pregunto viendo a su novia ubicándose en una mejor posición en la cama, no era una posición de las que Santana desease pero con tenerla viva y sonriendo nada mas importaba.

-Tú me preguntaras algo yo te responderé, yo te pregunto tu me respondes, es sencillo.-explico acercándose más a la latina.

-Bien, ¿quien empieza?-

-Tú, perdiste tu oportunidad. Sigo yo.

-Ni siquiera sabía que estábamos jugando.-Dijo la castaña como una pequeña niña que no quiere perder un juego.

-Lo hacíamos, como sea ¿Tienes mascotas?

-No, los animales me odian por alguna razón, piensan que puedo comerlos.

-¿Puedes leer la mente de las animales?-los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por completos al escuchar un gran secreto de su ahora novia.

-Lo siento, es mi turno ¿por qué entraste a las porristas?-indagó un poco más sobre Brittany, aunque sus preguntas ya tenían respuesta de la rubia. La ojiazul no le ocultaba nada a Santana y eso era lo que le daba seguridad al estar con ella.

-El baile es algo que me gusta y pensé que podía bailar ahí. Sigo ¿Puedes leer la mente de las animales? ¿Podrías leer la mente de Tubbi?-insistió con emoción mientras Santana embozaba una media sonrisa.

-Algo así, es algo que todos los vampiros pueden hacer. Y no leemos, sentimos. Tú tienes suerte puedes hablar con él.

-Sabes este juego me está aburriendo, yo quiero saber de tu vida… tú ya sabes mucho de la mía. Qué te parece si yo te pregunto y tu respondes.

-Yo no ganaría nada.-replico con disgusto.

-No en todo se tiene que ganar, pero por cada respuesta tendrás un beso mío.-dijo Brittany con su voz un poco ronca y mordiéndose sensualmente los labios mirando entretenida como su novia tragaba saliva en seco y se incorporaba rápidamente.

-¿Qué esperas? Pregunta.-apuro Santana en busca de sus besos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-fue el primer cuestionamiento que dijo la holandesa.

-Muchos más que tu… ahora mi beso.

-No es justo, dime tu edad.

-Pensaras que tu novia es una anciana.

-No lo pareces.-susurró rosando ligeramente su pulga con la mejilla de la vampira sonriéndole con cariño.

-90.-beso rápidamente los labios de su novia para volver a su posición anterior.

-¿90?

-90 años, es mi edad. Eso cuenta como otra pegunta.-le robo otro beso olvidándose de las preguntas.

-¡Wow! Es mucho tiempo ¿Qué se siente vivir tanto?-indago con valentía la ojiazul, se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo o del vampiro… más bien de Santana.

-Es horrible.-comento queriendo atacar de nuevo los deliciosos labios de la porrista pero ella la detuvo con su mano.

-¿No te aburres?-siguió con sus preguntas acercándose aun mas a Santana, si eso era posible.

-Pase las últimas décadas de mi vida asiéndolo pero ahora llegaste tu, no me aburriré jamás.- de repente Brittany tomo el rostro de santana entre sus manos moviendo sus dedos con suavidad al sentir la piel de Santana-¿Brittany qué haces con mi rostro?

-Busco arrugas, mi abuelita murió hace 4 años y era una señora con muchas arrugas, un día le pregunte que si porque tenía tantas arrugas y me dijo que las arrugas deben de indicar los lugares donde hubo sonrisas. Mi abuelita murió de felicidad entonces.

-Que muerte tan afortunada, no sabía que podías morir de felicidad, sería una muy buena forma de morir.

-Lose. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientas?-ante esta cuestión un silencio de ultratumba se hizo presente en la habitación. La mente de Santana había quedado paralizada ante aquella pregunta que ella misma evitaba día con día.

-Perdón Santana yo no quería…-la rubia buscaba de algún modo solucionar su pregunta. Tal vez la latina no estaba dispuesta a contarle su pasado.

-De todas las cosas que he hecho me he arrepentido. Brittany no me conoces, no sabes cómo era.-su voz se encontraba arrepentida al igual que su mente. Con un poco de dificultad se levanto de la cama poniéndose a la orilla de esta esperando a que Brittany acudiera a su lugar.

-No me importa como eras, me gustas tal como eres.-se acerco por su espalda abrasándola con amor.

-Cuando era pequeña me preguntaba si algún día encontraría a alguien especial con quien pasar la vida. Creo que la encontré.-la latina dio media vuelta encontrándose con Brittany cara a cara, tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella.- Lo siento, no puedo ofrecerte una vida conmigo pero si una eternidad-susurró al oído de a rubia haciendo que Brittany intensificará aun más el abraso.

-Esos deben ser muchos años.

-Más de los que te imaginas hermosa.

-Hola.-comento una tímida rubiecilla observando el perfecto y cálido abraso que por el momento interrumpía. -Perdón…

-Hanna recuerdas a ¿Santana?

-Hola pequeña.-saludo la castaña observando con ternura a la pequeña hermana de Britt.

-Hola… amm no quería interrumpir, pero mamá dice que la cena está lista.-dijo con cara baja y jugando con sus manos un tanto avergonzada.

-Genial, moría de hambre. Hanna camina-ordeno Brittany, pero al sentir una obstrucción en sus piernas vio que se trataba de la misma Hanna-¿Pero qué…?

-Que hermosos ojos.-comentó la pequeña rubiecilla mientras miraba a la mujer morena en todo su esplendor, sin embargo su atracción principal fueron esas orbes doradas que relucían cada vez más brillantes.

-Hermana dile a mama que bajamos en un momento.-dijo visiblemente absorta por la visión que tenía enfrente.

-Sus ojos…-apunto hacía ella de una forma cómica tratándose de quedarse ahí.

-Dile ya.-obligo Britt sacando a su hermana por la fuerza de la recamara y acercándose hacia su novia con paso firme pero lento.

-Hanna tiene razón, son hermosos.-la vampira parpadeo varias veces y fijo su vista en la pupila de Brittany tratando de ver su reflejo en ellos. Podía observar el nítido color áureo cubriendo la mayoría de su iris.

-¿Te gustan?-pregunto Santana al darse por vencida de no poder cambiar el color de sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándole? La última vez que vio ese color fue cuando tomaba sangre pero ahora ya llevaba meses lo que causo que el color fuera pagándose de algún modo y ahora volvía sin una respuesta lógica.

-Los amo. Parecen mágicos.

-Creo que lo son-comento dándole la razón a Brittany.

-Tengo una novia que es vampira, y tiene ojos mágicos ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Que fuera normal.

-Lo normal es aburrido, es mejor con un poco de locura en la vida, así todo tendría sentido… vamos.

-Claro.

La cena trascurrió sin ninguna anormalidad, fue una simpática y divertida velada. En el trascurso mientras comían Susan, la madre de Brittany no podía dejar de observar a Santana, lo que hacía que la latina respondiera con un poco de incomodidad. La atacaron con preguntas de sus ojos. Y no era fácil responderles ¿Qué iba a decirles? _"Es que soy vampiro por eso mis ojos son de ese color, pero sabe que están cambiando relativamente"_ absolutamente no podía decir nada parecido a eso, así que invento la escusa de que ese color eran sus ojos y usaba lentes de contacto marrones para ocultarlos. Susan le creyó de inmediato pues había extraños casos donde los seres humanos nacían con su iris de diferentes colores, sin embargo nunca vio un color tan hermoso como el de Santana.

Como se esperaba después de la cena vino el postre, un delicioso helado de vainilla acompañado con trocitos de chocolate. Sin pensarlo Brittany, Hanna y Santana arremetieron contra el helado como si fuera su vida, esto fue algo que causo de nuevo la risa de Susan mas no agrego ningún comentario. Fue hasta el momento que Hanna fue a dormirse despidiéndose de Santana y de toda la familia para poder ir a su habitación chocando con varias cosas en su camino debido a que la fuerza de Morfeo tenía ya aplicado un gran efecto en ella.

-Susan, ¿puedo hablar con usted? ¿A solas?-indago buscando la mirada de la mayor de las rubias.

-Claro que sí, Santana. Sígueme, aprovechemos que Brittany está tomando una ducha.-agregó levantándose de la mesa indicando que Santana la siguiera a una pequeña oficina donde la madre de Brittany guardaba algunos papeles de la clínica y reposaba un tiempo a diario. -siéntate- dijo indicando con la mano un sillón de cuero negro que hacía juego con la habitación.

-Señora Pierce… Yo estoy…-

-Saliendo con Brittany, lo sé.-interrumpió formando una sonrisa en su rostro posicionando sus manos en sus rodillas poniendo su total atención en la mirada de desconcertó de Santana.

-No le molesta que…

-En absoluto.- volvió a cortar las palabras de la chica para tranquilizarla un poco ya que la actitud de la morena se tornaba seria, quería conocer a la verdadera chica que salía con su hija.

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy saliendo con su hija? Si no es mucho pedir.-preguntó adoptando una postura más suave emitiendo con ternura sus palabras.

-¿Sabes? Brittany no es la única observadora. Me di cuenta por como sonríe, hacia bastante tiempo que no mostraba esa sonrisa y cuando apareciste en su vida da la casualidad que esa misma sonrisa volvió a ella.

-¿Porqué? ¿Estaba triste?-se mostro preocupada hablando sin pensar.

-Su última relación no fue la más feliz que digamos. Fue con el chico Adams ¿lo conoces?

-Sí.-contesto rechinando sus dientes y tratando de ocultar la mala cara que se formaba cuando nombraban al chico.

-Bueno, no sé si sea yo la indicada de decirlo, pero empezó a tratar mal a Brittany así que ella decidió terminar con él, obviamente el machismo del chico dio a flote y comenzó a seguir con las burlas. –Santana respiraba lentamente intentando tranquilizarse mientras que la señora Pierce continuaba contando un pasado del pasado de su hija.-Como vez Brittany no es una persona común y corriente, ella es especial en muchos sentidos y necesitaba a una persona que la quisiera y le diera cariño como todos queremos.

-Se como es Brittany, si me deja decir es la más hermosa y perfecta persona que jamás había conocido. Ella brilla por sí misma, no necesita a nadie que le este acompañando. Su mundo es en el que todo ser humano quisiese vivir, su forma de pensar es como la de un niño adulterado, sus comentarios que suben mi ánimo día a día. El cariño que demuestra a los demás y a mí. Sus palabras, sus consejos, sus errores, sus talentos. Es asombrosa la capacidad que tiene para contagiar a las personas su vitalidad y alegría. Susan, me enamore perdidamente de su hija, me tiene idiotizada, en el buen sentido.

-¡Vaya! En un momento pensé que me pedirías la mano en matrimonio de Brittany.-comento asombrada analizando todas las palabras que acababa de recitar Santana. Era tan especial la forma en que esa chica trataba a Brittany, como si la rubia pareciera estuviera hecha de cristal y temiera roperla.

-Esa será en la próxima ocasión que pida hablar con usted y su esposo.-dijo la latina haciendo reír a su suegra.

-Santana, se que quieres a Brittany…

-No la quiero, la amo.-corto el discurso que se suponía que estaba a punto de darle Susan. Santana no era de muchas palabras y siempre tenía que hacer las cosas sencillas, siempre fue directa.

-¿La amas y me lo dices a mí? Díselo a ella.

-Se lo digo cada vez que tengo la ocasión.

-¿Tus padres saben que mi hija es tu novia?-agrego cuando el ambiente tomo un nuevo rumbo.

-Bueno, no tengo padres.-susurró la vampira pensando en lo que constantemente decía cuando le preguntaban acerca de su familia.- Ellos murieron cuando yo era pequeña y me dejaron a cargo de mi hermano, él es mi única familia y Brittany claro.

-Lo siento.- Susan manifestó su sentimiento de pesar tomando una mano de Santana apretándola con una sincera sonrisa.

-No importa.-expreso sin importancia. Era verdad, le dolía el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran muertos, pero eso ya había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

-Santana, ahora eres parte de esta familia, claro si quieres serlo.

-Me encantaría.-se puso de pie para estrechar su mano directamente en dirección a la rubia que solo observaba la mano hacia ella.

-Entonces bienvenida, Cuídala Santana.- sorprendió a la castaña quitando su brazo y abrasando a la chica que aun no se recuperaba mentalmente de su conversación con la señora Pierce.

-Con mi vida Susan, con mi vida.

-Hey ¿me uno al abraso?-manifestó la rubia con el cabello alborotado y húmedo riendo de ver a su novia en brazos de su madre.

-Claro corazón.-una vez que se abrasaron madre e hija compartieron una mirada de satisfacción que Santana no lograba comprender del todo.

-¿Santy que hacías aquí? Este lugar a veces me da miedo.-dijo declarando sieto temor que se alojaba en ella desde que era una niña pequeña. Constantemente sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo cuando entraba ahí, no sabía si era el esqueleto humano que la observaba o si de repente todos los marcos de la pared se tornaban borrosos con algunas imágenes no aptas para niños.

-Platicaba un poco con ella hija. También estábamos planeando una cena aquí, para conocer al hermano de Santana, sería bueno conocernos ya que... bueno, ahora somos familia ¿no?

-Será un placer venir.

-¿Santana tienes un hermano?-pregunto la rubia confundida al saber que la vampira tenía algún familiar con ella.

-Sí.- respondió tímidamente mientras el sonido de su celular se hizo sonar por la habitación- creo que eres psíquica, es el. Con permiso.-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta y atender su llamada.

-¿Santana?

-Sí, Jonathan, ¿quién mas sería pedazo de idiota?-pregunto con sarcasmo. Odiaba que Jonathan le preguntara todo el tiempo si era ella la que respondía o llegaba o se aparecía por cualquier lugar. Demonios, él podía oler su aroma a kilómetros de distancia pero ¿no podía recocerla a unos cuantos metros?

-López tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo con enfado moviendo de medio lado su cabeza lo suficiente para comprobar que Brittany y su madre conversaban tranquilamente en su oficina.

-Te suena ¿Rachel Berry?

-¿Morena, que no para de hablar, con una nariz grande, enormes labios y mide metro y medio?

-Ahora la mido Santana.-agregó con sarcasmo ajustando su tono de voz pareciendo no sonar tan agresivo.- ¿Dime si la conoces?

-Es amiga de Britt ¿por qué no conocerla?-pregunto extrañada frunciendo sus labios.

-Britt es…

-Brittany S. Pierce es mi novia.-dijo con orgullo sonriendo como un estúpida enamorada ¿y quien dijo que no lo era?

-Solo quería oírlo de ti, Además estamos a punto de iniciar algo terrible.- comentó sin dejar de hablar con tranquilidad.

-Deja el drama y dilo de una vez, te está afectando estar con Rachel, ya te pego lo Diva.

-James.-por primera vez dejo su tono de tranquilidad y se dedico a permanecer en silencio al igual que Santana.

-¿Enserio?-espetó enfada cuidando su volumen de voz- Apenas estaba aprendiendo a vivir como una persona normal.

-Santana, tu no podrías ser normal aunque fueras humano.

-Salgo en 5 minutos.-dijo observando cómo su novia caminaba con tranquilidad hacia ella.

-¿Como que sales? Te quiero aquí, ahora.

-¿Desde cuándo te hago caso Hermanito?-comentó haciendo reír a Brittany que la miraba con una sonrisa alegre.

-Nunca lo has hecho, pero esto es grave.

-¿Qué tan grave?-cuestiono tratando de no borrar su sonrisa, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible.

-Si no hacemos algo rápido al paso que vamos, una trigésima parte de la población de Lima sabrá que somos vampiros.

-Salgo de inmediato. Espera ¿Qué paso con el elfo?

-¿Quien?-pregunto extrañado frunciendo su entrecejo.

-Rachel.

-James ataco el auto de la chica mientras conducía con Quinn abordo.

-¿Le paso algo a Juney?

-No, ella está bien-contesto acostumbrado al nombre con que solía llamar a la rubia- pero no dejan de decir que alguien pasó tan rápido que pensaron que habían chocado y Rachel no pudo evitar estrellar el auto frente a ese alguien.

-¿Indicaciones?-

-Ninguna.-cortó su llamada volviendo a componer un poco su postura ante la señora Pierce.

-¿Paso algo cielo?-preguntó Brittany con interés y preocupación a Santana.

-No nada grave, Rachel dice que atropello a un animal camino a casa, sabes cómo se pone con los animales.-agrego pues la rubia, sabía de mas como era Rachel cuando le hablaban de animales indefensos o de comer alguno de ellos, era demasiado exagerada a parecer de la vampiresa.

-¿Está bien?-esta vez fue Susan la persona que realizo la pregunta.

-Sí, incluso está en casa con Quinn. Con su permiso debó irme, mi hermano es algo… desesperado.-agrego despidiéndose con la mano de la madre de Brittany.

-Claro cariño, espero verte pronto por aquí.

-No se preocupe Susan, aquí estaré.

-Santana te acompaño.-la ojiazul tomo la mano de santana y con un ligero movimiento abrió la puerta de entrada. Una vez a fuera la rubia la miro esperando a que dijera algo, sabía que santana le estaba ocultando algo.

-Quiero que no salgas de tu habitación-suspiro poniéndose a su altura tomando sus hombros con delicadeza.- Y si escuchas algo anormal no dudes en llamarme.

-Pero que...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios de Santana se obstruyeron con los suyos por algunos segundos. Fue un beso simple, tranquilo, de labios, indefenso e inocente. Santana no se separo del todo, coloco su frente con la de ella.

-Te amo.-susurró con dulzura ofreciéndole todo su cariño.

-Y yo a ti Sanny.- sonrió feliz viendo como los ojos negros de Santana se tronaban dorados tomando un brillo aun más hermoso que cualquier otro.

-Es difícil de explicar, Rachel no cocho con un animal si no con un vampiro de carne y hueso. Tuvo suerte de salir viva.-Se separo finalmente desconectando aquella conexión que mantenía con la rubia.

-Santana, esto no me gusta. Esta es la parte de la película en donde la chica linda se aleja y termina muerta.-agrego con cierto temor.

-Brittany, no debes temer por mi tengo una ventaja ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo tomando sus manos y abrasándola quedando en completa fricción con ese precioso cuerpo que se escondía bajo la ropa. Santana inspiro fuertemente y el olor de Brittany coló hasta lo más profundo de su alma trasmitiéndole paz.

-No hablaba de ti, hablaba de mí.

-Amor ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te asusta morir?-las cuestiones de la latina fueron opacadas por la palabra _"Amor",_ esta era la primera vez que Santana la llamaba así y se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

-A mi no me asusta morir. Solo que no quisiera estar presente cuando ocurra.-inteligente respuesta de la rubia, pensó Santana. Y era lógico nadie quería estar en el lugar de su asesinato.

-En cuanto las cosas se calmen en casa vendré a cuidarte ¿sí? Ahora no puedes ir conmigo porque estoy segura que en el camino se presentarán _"Personas indeseables"_ y no quiero que corras peligro.-comentó tratando de convencer a la rubia, aunque más bien eran las palabras que utilizaba para convérsese a sí misma que todo estaría bien.-Aquí estás segura.

-Está bien.-contesto tranquila.

-¿Confías en mi?-Brittany asintió.- Llámame si escuchas cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

-Santana ¿tu auto?-pregunto cuando la morocha comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su convertible.

-Guárdalas ¿Sí?-de un movimiento rápido aventó sus manos que cayeron con delicadeza en las manos de Brittany.- No creo que me hagan falta.

Santana dio media vuelta y camino con normalidad cruzando la calle midiendo cada uno de sus pasos y sin darse cuenta se encontraba mirando a Brittany cerrar la puerta de su casa. Cuando realmente se dio por vencida de que la rubia estaría segura en su hogar y se fijo que no hubiera nadie alrededor comenzó a correr con una rapidez sobrehumana. Sus pies se movían con agilidad esquivando muchos de los objetos que se le cruzaban en el camino pero ningún humano. Ya era un poco tarde y eso era bueno para ella. Al cabo de llevar un minuto utilizando uno de sus muchos reflejos, paro en seco viéndose atrapada sentía un olor inusualmente familiar, pero no dio ninguna muestra de parecer interesada.

Continuo poniendo su frente en alto a paso lento por la orilla del asfalto buscando una ruta para ir a casa, pero sus sentidos estaban más concentrados en descubrir que era lo que se escondía de ella. Movió la cabeza incisivamente hacia ambos lados y de pronto el olor se duplico. Ahora no estaba sola si no con dos acompañantes más, solo que cuando quiso analizar mejor el segundo olor, dio un paso en falso y fue arrastrada y acorralada entre un árbol mientras unas manos la sujetaban con rudeza.

-López ¿Cómo estás?

-Muerta y ¿tu?

-No me quejo.-rio el castaño viendo como ágilmente salía de sus brazos y lograba tomarlo del cuello con su mano derecha aplicando toda la fuerza que necesitaba descargar.-Veo que tu agilidad sigue intacta.- a esto santana no pudo más que gruñir y dedicarle miles de miradas de odio acercando su boca al cuello del vampiro mientras sentía sus colmillos sobresalían abruptamente de ella.

-Nunca se fue.-susurró conteniendo las ganas de asesinar a James ahí mismo y desaparecerlo de su vida por completo.

-Que delicioso hueles Santana, acabas de cenar… a una mujer.-dijo con sensualidad en su voz irritando aun más a la vampira.

-No te importa James.-espeto con furia fortificando más el agarre de su mano con el cuello del castaño.

-No sabía que jugabas para ambos bandos… pero no lo niego, es excitante.-agregó atrayendo por la cintura a Santana hacía su cuerpo que al sentir un bulto entre su entrepierna se aparto de inmediato.

-Deja que tu amiguito baje, soy caliente pero no es para que te estés excitando pensando en mí.

-Divertida.

-¿Qué quieres James?-espetó con dureza intentando que ya acabara su monólogo para terminar con él.

-Que no quiero hermosa.-santana lo miro duramente y apretó mas su mano casi desintegrando la piel muerta que estaba comenzando a sanar.-Valla López, ¿susceptible hoy? Estaba en busca de dos presas y las encontré, lástima que el estúpido de Jonathan tuvo que intervenir, esas dos eran mías.

-No sé que les ves, una está embarazada y la otra es una enana.

-¿Así que las conoces?-cuestiono interesado pero un poco asfixiado debido a la mano de Santana que no se separaba por ningún segundo.

-No te importa James, si no quieres que acabe con tu existencia en este mismos segundo, te sugiero que te largues de Lima.

-¿Ahora es tu terreno?...comprendo, me voy. Fue un placer volver a verte primor, pero recuerda que estaré por ahí.

-Lose, y si se te ocurre pasar más te vale que no mates a nadie, ni muerdas, ni conviertas. Ahora largo.- Advirtió dejando libre al chico que sobo su cuello sonriéndole a Santana agradeciéndole por no terminar con su patética vida.

-Esa si es una mujer, tranquila no dañare a tu noviecita. No te preocupes, sabes que siempre tuve mi lado amable y sabes bien que la sangre humana no es lo mío. Quería verte a ti y a Jonathan pero ya sabes, la bipolaridad.

-Como sea, aléjate de ellas James o si no terminare mi trabajo después, nos metiste en un gran lio.-habló furiosa, no sabía con lo que se estaba metiéndose.

-Ya te dije, quería hablar con Jonathan.

-No es mi problema, hubieras pedido una audiencia con él.

-No es tan sencillo.-dijo tratando de ocultar ¿temor?

-Como sea, me largo.- mostro indiferencia hacía él y se fue del lugar dejándolo solo.

Inmediatamente se aparto de James y por decirlo así huyo del lugar. Ella no huía, no era cobarde, pero aquel vampiro no era de fiar. Y menos sabiendo que pudo haber matado a 2 de sus compañeras. El paso de Santana era tranquilo poniendo sus sentidos en todo el apogeo posible esperando cualquier aviso para tacar, pero eso nunca paso.

Algo que la latina no pudo percatar fueron un par de ojos color vino sangre observarla escondidos entre obscuridad de la noche, y ese había sido uno de los mayores descuidos de los cuales se iba a lamentar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sin dejar de procurar no voltear hacia atrás sintió como algo vibraba en su bolsillo, inmediatamente se tenso como nunca más lo hubiese hecho en su vida, la mano le tembló al momento de tomar el aparato y tocar la pantalla.

-Santana…-susurraron con voz altamente asustada, el terror se podía escuchar y sentir atreves del celular, la mente de Santana colapso hundiéndose en un gran vacío y una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente ahogándola por completo, inundándola de los peores pensamientos, pensando en las desgracias que podían suceder a partir de hoy. Dio media vuelta y aventó el objeto con bastante enojo que casi rompe su mano haciéndolo trisas sobre el asfalto.

_Algo no iba a estar bien esa noche y ella sabía que no debió haberla dejado sola._


	9. Chapter 9  No te vayas

**Hola… si yo, regrese desde las profundidades de mi cuarto. Acabo de llegar de unas mini vacaciones con el lema de "Qué noche la de anoche".**

**Dejando a un lado esto, bueno en el camino se me ocurrió esto, tal vez reciba tomatazos, criticas, lo que sea será perfecto para mí.**

**El capitulo está un poco corto, pero pienso actualizar el miércoles o el martes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas, hits, alertas, favoritos.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez vieron toda su vida ante sus ojos pasando en un par de segundos? Es una sensación horrible de experimentar, la más desastrosa a pensar de Santana.<p>

Ahora ella veía toda su vida, las muertes que provocó, lo que ella hizo, las noches de sexo desenfrenado, sus paciones, su muerte, Brittany. Y en ese punto sus neuronas estallaron. Nunca había tenido esa sensación horrible de opresión en el pecho. Saber que la persona que mas amas estuviera en peligro, siendo ella un vampiro era: _imposible._

Cuando pensó que su muerte estaba por llegar, localizo la casa de su amada. Esperaba a la policía mientras sacaban el cuerpo sin vida de su novia y a ella viéndose maldecir hasta el cansancio, pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa muy diferente, la casa en total silencio.

Como alma que corre al diablo subió impulsivamente rápido el roble que estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de la rubia, que daba directamente a su cuarto.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su novia un tanto asustada mirando hacia la nada, y descubrió que la nada tenía nombre: Jesse St. James.

-Fue una mala decisión dejarte vivir imbécil- Santana con una energía imposible de parar, tomó su cuello y lo apretó hasta encajar sus uñas en el provocando que la sangre cayera por su mano para luego secarse y convertirse en polvo. Estaba desquitando toda su ira y James lo estaba pagando. "Un mal día para estar en manos de Santana López"-pensó el chico intentando separar a la latina que no frenaba su agarre.

-Santana.. no.. no lo hagas.- la voz de su novia se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero el deseo de ira la estaba consumiendo por dentro y por fuera, deseaba seguir con su tortura aunque una parte le decía que parara. Aun así, aseguró su agarre al cuerpo del pobre vampiro que tenía en su rostro una expresión de asfixiarse.- Amor.-Inmediatamente lo soltó observado como cayó al piso y no era capaz de levantar. Se vio así misma sintiéndose una idiota frente a Brittany y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Britt.- se aferro a ella en un abraso que amabas desean. Santana estaba en aquellos brazo que tanto la protegían y la amaban, aquellos brazos que creyó perder- Perdón, yo no debí irme…-como si fuera un rayo desvió la vista de su novia y vio a James tratando de recobrar su movilidad.- No te levantes porque sabes que acabare contigo.

-Santy, él me salvo.-Las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia sorprendieron a Santana que solo atino a dejar de abrasarla para fijar su atención en el castaño que las miraba con una cierta extrañeza y fascinación.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó la latina viéndose encerrada en una situación que ni ella lograba comprender, su mente estaba hecha un lio, no podía atar los cabos sueltos en su cerebro.

-Lo que pasa es que tu novia tuvo una visita, no muy grata-logró tocar su cuello para cerciorarse de que la sangre no seguía emanado de él, pues vio como la humana rubia se inquieto al verlo un tanto lastimado.- Logré sacarlo de aquí antes de que pasara la peor parte.

-¿Quien estuvo aquí?-cuestionó tomando la mano de Brittany pues la ojiazul no dejaba de mirarlos confundida.

-No creo que sea conveniente…

-Dímelo en este mismo instante si no estarás muerto visitando a tu tonta familia.- sintió su piel siento apresada con mayor fuerza y trato de relajarse.- Habla.-esta vez su voz no fue tan cortante, si no ya más calmada pero eso no apaciguaba el coraje con el que las dijo.

-Tal vez si no…

-Habla maldita sea.- su voz se elevó asustando a Brittany que abrió su mano y dejó en total libertad a Santana. Jesse comenzó a caminar hacía la morena acentuando su paso y visualizando el desastre que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Dave.-pronunció nítidamente esperando a que la verdadera personalidad de Santana saliera. La conocía, sabía el monstruo que ella era.- ¡No santana!- La latina abrió sus ojos con fuerza y empuño sus manos tratando de contener la ira que se aglomeraba sin control dentro de ella. Iba a matar a ese ingrato, lo iba a descuartizar y no iba a ver ningún lugar donde pudiera clamar clemencia. Movió su cabeza con rabia, mas de eso no hacía ningún movimiento, se permanecía en estado de shock mientras sus ojos tornaban un color blanco, su iris se dilataba cada vez más y el color invadía en toda su totalidad dándole un aspecto terrorífico. James la tomo de los brazos abrasándola antes de que pudiese lanzase por la ventana en busca del imbécil.

-Lo voy a matar, ahora suéltame- forcejeaba totalmente poseída por la venganza, su amigo tan magnífico que se hacía presente en las situaciones de más imprecisas donde sabía cómo actuar sobre Santana.

-Santana contrólate.-cada vez más el castaño agregaba fuerza al agarre, estaba siendo tan patético que una vampira pudiese ganarle en rudeza. Alejó poco a poco a Santana de la altura de Brittany, puesto que la distancia entre ellas no era tan extensa pero tampoco tan corta y era seguro que si él o la castaña daban un paso en falso, Brittany resultaría herida.

-Suéltame, lo voy a matar.- seguía insistiendo, esta vez con más persistencia que antes. Esa lucha interna que estaba debatiéndose en su interior, por obviedad ya sabía quien la había ganado. Su ira, su impaciencia, su ego, y sobre todo su preocupación.

-Santana, Sabes quién eres… No lo hagas.- permaneció firme ante las habladurías de la vampira que no dejaba de luchar para salir de sus brazos y salir en busca de Dave. Nunca había visto tan alterada y enfada a Santana. El creyó que ya había visto la furia de ella y se equivocó.

-Lo voy a matar, y suéltame porque sabes que soy capaz de matarte a ti también y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.-la cara de Brittany se desfiguraba cada vez más que su novia hablaba, esa no era la persona que ella amaba, no era su novia, si no una espantosa versión de ella.

-Santana la estas asustando.- Jesse observó a la holandesa al mimo tiempo que Santana hizo la misma acción, sintió como la fuerza de sus brazos ceso con inestabilidad. La latina volteó con Brittany que la miraba perpleja de su actitud y sintió su mundo venirse abajo, esa era la personalidad que tanto ocultaba, que tanto le costó dejarla dentro de su ser. Pero los esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.- Tranquilízate.- sugirió al verla rendirse a su pequeña riña.

-Suéltame.-ordenó sin ganas sintiéndose una basura, una completa vergüenza, odiándose a sí misma.

-Está bien.-James tomo sus precauciones y lentamente fue soltando a la vampira que no reacciono al instante, si no que se tomo su tiempo y permaneció con la mirada baja y a espalda de Brittany y James.

-¿Hacia dónde se fue?-cuestionó con rabia contenida. Cerró sus ojos con lentitud y mordió sus labios levantando su cabeza.

-Al Norte, logre ahuyentarlo. No fue fácil pero lo convencí de irse.- dijo convencido de sus palabras acercándose a Brittany porque sabía que el volcán apenas comenzaba a calentarse, aun faltaba la explosión y no sería nada bueno.

-No se ira, nunca para.-comentó para sí misma que para sus dos espectadores.

-López.

-¡NUNCA PARA!-Gritó con fuerza y rudeza volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros mostrando una faceta que muy pocas veces mostraba en ella. Su rostro se desfiguro en un instante y sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Tú y yo lo sabemos.

-Santana, no pasara nada.

-Mientes como una vil niña, no sabes hacerlo.-reclamó manteniendo su distancia entre ellos, sabía que debía distanciarse de Brittany.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó un tanto alterada observando con inquietud a ambos vampiros.

-Explícaselo, estaré en el árbol.-dijo para voltearse e iniciar su andar.

-¿Para que te vas si aun así lo escucharas?-exclamó con arrogancia sin apartar su vista de él.

-Se respetar la privacidad y tendrás que explicarle algo no muy grato.-comentó para desaparecer de la vista de ambas chicas.

¿Qué tan difícil sería decirle que eres un peligro para persona que amas? ¿Sería sencillo dejarla ir? No sería nada sencillo, pero nada es imposible. Santana estaba juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad y parecía estar robándole a Brittany también la suya porque no sabía donde más buscar, se estaba derrumbando a pedazos sola y no quería hacerlo por su propia cuanta, quería a la rubia con ella. Por mucho que le doliera, era la ingrata verdad.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-preguntó la holandesa acercándose a Santana. Al momento que llegó hasta ella toco su hombro con paciencia pero Santana se aparto al instante que sintió la mano de la rubia. Se sentía despreciable.- ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?- insistió dejando su mano por completo.

-Brittany- aquel nombre tan hermoso para la latina, en su voz sonaba penoso y deplorable- Perdón, por meterte en esto. Soy una estúpida.- dijo aun de espaldas. Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de mirarla a los ojos por miedo.

-Santana, mírame.- negó con su cabeza.- por favor cariño, soy yo… voltea.-suplicó a borde del llanto.

Sí, Brittany tenía miedo, miedo de no poder verla nunca más, de que ella se fuera y la dejara sola. Que la abandonara sería una de las peores tragedias en el mundo, ya no habría nada en el mundo para ella.

-Te amo Brittany.-musitó a duras penas para alejarse de ella e inclinarse a la ventana. Veía el precipicio o eso se le figuraba a Santana que no eran más que 4 metros de caída libre a la tierra firme, pero ella sentía como si fueran millones y millones y deseaba que cuando llegara por fin al suelo todo desapareciera. Pero por más que quería soltarse no lo hacía, estaba suicidándose el corazón.

-No te vayas, Santana…-Fue tarde porque lo último que vio fue la blusa de su novia caer el picada hacia el pasto.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Santana, la voz de Brittany. Fue la fuerza que necesitaba para huir de ella, dicen que lo que amas hay que dejarlo ir. Santana estaba dejando a la mejor persona de todo el mundo. Ahí terminó de morir.

Brittany corrió desesperadamente y fijo su vista para encontrarse con la cruda realidad: Santana no estaba. Las lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas bañándolas por completo de ese cristalino líquido salado. Ahora ya sabía porque las lagrimas eran saldas. Reflejaban todo lo malo que salía de las personas.

Ahora Brittany estaba sola, no tenía al lado a su sostén que por algún tiempo, que se hizo más poco de lo debido, se había ido. Se derrumbo de rodillas haciendo más sonoro su llanto que intento ocultar cubriendo con sus manos.

Dos lagrimas muy diferentes cayeron esa noche, unas cristalinas y amargas de Brittany, pero las que más dolían eran unas rojas y desgarradoras que en décadas jamás se habían dignado en tocar el suelo.

Era ella, contra el mundo, y era seguro quien iba a vencer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alee:<strong> Bueno, las Faberry's muy pronto harán las paces, esto es como un acertando, pero aun falta la mejor parte.. la reconciliación. La parte de su mama me salió del alma, JAJJA porque en ocasiones me comporto como una persona muy infantil.. Incluso recuerdo que le dije eso amigo (: Gracias a ti por comentar y que usted también se encuentre muy bien._

_**JustOneMorePerson:** El suspenso será lo que sobrara en este ficc.. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Sabes que disfrute escribiéndolo como nunca, aunque tarde como 3 horas y mi madre me decía que pagara la computadora ( Yo: si mama, claro,) y eso se convirtió en mucho tiempo. Saludos, hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**Aldii:** Mi ficc también te ama a ti(:, Santana llegara o más bien llegó a tiempo… pero el suspenso no dejará de faltar. Intentare ponerme cursi para hacer más conversaciones así. Saludos y gracias por comentar y leer._

_**GleekAleshia:** mi fiel Word2010, no, no te creas. Era una broma. Emoción emoción (8) lml' expectante es una palabra que no está en mi vocabulario así que la buscare. Segunda broma (:… Pues, respecto a tu pregunta: ¿por qué no?, quizás, tal vez, en un futuro muy lejano, podría ser. Saludotes._

_**Landislide'dream:** Hola…. Amm no te había leído por aquí, así que bienvenida. Gracias por los alagaos que solo profundizan más mi ego(no sheto) y todos queremos ver como prosigue el ficc( aun yo lo sigo esperando) un beso:*_

_**Jaelmarvelli:** Hola. Puedo preguntarte algo ¿Por qué se rehúsan a leer algo de vampiros? Ya han sido varias las personas que no lo leían (el ficc, claro) por ser de cuestiones vampíricas. Pero no importa, de hecho me siento aun más realizada, puesto que si el tema no les agradaba o gustaba, molestaba (no sé yo) y que les agradara el ficc, es un gran logro para mí. No te preocupes, no dejare de subir capítulos. Y aquí, está un poco cortito pero con bastante información. Besos:*_


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Quien quiere ir a New York?

**Hola People bonita n.n, como lo prometí aquí tienen la continuación ¡como lo escucharon! Continuación, por que el capitulo anterior no acaba ahí. Ustedes creen que dejaría a Brittany en esa situación? Obvio que no, pero como les dije anteriormente, el drama está por comenzar.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, puesto que amm.. no se para cuando el próximo capítulo. Pero tratare de hacerlo antes de entrar a la escuela.**

**Besos enormes y gracias a todos los que comentan la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos.**

**Saludos.**

**Felices Cuaspas:D!**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué hay algo que opaca la felicidad de la vida? ¿Por qué siempre hay barreras imposibles de superar? ¿Por qué siempre se necesita sufrir para adquirir la plenitud de alegría?<p>

Era estúpido. Era totalmente idiota pensar todo esto, pero totalmente comprensible cuando pasas por los temores que nunca imaginaste y no quisiste enfrentar antes. El corazón desgarrado o roto de una persona era tan difícil de sanar, como juntar totas las piezas de un jarrón que se rompe en mil pedazos y querer rejuntar y unir todas las piezas. Era imposible, puesto que siempre habrá piezas más pequeñas que se perdieron y no se volvieron a ver. Sin embargo esas pequeñas piezas son las que más duelen, porque sabes que nunca volverán a ti una vez de haberlas perdido y solo quedara el recuerdo de haberlas tenido entre tus manos.

"_Soy un vampiro, no un héroe Brittany"_

"_¿No te importa que sea un chupasangre que no se detiene a ver al mundo y toma sangre de cualquiera que se me pasa por el camino?"_

"_Te amo"_

Esas frases que siempre estarían grabadas en su mente, serían aquellas pequeñas piezas que perdió y que nunca jamás olvidaría.

La rubia abraso sus piernas con más fuerza intentando silenciar su calmado llanto que llevaba un ritmo demasiado suave. Paso sus manos por sus ojos hinchados y rojos para secar sus lágrimas sintiéndose derrotada, frágil, incomprendida, pero sobre todo acabada.

Estaba acabada sin Santana. Sin sus abrazos, caricias, besos, miradas, palabras, de su carácter, su sonrisa que alegraba su mundo. ¿Por qué ahora que era feliz tenía que pasar esto? Sus pensamientos hablaban por si solos, pero lo que ella no sabía era que tenía la respuesta en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, y si que lo sin embargo decidió omitirlo porque era egoísta con ella misma.

Brittany sabía que corría peligro solamente al estar al lado de Santana, pero a la rubia no le importaba nada, absolutamente nada pues se había enamorado. El amor es así, cuando menos lo piensas estas flotando en las nubes sintiéndote la reina del mundo y de un momento a otro estas hundiéndote en un abismo que no tiene fin y mientras pasa el tiempo nunca ces, te mantienes flotando en las mismas escenas.

"_Te protegeré siempre"_

Si Santana la protegía alejándola de ella, preferiría sufrir un calvario por estar con ella.

Una tenue luz fue iluminando el cuarto en penumbras hasta que una figura humana entro en ella. Brittany inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de alguien en su habitación, se levanto de golpe. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera Santana, pero su momento le duro poco pues era una cabellera rubia la que estaba presente.

-Britt ¿Por qué esta todo tan obscuro?-preguntó la pequeña caminando a ciegas en el obscuro cuarto.

-Por nada... Hanna.- su voz salió más ronca de lo normal, era la primera vez que hablaba en un determinado lapso d tiempo. Ni siquiera era conocedora de las horas o minutos que pasaron. Se había deshecho de todo, olvidado de aquello que no eran sus pensamientos en la latina y la pregunta constante en su mente ¿Por qué me dejó?

-Está bien.- comentó no muy convencida conociendo a su hermana que no era tan indiferente con sus respuestas y siempre cuidaba el tono de su voz cuando hablaba con la pequeña rubia.- Britt, mamá tuvo que ir a una guardia al hospital y me dijo que….-su cara se hizo un total poema al no recordar las palabras dichas por su madre, o eso era lo que pensaba Brittany.- Dijo que... Como sea, me voy.- terminó saliendo del cuarto dejando un poco anonada a su hermana.

Opto por no decir nada y mirar el espacio vacío que había dejado la pequeña, ¿ahora ella también la abandonaba? Se recrimino infantilmente pensando que ahora lo único que le quedaba era aquel gato gordinflón que la miraba con sus ojos cansados desde la orilla de su cama.

"Toc, Toc"

Volvieron a llamar a su puerta, sin embargo ella no le prestó atención y camino hacia el gato para acariciarlo un poco. Se veía que estaba enojado con Brittany.

De nuevo los toques se hicieron presentes y su contestación fue clara _"Vete Hanna, quiero estar sola"_.-su voz se quebraba cada vez más y le era imposible mantener la compostura. Todo le recordaba a Santana, toda su recamara estaba impregnada con su aroma, algunas cosas de ella estaban sobre un buro, hasta el abrigo que Santana le prestó a Brittany el día en el cementerio seguía guardado en el armario de la rubia.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos sintió con una mano se aferraba a su cintura con delicadeza y ponía su mentón en el hombro de la rubia que seguía de espalda. La ojiazul se tensó al momento, pero después relajo su cuerpo sin quererlo. Se sentía tan bien en esos brazos, la hicieron sentir de nuevo protegida.

-Me mata verte llorar, no lo hagas.- susurraron a su odio mientras cerraba sus ojos y se hincaba para llorar aun más fuerte apretando su mandíbula casi al punto de que sus dientes rechinaban a cualquier movimiento sintiendo los espasmos a causa del llanto recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué maldita ilusión le estaba haciendo creer su cerebro? ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Algo frio y húmedo recorrió su espalda con rapidez, parecía tratarse de una lagrima, pero era demasiado lo helado que se sentía. Era como si pusieran un cubito de hielo encima de la piel.

Volteó con rapidez y la imagen que vio termino de romper su corazón.

Un rostro en la obscuridad relucía con perfeccionismo bajo la luz de la luna que era el único medio de iluminación. Los ojos áureos que tanto amaba hicieron aparición cristalizados por completo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Santana estaña derramando lagrimas. Pero no cualquier lágrimas, si no unas pesadas, frías y aunque e imaginable escarlatas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con rapidez. Parecía estar llorando sangre.

-¿San… Santana?- preguntó tímida aferrándose a la imagen que se le presentaba, estaba atónita, no podía hacer nada que esperar para tenerla en sus brazos.

-Perdón.- susurró apresando el cuerpo de la bailarina al suyo. Aflorando cualquier necesidad que necesitaba ser saciada, necesitaba el cuerpo de la rubia, su rostro, sus labios. Todo de ella.

-Yo…- las palabras de Brittany fueron olvidadas debido a la unión de sus labios. Ambas desesperaban con aquella preciada unión. Santana se estaba volviendo loca, nunca pensó ser tan dependiente de alguien y da la casualidad que ese alguien que la hacía perder su cordura, derrumbar aquellas todas barreras que la apartaban de la sociedad, que alegraba su mundo gris, era una simple humana.

-Tú nada, fui una estúpida, pensé que alejándome podía protegerte y no fue así, me hice daño a mí y sobre todo a ti.-susurró aferrándose al mentón de Brittany que solo junto su frente con la de ella sonriendo tristemente.

-No me vuelvas a dejar, por favor.-musito aun con tono dolido quitando el rastro de lagrimas del rostro de Santana.

-No lo haré.

-Santana ¿Por qué tus lágrimas son de sangre?-Preguntó la holandesa notando el rastro del liquido rojo manchando su pálida piel, Santana solo formo una media sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué las tuyas son cristalinas?-cuestiono sin motivos para hablar. No quería hablar, quería versarla, hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría aquí con Brittany para toda la eternidad.

-No lose.-dijo haciendo un mohín con sus labios y tratando de pensar en ello.

-Ni yo, nunca había llorado.-confesó sintiéndose débil, de una forma u otra aun tenía su orgullo presente y él iba a ser el encargado que Santana no aflojara la armadura que tenía.- Te amo Brittany, no lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo Santy.-dijo para tocar con ternura los labios de la rubia, sin dejar de sentir su mirada penetrante sobre los suyos.

-Santana… ¿Por qué siempre las interrumpo?- exclamó molesta Hanna Pierce al ver a su hermana y a su novia en posiciones, digamos no tan graves, pero se notaba que estaban teniendo un momento intimo.- Ya estoy lista.

-Espera abajo Hanna, en un momento vamos.-dijo la latina levantándose y dándole la mano a su novia. Hanna asintió entre la obscuridad, pero antes de irse activo el interruptor e inmediatamente todo la recamara fue siendo iluminada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la porrista cuando vio que la vampira entraba a su armario sacando ropa de Brittany, acompañada de una maleta color negra y comenzaba a guardar el equipaje de la rubia.

-No te dejaré, entonces tú vas conmigo.-contesto como si fuera obvio indicándole a Brittany que hiciera lo mismo que ella.

-¿Por qué Hanna..?

-También, fue parte del trato, si tú ibas ella también.-se acero a la rubia dejando un beso en su frente- Tu mama no me dejó otra opción.

- ¿A dónde iremos?-indago tomando algunas cosas de aseó diario para guardarlas en la valija que se encontraba en su cama, bastante amplia se puede decir.

-New York.- pronuncio mirándose en su espejo y viendo que el rastro de sangre en sus mejillas había desaparecido-Escuchaste que Dave huyo hacia el norte, el se establece ahí. Iré y…-tomó aire. No sabía que iba a hacer. Si el plan tan poco elaborado que tenia, no funcionaba, todo se iría a la mierda.

-No lo vas a matar ¿cierto?-dejó sus cosas para observar a la callada de Santana.

-Por más que quiera, no lo haré. Mi motivo de ir, es pedir algo así como un tiempo para ocultarlo. Tú sabes que soy un vampiro, Hanna lo sabe.-dijo como si todo fuera sin importancia.

-¿Hanna?

-Sí, es una niña muy inteligente.- sonrió para sus adentros mientras cerraba la valija con todo el equipaje de la Cheerio. Ellas habían sido las únicas dos personas en todo el mundo, durante 90 años que habían descubierto por su propia cuenta lo que ella ocultaba.

-Y posiblemente cuando vallamos a casa, Rachel y Quinn también conozcan mi secreto.-comentó pensando mejor las cosas, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una clase de novela cursi y le fastidiaba tanto.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Brittany tomando asiento en su cama mirando fijamente a Santana que se inmutaba después de cada respuesta.

-Están demasiado involucradas. Todos corren peligro y si algo les pasara no me perdonaría nunca.- el orgullo de Santana se venía abajo y se maldecía por ello.

-¿Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?-un silencio se formo ahí después de las palabras de la rubia. La latina dejó el equipaje por la paz y se acerco a Brittany arrodillándose y tomando sus manos.

-No me despegare ni un segundo de ti.-besó con ternura sus labios para luego separarse y susurrarle que todo estaría bien- Ven.- Santana tomo la maleta de Brittany con facilidad para dejar caminar a la rubia delante de ella. Cuando se disponían a salir la rubia se quedo estática y volteó a su cama.

-Espera…-dijo cuando salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que caminaban, la latina solo dio media vuelta y fijo su vista en el objeto que la rubia recogía de su cama.- ¿Podemos llevar a Duck?- espeto infantilmente tomando el pato de peluche amarillo que le había regalado la vampira.- el no dirá nada, me lo acaba de prometer.

-Si dice algo, duerme en el ático.-sentencio bajando por las escaleras de un movimiento rápido lo cual dejo impresionada a la pequeña Pierce que las miraba con expresión somnolienta desde un sillón que colindaba con la cocina.

-¡Yeah!- gritó carente de emoción mientras su hermana se sentaba a un lado de ella, mirando como Santana cargaba con todo el equipaje ella sola.- Esto será un viaje largo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana, esto no <em>_es una buena idea"_

La maldita frase seguía sonando en su mente. ¿Por qué arruinaban sus planes? Siempre habían salido bien. Como la vez que se le ocurrió al inicio de la segunda guerra mundial, acostarse con la mitad del ejército americano, que después dejo al país sin un 30% de soldados de los miles que iban ser evacuados a los otros continentes. Recordó como Jonathan la regaño como nunca antes en su vida. _"No debes meterte en los asuntos del país"_ Ella solo guardo silencio. Pero en estos momentos era de total gracia.

De cualquier modo u otro ganaron ¿no? Pues en este también saldría bien.

Aparcó el deportivo afuera de su casa y abrió la puerta del copiloto para tomar a la pequeña Pierce en brazos e indicarle a Brittany que saliera de los asientos traseros. La rubia a si lo hizo y siguieron a paso firme hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta. La rubia tomo el pomo y dejó pasar a Santana para luego seguir ella.

-Santana al fin te apareces… ¿la niña también?- susurro cansado el castaño.

-Sí, ella también.- tomo mejor a Hanna entre sus brazos.- Brittany el es Jonathan algo así como mi hermano, algo. Elvis Presley, mi novia. Cuídala con tu vida en estos 5 minutos.- dejó con rabia para subir escaleras arriba y dejar en la habitación del castaño a la rubia.

-Siempre dije que cuando Santana se enamorara iba a ser el fin del mundo. Parece no serlo y te felicito. Estar con ella, no es muy…. Estable.- la rubia sonrió.- será un placer ser algo así como tu cuñado.

-No me casaré con Santana… bueno aun no. Creo.

-Pero sé que la tendrás en tu vida por un largo tiempo.- se despidió dejándola pensativa. ¿Qué quería decir con un largo tiempo?

-¿Brittany?

-Si Rachel… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundida, puesto que no recordaba lo que Santana le había dicho sobre ella o tal vez todo se revolvió en su cerebro y estaba muy confundida y mareada.

-Larga historia. ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó cuando Quinn y Jonathan hicieron aparición en la sala de estar.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar.- se escucho una voz proveniente de las escaleras.- todos a los sillones, esta será una loche larga.

Ya una vez todos sentados, el silencio era el invitado principal, nadie hablaba, aunque Rachel por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Lo diré rápido, para que esto termine rápido.

-Demonios.- susurró John.

-Lo que golpeaste con tu auto no era un animal si no un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro?-rio la morena- ¿Santana estás loca? Los vampiros no existen-aclaró con firmeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Te voy a demostrar que sí.-comentó gruñendo tratando de controlar sus ansias por golpear a Rachel Berry.

-Santana.-regaño Brittany que era la única que se mantenía distante en la conversación, además de Quinn.

-Como sea Umpa Lumpa, tuviste suerte de salir viva, no son muy estables, pudieron haberte matado cosa que me haría tan feliz, pero admitámoslo no todo se puede en la vida.-Termino de nuevo con su sarcasmo al máximo. Eso obviamente no era verdad, a pesar de que ese metro y medio la enfadara, sabía que era una persona importante para Brittany.

-Me largo de aquí.-dejó con su mejor actuación de diva, levantándose del sillón de tres piezas, pero una mano la detuvo. Era la mano de Quinn.

-Yo que tu no saliera. Hay exactamente dos y no muy buenos vampiros detrás de Juno y de tu pequeño trasero, así que siéntate y deja terminar de contarte.-Al parecer estas palabras no ayudaron mucho a tranquilizar a Rachel, pero logro sentarse y poner atención. -Soy un vampiro, Jonathan también. ¿No creo que sea tan difícil de adivinarlo?-preguntó con ironía- Resulta que el estúpido vampiro que arrollaste casi mata a mi novia, pero dejare ese juego del lado. Están demasiado entrometidas en esto así que supuse que debían de saber la verdad. ¿Qué más podrían perder? además de la vida. Pero ¿ya qué?-exclamó gestos demasiado graciosos al parecer de Brittany.- Uno de los dos quiere matarlas a las 3, no se para que. Si a la protagonista de Sixteen and Pregnant y a la enana quieren hacerlas filete miñón o a la Barbiequiu, no será mi problema, pero si tocan un solo cabello de Brittany morirán todos.-termino para mirarlas con seriedad, sin embargo la mirada seria de John se hiso presente y decidió suavizar las cosas.- Bien. ¿Quién quiere ir a New York?- indago con felicidad observando las expresiones de incredibilidad por parte de Rachel y la pálida de Quinn parecía hacerse más blanca de lo que ya era antes.- Viendo sus caras de felicidad, pueden quedarse a dormir, pero antes de que amanezca Jon ira contigo a la casa de tus padres Berry, para que no ocurra nada, tomes ropa y esperemos que mi hermano traiga tu pequeño trasero. Lleven ropa para una semana o más. Ahora a dormir. Muchas emociones por una noche. Acompáñame Britt, necesitas descansar.

- Rachel, te preparare tu habitación... y un té.-comentó el castaño dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dejando a Quinn y a Rachel solas en la sala.

Las emociones eran tan encontradas como se reflejaban en sus expresiones de sorpresa y temor. Era demasiado, pero había algo más. ¿Para qué darle más razones a Santana López para planear su muerte? Inmediatamente tomo su celular y remarco en número de la casa de sus padres.

Quinn por otro lado, su suspiró. Era verdad, sería una noche muy larga y el insomnio iba a consumirla por dentro. Y el embarazo no era muy buen amigo en estas situaciones.


	11. Chapter 11  Pasado inconcluso

**_Hola… si aun sigo viva y quisiera pedir disculpas (principalmente) por mi retraso de amm…. ¿Un mes?_**

**_Pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a continuar y no dejar de menos el ficc._**

**_Antes de dejarlos con el capitulo 11, quisiera decirles que de aquí en adelante se verán como recuerdos, porque dejé un largo tiempo inconcluso y quiero atar los cabos, para cuando acabe el ficc, hacer un buen final._**

**_Gracias por seguirme y por comentar…_**

**_Muchas gracias y disculpas._**

**_Disfruten…_**

* * *

><p><em>8 años después.<em>

El futuro es un lugar incierto donde todo puede cambiar significativamente, es donde el pasado y el presente quedan olvidados para dar un comienzo de una nueva época a la cual se conoce como destino.

Absolutamente nadie sabe cuál es su destino, obviamente al igual que su fututo, pero muchos, lo planifican a la perfección. Crecer, ir a la escuela, después graduarse, enamorarse, tener hijos, ver a sus nietos y finalmente morir. Es un ciclo vital que en ocasiones nunca se rompe y es seguro que todo esto pase. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente por el hecho de que somos humanos y eso nos hace vulnerables a absolutamente todo lo que nos rodea.

¿Quién no se ha equivocado? ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de una persona que no le corresponde? ¿Quién no ha sufrido por amor? ¿Quién no se ha tropezado en su camino?

Lo que nos hace seres vivos, esenciales en la biodiversidad del planeta, es que siempre se nos da una segunda oportunidad para remendar nuestros errores, para aprender de nuestros fracasos, para vivir plenamente.

¿Acaso era tan difícil pedir eso?

Era la pregunta de toda la vida de Santana, muy larga he de decirlo. Ella siempre había deseado por tener una vida normal, una existencia plena y segura, sin embargo, en las vueltas que da la vida las cosas cambian inesperadamente dejándote en las mínimas posibilidades de hacer algo. El pasado de Santana no fue nada bueno, inclusive se podría decir que fue la peor tortura que pudo tener en la vida, tortura que duro varias horas y que termino para marcarla durante toda su vida.

A compás del suave viento de primavera un nítido cabello castaño claro y ondulado en las puntas que golpeaba en la espalda de una persona con rapidez, sus movimientos eran rápidos, sencillos, únicos, pero aun así no descartaba la posibilidad de poder moverse como una persona ordinaria.

-Beth, más rápido.-animó la pequeña castaña haciendo un mohín con sus labios observando la posición lastimosa y divertida en que se encontraba su acompañante.

-No… Pue...Puedo.-Resopló dejándose caer de rosillas en el suelo ensuciando su perfecto vestido blanco un poco pomposo para su estilo, pero le quedaba perfecto. Lucia únicamente hermosa. Su cabello rubio se esparció por toda su cara ocultando sus perfectos ojos verdes, y sus labios delicados enmarcados con una mueca de cansancio.- ¿Podemos descansar?

-¿Descansar?-repuso con fastidio observando con desdén a la pequeña rubia- Aun faltan 25 minutos para llegar a casa caminando, de seguro mamá va a matarme.

-Van a matarnos.-susurró Beth para sí misma, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.- ¿Tú crees? -repuso levantándose de tierra firme y sacudiéndose restos de tierra que se habían adherido a su vestido blanco.

-No, no lo creo. Son las 11:30 y sabes que mamá nos quiere en casa a las 11:15.-balanceó su pequeño cuerpo en forma singular para pasar su mano por su cabello castaño.

-No es mucho tiempo, podemos decirles que nos perdimos en el bosque.-Si algo que Liliana podía hacer y tenía la capacidad, era mentir muy bien, claro que solo era descubierta por sus madres. Así que eso era una nefasta idea, tomando en cuenta que era Beth la que ideaba ese pequeño plan.

-No es mala idea, pero conocemos perfectamente el bosque y tú… –apuntó al pecho de la rubia.-…y yo…-se señaló ella misma remarcando sus palabras.-… y ellas…- señaló el punto donde debería estar su casa.- lo saben.

-No es fácil correr como tú lo haces.- refuñó echando su cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio.

-Podemos hacer algo.- inquirió curiosa con una sonrisa maléfica a centímetros de sus rostro. Y antes de que la rubia pudiese pronunciar algo, la pequeña castaña tomó sus brazos y sus piernas para colocarlas sobre su espalda y correr a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba un estruendoso grito en su oído.

-No grites, nos van a escuchar.- repuso al momento que su delicado sentido de audición palpitaba como de un corazón salvaje se tratara.

-Como no quieres que lo haga, solo veo rayitas y no es bonito.-concluyó escondiendo su rostro asustado en la espalda de la pequeña castaña.

-Confía en mí.

Sin duda Liliana Pierce-López era una niña con muchas aptitudes y extraños dones. Desde su nacimiento creyeron que sería igual que Santana y Jonathan, pero la sorpresa de todos fue cuando nació una pequeña indefensa con ojos hermosos y piel delicada llorando por alimento. Nadie sabe como sucedió esto, sin embargo el destino es incierto y solo nos da lo mejor de la vida.

Los piel de Lily se movían con rapidez, cada vez más buscando contacto o más bien tratando de soportar una incomodo peso extra en su espalda. Lo hacía muy bien, demasiado bien para su edad, era una persona nata.

-Vez, todo está bien.- dijo con suavidad al detenerse y ayudar a Beth a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Tu madre sabe que puedes hacer eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad acomodándose su vestido.

-No.

-¿Piensas decirle?-insistió observando como la castaña se alejaba de ella con signo el de enfado plasmado en su rostro. Era tan parecida a Santana en su actitud y hacia lo mismo que su madre cuando quería huir de situaciones que lo le agradaban, ladeaba su cabeza en señal de fastidio e ignoraba a todo lo que le hablaba.

-No lose. Tío Jhon me dijo que bajara la guardia frente a mamá.-contestó tajante y suplicó a todos los cielos que Beth dejara de hablar de ese tema, no le gustaba para nada.

-Pero… ¿con tía Brittany?

-Con mami es más sencillo, sin embargo me observa y me conoce muy bien, asusta.

-No deberías decirles…

-Cambia de tema ya.-sus ojos la miraron con furia contenida y su voz suave y delicada se convirtió en una áspera e insoluble. La rubia guardo silencio, pues sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y no quería quemarse.

-¡Elizabeth Fabray a la casa!

-Mama…-Beth solo rodó los ojos haciendo pucheros y mirando a su madre con piedad. Sabía que este momento no estaría muy lejos.

-Además que les dijimos que no salieran, llegas toda sucia.-regaño la ojiverde dándole miradas de desaprobación por el estado de su hija- ¿Dónde estaban?-continuó sin quitar sus ojos verdes de Lily.

-Por ahí.-contestó disimulando muy bien el tierno rostro confundido de Brittany.

-Niñas no es seguro.-espetó con inseguridad abrasando a su pequeña mientras que Beth respondía el abraso con menos fuerza, no porque no quisiera, o por estar enojada, si no porque toda la fuerza de Quinn estaba siendo utilizada en ese abraso.

-Tía estábamos en un claro...

-No me mientas Liliana, sabemos que cuando entran ahí.- dirigió su vista al bosque- No salen hasta que Santana o yo vamos a sacarlas de ese lugar. No es bueno que dos niñas estén solas, por favor se los repito. Si quieren ir díganle a alguien y las acompañamos.

-Sí, mama.

-Beth a cambiarte.

-Liliana que te dije sobre el bosque.-La mirada seria de su madre la hizo recapacitar y darse cuenta de todos sus errores. En primer lugar, si entraban ahí y algo malo les pasaba, era obvio que ella podía defenderse a ella misma y a Beth, pero luego que diría cuando llegaran a su casa sanas y salvas. En segundo lugar, Santana podía visualizar bien todos sus movimientos y tenia que se discreta. Muy discreta.

-Es es malo y que no debó entrar ahí sola.- repitió enfadada las palabras que solía usar Santana contra ella, acercándose a su madre con paso calmado.

-Es por su seguridad.-insistió la holandesa hincándose para poder ver a su pequeña con mayor comodidad, Liliana al tener 8 años de edad, no era tan alta como se esperaba, más que Beth si, pero no que los demás adultos.

-Lose, solo estábamos jugando.

-¿No es suficiente el kilometro de pasto para jugar?

-No, no lo es.

-Algo te pasa.- inquirió segura alejando la mirada de su madre. ¡Maldición! Se reprendió en su mente, Brittany la conocía perfectamente bien para saber todas las antimaras y secretos que tenía su hija. Siempre que quería ahuyentar algo, evadía su mirada al igual que Santana, porque ahí ambas daban a doblegar su orgullo.

-Me siento cansada, ¿puedo ir a dormir?- se rindió pidiendo piedad con sus ojos a su madre. Brittany observó aquella preciosa niña, de piel suave y pálida, de una estatura no muy aprobada, con su cabello castaño sedoso y largo cayendo por sus hombros mientras que el travieso flequillo arremetía contra su rostro, vio que los hoyuelos que invadían sus mejillas cuando mostraba su tímida sonrisa, como sus labios, eran una replica que los de Santana y por último se perdió en sus ojos. Nunca pudo predecir la galaxia infinita que habitaba en ellos, era un color inusual. Jonathan dijo que no podía explicarlo con palabras, como ella había tenido rasgos tan detallados de ambas, pero explico que en sus ojos se encontraba el alma de sus madres, ahí albergaba la combinación perfecta entre colores creando aquella perfecta mezcla. Un azul celeste y un color marrón obscuro eran aquella la mezcla perfecta

-Ven aquí.- la tomó en sus brazos apoyándose en su esbelta cintura para luego levantarla con lentitud, mientras sentía como su hija sonreía en su cuello dejando un nítido beso en la zona.

Era imposible despegar sus ojos áureos de la cabellera castaña y la rubia que se ondeaban al compás del viento, era toda una gloria observar aquellas dos mujeres tan perfectas en su vida.

-Aun sigues pensando.-la melodiosa voz masculina la hiso regresar a la realidad, pero sin embargo no dejó de observarlas.

-Sí.-musitó haciendo aparecer su tierna sonrisa. John rio a lo fuerte al ver a Santana así, la adoraba como persona y nunca creyó que esa niña morena de actitud fuerte y a la vez tímida pudiera renacer de las cenizas de su pasado.

-No puedes dejar de verlas ¿no es así?

-Son hermosas, ambas.- admitió con voz aterciopelada recargando todo su peso en el pequeño barandal de metal en el balcón de una improvisada sala de estudio.

-Lose, y eso que no querías reconocer a Lily como hija tuya, es un retrato vivo de ti.- Los ojos de Jonathan miraban asombrados de nuevo a su hermana, a su verdadera hermana, la tranquila, apacible, divertida y en algunos casos un tanto molesta, pero al fin y al cabo había algo que los mantenía unidos, el amor.

-Mi pequeño Elfo –soltó una ligera carcajada. Así solía llamar a Liliana, no sabía el por qué, pero le recordaba a ella de pequeña. Nunca fue alta y lo supo hasta que poco a poco fue creciendo, sin embargo al mencionar este sobrenombre una idea llana de Rachel aparecía en su cabeza. _"Estará mejor, Quinn hizo lo correcto"-¿_Crees que hice lo correcto?

-¿Tú qué piensas?-contraatacó intentando saber qué demonios ocurría en la cabeza de Santana.

-No lose. Brittany…. No lo sé. Me aterra pensar en convertirla en alguien como yo.

-¿Aun tienes miedo?-Preguntó observando el cambio repentino de actitud de la vampira. Él entendió de lo que ella hablaba cuando su tez cambio, sabía que lo dolía recordar, pero después de todo era pasado, un muy amargo pasado.

-Sí.

-Déjalo ir.

-Quisiera, en verdad quisiera.-susurró con esperanza, una que sabía que estaba cerca de ella.

_Las notas del piano finalizaron junto con una agradable voz que susurraba una de las últimas notas de una suave canción. Inmediatamente el ambiente en penumbras iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas de gas, estalló en aplausos para joven y hermosa chica ubicada en la tarima sentada sobre un banco alto de madera._

_Santana sonrió como agradecimiento y sin decir nada más, bajo por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta encontrarse con un hombre de una sonrisa encantadora.- Estuviste estupenda, como siempre.- susurró a su oído al momento que la abrasó para levantarla unos centímetros del suelo._

_-Gracias papá.-contestó con el mismo entusiasmo recuperándose del repentino abrazo._

_-No es para tanto Santana, eres espectacular. Ten paciencia empezaras por aquí, pero pronto, llegaras a convertirte en algo grandioso.-Santana asintió con una gran sonrisa.- no seas tímida hija, por favor._

_Santana López, una chica de 15 años de edad, tímida para muchos, era lo principal que se podía observar en su persona, una joven cohibida y un poco asustada de la gente. Pero cuando cantaba o realizaba otra actividad se veía su verdadero ser. Contaba con un alma luchadora y facciones delicadas._

_-Podemos irnos, me siento un poco cansada.- suplicó cuando observó que dos chicos entraban creyéndose los reyes de todo. Simplemente no le gustaba estar acompañada de nadie que no conociera, y sentía como aquellos jóvenes podían desnudarla con la mirada._

_-Claro princesa, iré por tu abrigo.- la morena asintió fruitivamente y se dedico a permanecer del lado del bar de Jazz donde se dedicaba a estar la mayoría de gente de categoría que había en New York. Espero con paciencia hasta que sintió como la tocaban su hombro desnudo, a causa del vestido rojo de gala que llevaba para la ocasión._

_-Estas hermosa hoy, como siempre.-susurraron a sus espaldas causando un respingo que paso a desapercibido para muchos, pero no para el padre de la latina que al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su hija, dedico una mirada de ira y de rudeza, para tomar delicadamente la mano de Santana y apartarla bruscamente de aquel sujeto que solo sonrió con victoria observando cada paso que daban los dos morenos._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el señor López tratando de controlar la ira en su voz, era Santana de quien se trataba, de su niña.- ¿Te molesto el estúpido? Sabes que puedo regresar y patear algunos traseros, aun estoy joven._

_-Papá no paso nada.- el abrigo cubrió delicadamente los hombros de Santana.- Se eres joven. No dudaré de eso padre._

_-Eres mi niña._

_-No soy una niña._

_-Tienes 15 años, por eso eres mi niña.-Los ojos castaño del hombre miraron a Santana con adoración. Admirando el pequeño cuerpo de su hija, no iba a decir que Santana no era toda una mujer, porque no lo era. Apenas contaba con su cintura marcada y un busto no tan abultado como lo deseaba, sus facciones de niña aun atacaban su rostro, sin embargo su belleza era indudable._

_-Lo sé.-ambos caminaron hacia la entrada donde un carruaje los esperaba a mitad de la calle, donde los faroles eran iluminados por lámparas de gas._

_El tiempo fue enemigo de Santana en todo momento, siempre supuso que lo sería._

_En menos de un parpadeo se vio a ella sola, sola y absorta de todo mundo, observando cómo tomaban a su padre de los hombros y varios hombres empezaban a golpearlo sin piedad._

_Trató de moverse, pero inmediatamente unas rudas manos se lo impidieron._

_-Estas acabada preciosura._

_Desde esa frase, su vida cambio por completo. Nunca lo pensó, nunca pasó por su mínimo la idea de que esto le estaba pasando a ella. Trató de defenderse moviendo sus manos y piernas con rapidez y rudeza, pero aquellos hombres se aferraban a sus hombros aplicando fuerza sobre ellos para debilitarla aun más._

_Al no tener a donde correr ni a donde huir, ni las fuerzas suficientes para escapar de ellos, se dejó hacer, solo asintió con rabia y cerró los ojos entregándose a su cruel destino._

_Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus mejillas mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo usurpado por manos ajenas, manos que no tenían sentido carente de lo que hacían. Gimió de dolor al momento que sintió su cuerpo desnudo estamparse contra el suelo._

_Los hombres no parecían tener control, abusar de una pequeña niña no tenia perdón de nadie, y aun así proseguían la dolorosa acción que de seguro dejaría a Santana con muy ácidos recuerdos._

_-Suel…tenme.-rogó con pena en su voz mientras sentía como sus agresores se desnudaban frente a ella para comenzar a tocar con más necesidad y brusquedad a la morena. Sus oídos se hicieron sordos ante las palabras de Santana y sin más continuaron su labor de la manera más placentera que pudiera ofrecerles el cuerpo de la mujer._

_-Con que virgen, mejor aun.-susurró uno de los hombres mordiendo con fiereza el cuello de Santana al momento que hacia lo mismo por sus senos y abdomen._

_Un gritó salió de la boca de Santana al sentir dos dolores agudos, uno arremetiendo sobre su intimidad y otro que se posaba ardientemente en su mejilla._

_No tenía escapatoria._

_¿Cómo era posible que la vida de una persona cambiara en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué a Santana? ¿Por qué a ella?_

_No sabía absolutamente que tenía la vida contra ella._

_Su cuerpo desnudo y cubierto de sangre descansaba en posición fetal en un callejón obscuro de New York. No podía moverse, y si trataba de hacerlo sentía como todos sus huesos estuvieren rotos ¿lo estaban? Después de que abusaron de ella, los tipos, le propiciaron una paliza que creyó no sobrevivir. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, sufriendo a dolores, llorando en silencio, sintiéndose sucia, usada, sin vida. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ella? ¿Acaso alguien vendría ayudarla?_

_Sus preguntas era las que cualquier persona que desde su perspectiva se preguntaría, pero Santana mucho tiempo después se arrepintió. Deseó haber muerto en aquel callejón, húmedo, y obscuro que seguir viviendo._

_Algo que no percibió, fue que desde lejos una figura robusta presenció todo en silencio, esperando con paciencia hasta que los hombres se marcharan para acercarse paso a paso a Santana._

_Los zapatos finos del chico resonaban en la humedad y pestilencia del suelo que pisaba, sin embargo Santana no escuchaba nada, no sentía, no pensaba. Dave observó detenidamente a la señorita absolutamente desnuda, comenzando desde su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, se observaba a simple vista de la sangre mermaba con abundancia desde uno de sus costados mientras se deslizaba hasta el barro del suelo. Dolorosamente apartó su vista de ella y se dedicó a mirar con inteligencia el final de aquel callejón donde la obscuridad le brindaba una seguridad única. Se arrodillo frente a ella, principalmente observando sus ojos negros empapados de lágrimas, procedió a palpar lentamente su cuello y sin más arremetió su mordida en él._

_Santana no sabía si ser golpeada y violada era peor o al dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Al momento que pudo observar una sombra hacia ella supuso que toda su vida estaba en un tacho de basura. ¿Y no era así?_

_Ahora su garganta ardía con intensidad al igual que todo su cuerpo mientras los espasmos y temblores se hicieron presentes desde un comienzo. Sentía como si se estuviera consumiendo tortuosamente en el fuego, como si se quemara y su piel se fuese consumiendo. Su cuerpo temblaba con ferocidad mientras unas toscas manos aseguraban la figura de la chica tratando de detenerla puesto que su cuerpo no tenía control de sí. Debería estar sufriendo._

_Después de esos minutos la vida de Santana dio un giro de 180 grados. Fue hasta que ya no sintió el ardor recorrerle cada poro de su piel, se levanto de un brinco observando a Dave con temor._

_-Acompáñame.- dijo decidido el castaño pasando su abrigo por los hombros de Santana e intentándola calmar con su mirada cobriza. Pero algo logró atemorizarla, la sangre que se acumulaba en sus dientes y labios era demasiada para su tolerancia, sin embargo algo curioso sucedió, al oler aquel líquido rojizo su garganta empezó a rasparle y sus manos comenzaron a temblar._

_Quien lo diría, deseaba su propia sangre. No hizo nada más que seguir a aquel corpulento chico que creyó que le daría el mayor de sus problemas en su vida, y si que lo hizo._

_No caminaron mucho, alrededor de 2 minutos bajo algunas avenidas se encontraba una casa pequeña, ambos entraron en ella sin hacer mucho ruido y una elegante morada recibió a Santana._

_La madera de la habitación era perfecta, reluciente, la alfombra roja que adornaba su camino era un más perfecta, la hizo sentir bien. Los muebles aterciopelados de un reclinatorio estaban perfectamente ubicados, todo era perfecto, hasta su visión. Se dio cuenta que podía ver aquellas pequeñas partículas que de algún modo se sostenían como plumas delicadas en el aire._

_Dave tomó una vela que descansaba en una repisa en la parte superior de la pared y se acercó a Santana que miraba con concentración absolutamente todo._

_-Acércate.- pidió con voz amable para percibir como la joven chica se acercaba con lentitud._

_Santana no estaba muy convencida de que demonios hacía ahí, pero accedió y ser acercó hasta él. Cuando el castaño de ojos rojos hizo que se colocara a espaldas del espejo y la dejó desnuda frente a su vista. La cabeza de Santana trabaja a mil por hora pensando que hacer para salir de ahí, empezó a alarmarse y su primer pensamiento le dijo que tenía que alejarse de él._

_-Obsérvate.- la latina volteó poco a poco para encontrarse con una persona que no era ella._

_Principalmente vio sus ojos castaños reluciendo un obscuro color a lo largo de iris. Abrió su boca recorriendo lentamente su mirada por el espejo de cuerpo completo. Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, eso lo pudo comprobar por que su estatura no era la misma, había cambiado por unos 10 centímetros y hacían mucho la diferencia. Su piel canela ahora era pálida, muy pálida y totalmente refinada, parecía porcelana. Ya no era una niña. Sus suave tez se trasformó en una más delineado y firme. Su cabello negro que antes era lacio, se ondulo un poco dándole un relieve de estar elegantemente peinado. Sus pechos no eran del tamaño que ella solía recordar, al igual que su abdomen marcado y sus piernas largas totalmente firmes. Absolutamente todo había cambiado._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que paso?-inquirió Dave caminando alrededor de la latina que solo se miraba en silencio. Santana al escuchar las palabras del chico se tensó._

_Claro que recordaba lo que había pasado y ahora con más definición y más detallado, cada mínima parte estaba granada en su mente reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza sin parar. Habían abusado de ella de una manera muy cruel, y por extraño que pareciera no sentía tristeza, ni ganas de salir corriendo y largarse a llorar como lo hacía antes. Ahora una completa ola de ira y rabia le recorría el cuerpo al recordar todo._

_Una sonrisa se posó en el fino rostro de Dave. Sabía lo que estaría por venir y eso le encantaba más que nada._

_-Podría decirte como mataron a tu padre o como te violaron brutalmente, enserio casi me tentaron a poder matarlos._

_Las palabras, su padre, las imágenes, abordaban su mente, era como una película repetitiva en su cabeza. No sentía cansancio, ni sed, ni sueño, pero si unas enormes ganas de venganza le recorría el cuerpo._

_-Se donde los puedes encontrar.- su cabeza se ladeó con rapidez e intensidad buscando respuestas._

_-Quiero venganza.- una parte muy interna se asusto de escucharse a sí misma, pronunciando esas palabras. Sita la biblia "no mataras" "no robaras" "no levantaras falsos" "no cometerás actos impuros" Todo eso se fue al carajo en el momento que abusaron de ella._

_Esa noche corrió sangre como nunca antes se hubiese visto._

_Esa noche murió una Santana, para darle el paso a otra nueva criatura._

_Esa noche empezó todo su martirio._

_Esa noche su deseo felino de venganza emano de ella como nunca antes._

_Desde esa noche, todas sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad._

_..._

-Cuando llegue la hora yo misma la convertiré.- musitó para volver a ahogar su mente en sus recuerdos, buenos o malos, pero al fin y al cabo recuerdos que siempre albergarían su mente.


	12. Chapter 12  Complicado Parte I

**_Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Yo pudriéndome en tarea, pero vengo a traerles un pedacito del ficc._**

**_Primero que nada, quisiera gradecer a todos los que comentan, a pesar del gran descanso que me tome, aun siguen ahí, de verdad muchas gracias._**

**_Ahora la parte difícil._**

**_Creo que están muy confundidos, créanme hasta yo lo estoy. La vida continuara en el futuro (ósea cuando crecen todos) y estaré escribiendo los pensamientos y recuerdos de Santana, los más importantes._**

**_Puse muchas cosas nuevas, por ejemplo Liliana. Pronto se aclararan todas sus dudas._**

**_Un saludo y un beso._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

Las cosas cambian mientras el tiempo pasa, es idiota pensar que no pueda suceder, pero los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia, sobre todo un entorno monótono.

El hombro de Santana reposaba ligeramente sobre la pared blanca que daba una vista espectacular, llena de fotos que daban vida al hogar que tanto se esmeraron en formar. Sin poder creerlo aun observaba hacia la sala de estar, mirando como Quinn jugaba levemente con Beth, claro, a pesar de los reclamos de la niña, pero esta se deja hacer ante las caricias de su madre.

Se ven felices, eso es obvio ya que la sonrisa en ambas caras no desaparecía.

Cuando nació Beth, se creó un brillo en la mirada de la rubia imposible de explicar, fue el día en que sus ojos avellana totalmente perdidos resplandecieron con más dulzura y ternura. Un resplandor que había perdido tiempo atrás.

_¿Fue mi culpa?_ Se preguntó Santana sin quitar sus ojos de aquella imagen adorable.

_¿Acaso fue culpa mía que Berry dejara a Quinn?_

_**:: :: :: :: ::**  
><em>

_La idea de llevar a New York a 4 mortales y un vampiro experimentado no había sido una buena idea. Nunca creyó decirlo, pero tenía que darle la razón a Jonathan. Solo le basto una hora en darse cuenta que estaba mal, la expresión de alegría en la cara de Rachel cuando pasaron viendo con detenimiento los anuncios aparatosos de Broadway, o como Brittany sonreía sin parar observando a la gente atiborrada pasar unos a otros, casi pareciendo robots, continuando una vida simple. La única que la hizo permanecer a flote era la mirada seria de Quinn. Hanna se mantenía seria jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. No sabía a dónde iba, sin embargo Santana le transmitía seguridad, demasiada._

_Automáticamente cuando subió las escaleras de su casa para irse a su habitación, descubrió que Rachel se desmayo. Su lado dramático había resplandecido. No le conmovió el corazón ni nada, dejó que durmiera en paz y continúo en tranquilidad su velada. Aunque por quien en verdad se preocupaba era por Quinn, por su bebe._

_No iba a negar que estaba empezando a crear un vínculo especial con aquella rubia bipolar y por más que lo hiciera todos a su alrededor lo tenían presente. Por eso, cuando vio la pálida cara de Fabray supo que tenía un motivo para no descansar esa noche._

_A pesar de la pelea irónica que tuvieron en la mañana donde Rachel se negó rotundamente a abordar el avión sin una prueba hábil de lo que Santana decía, ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar sus colmillos y sonreír maliciosa mente hacía Rachel, que se ocultó detrás del hombro de Quinn y retomó su camino con temor._

_Sin embargo hasta ahora todo había salido como Santana lo esperaba, llegaron a un hotel no muy lujoso, pero con muy buena posición en NY. Aparcaron de muy buena forma en un recinto enorme cerca de una de las salidas de esta enorme cuidad, pero el problema fue cuando se encontró de frente con la mayor de sus preocupaciones: Dave._

_Al bajar de auto, los 5 entraron a una especie de casona donde los adornos aun permanecían en su mismo lugar, las vistas de madera adornando las paredes aun no perdían su brillo, la alfombra roja aun seguía esparcida a lo largo del pasillo mientras candelabros enormes colgados a la altura del techo daban muy buena luminosidad, sin embargo se percibían aspecto sombrío, crudo y elegante. Después de 97 años todo lucía sumamente igual, aun así en los pensamientos de Santana no le gustaba para nada volver a lo que alguna vez consideró como un hogar._

_Sin esperar más, un gran salón hiso aparición bajo unas enormes puertas de madera absolutamente dorada dando un aspecto que era oro puro lo que tocaba. Detrás de aquellas puertas estaba a punto de revelarse todo y tenía que soportar todo de nuevo y estaba segura que la historia no volvería a repetirse, pero sí el dolor, la angustia y la vergüenza de su parte._

_-¡Vaya! No esperaba tenerte aquí tan pronto.- espetó con sarcasmo sínico en él, abriendo los brazos observando detenidamente a cada una de las presas que entraban bajo la atenta mirada de Santana y Jonathan._

_-Déjate de estupideces y al grano.- escupió con seriedad la latina guardando una distancia prudente a Brittany y las chicas. En ese momento agradeció haber obligado a Hanna a quedarse en el hotel._

_- Siempre me ha encantado tu carácter.- sonrió sin escrúpulos acercándose hacia Santana._

_-Y yo siempre he odiado tú estupidez e incompetencia._

_Regla número uno de supervivencia. Nunca hagas enfadar aun vampiro._

_La escena se volvió tensa después de las palabras pronunciadas por la vampira, sencillamente la sonrisa en Dave desapareció dando paso a otra más macabra, su tez de ira._

_Santana conocía perfectamente a Dave, estudió sus pasos durante un tiempo y hasta podría decirse que adoptó algunas peculiaridades de él. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no había estado del todo bien haber hablado así. La vida de personas corría peligro y no quería ser responsable de otra muerte más._

_-Cuidado con lo que dices López, su vida depende de ti.- susurró apoderándose del espacio vital de Santana que solo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Para qué me querías?-preguntó sin ninguna emoción en la voz._

_-¿Acaso no puedo volver a ver a mi compañera de masacre?_

_-¿Masacre?- El tinte colorido y chillón que caracterizaba a la pequeña diva, se apagó. Esto era una advertencia de que no todo estaba bien. Dave lo notó y decidió aprovecharse la situación degradando la presencia de la vampira y caminando lentamente y con paso calmado hacía Rachel mientras sus botas resonaban haciendo un eco terriblemente doloroso._

_-Así como lo escuchas Rachel.- los castaños ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe, al igual que la expresión de cinismo en el rostro del castaño.- Fue un duro golpe he de decir.-mencionó riendo un poco en su cara y aproximándose hacía su rostro atrayendo continuamente con sus ojos una mirada chocolate que no le dejaba de ver._

_-¡Aléjate de ella!- Fue al momento que Rachel se aparto estrepitosamente de Dave, debido a que Quinn había tirado de ella hacia un lado y se había ubicado al frente de ella con su fiera mirada en todo su apogeo._

_-Agallas Fabray._

_Dave tenía un propósito en la vida y de eso se trataba eso. De hacer sufrir gente, de examinar, inducirse lentamente en su mente hasta volverlas locas con sus propios errores. Un Don muy perverso que era utilizado, de formas no muy buenas y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Quinn, más bien con todos en la gran habitación._

_Visualizaba muy bien su pasado, buscaba sus debilidades, sus fortalezas y los hacía caer de una manera humillante._

_-¿Cómo… como sabes mi... nombre?- Tartamudeó Quinn intentando no hundirse más en sus ojos rojos, tan cobrizos y claros. Hipnotizaban sin duda alguna._

_-Larga vida y experiencia rubia…-su boca emitió un pequeño gemido de alegría, había dado con su fortuna.- Me gusta el coraje que tienes, también la arrogancia… Creo que la has sabido utilizar muy bien.- La boca de Quinn se abrió y se tenso al mismo tiempo, solo atinó a bajar su mirada para mirar de reojo a Rachel que se sentía cohibida ante la situación. Sin duda era un golpe muy bajo._

_-¿Dave que quieres?- de nuevo la rudeza en la voz de Santana no se hizo esperar._

_-Estas rompiendo las reglas Santana.- le advirtió dejando en paz a la rubia y dirigiendo su mirada hacia una dorada que le llamaba la atención._

_-Lose._

_-Y sabes que eso conlleva a un castigo… o a poder matarlas._

_Eran épicas las expresiones. Santana con su rostro totalmente erguido y sin emociones, dando a entender lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Y lo era, Dave no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero sabía que podía más con ella que ella misma con su pasado._

_-No te atrevas a tocar a ninguna.- pausó en varias ocasiones recalcando sus palabras y moviéndose poco a poco para quedar sorpresivamente a un lado de Brittany, que miraba todo sin entender palabra alguna. Pero al notar la rígida postura de Santana y sus comentarios sarcásticos, supo que estaban en un grave peligro._

_-No te dejare ir tan fácil._

_-¿Qué quieres de mi?- insistió suplicando._

_-Venganza._

_Ese fue el momento donde todo eso acababa, fue el momento que no esperaba que pasara, el que seguía intentando con tanto esfuerzo olvidar._

_Jonathan entendió todo, cerró su mente, pero nada fue suficiente para que la tortura comenzara._

_-Ni siquiera lo pien…._

_Uno_

_Dos_

_Tres_

_Cuatro_

_Cinco_

_Seis segundos y Santana sentían como la poca vida que había formado, se desmoronaba a pedacitos que se clavaban en su corazón y mente._

_Nada podía ser peor comparado con esto._

_El dolor era insoportable, su cabeza estaba a estallar y solo sentía el leve zumbido atravesar su cerebro para quedarse ahí y nunca desaparecer creando una atmosfera agonizante de la cual no podía escapar._

_Siete_

_Ocho_

_Nueve_

_Diez segundos fueron cómplices de Rachel, veía sin creer nada. Parecía una semejante película de terror donde la protagonista joven y bella era abusada por hombres y después la entrenaban para tomar venganza._

_La sangre corría a montones de las imágenes que pasaban por su cerebro y se imagino ella misma así, de esa forma, viéndose como la protagonista de aquella masacre._

_Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al igual que una oleada de lagrimas atacaba sus ojos. No lo resistió más, nunca supo si fue por cordura o por el dolor que sentía cuando mataba sin piedad cuerpos de personas inocentes, pero huyó._

_Once_

_Doce_

_Trece_

_Catorce… La idea de la vida de Quinn era muy similar a la de Rachel, solo que en esta ocasión a ella le tocaba recibir maltratos de todas partes. Solo se veía a sí misma recibiendo golpes que ardían como el fuego, quemando su piel, sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada segundo por los golpes dados, escuchaba el sonido de sus huesos crujir. Era como una pesadilla en vida._

_Quince_

_Dieciséis_

_Diecisiete_

_Dieciocho_

_Diecinueve segundos donde toda una vida completa se reflejaba en la mente de la ojiazul. Una vida que ni siquiera había tenido el placer ni la fuerza suficiente para imaginar porque sabía que había sido muy dura. Una vida que no era suya, la estaba viviendo en carne propia._

_Solo accedió a comenzar a admirar a Santana, luego observar lo linda que era de pequeña, no era como la conocía ahora, después surgió la parte más difícil que hubiera tenido que ver en su vida._

_Santana siempre fue fuerte a sus ojos y semejanza, ella era la que podía consolarle en un día lluvioso o cuando tenía miedo, pero esta vez se sintió impotente y decaída al observar a una Santana frágil, que pedía ayuda de no ser abusada. Observó cómo sus gritos se quedaban sin fuerzas, ya no tenía anda más que hacer solo esperar a que su voz se confundiera con suplicas lejanas que no tenía importancia de nadie._

_Lo más doloroso que tuvo que presenciar fue su voz y su mirada perdida, sus ojos acabados y sus lágrimas, además de su cuerpo inerte, débil y sin presencia, le rompieron totalmente el corazón, solo sentía rabia, una cosa que jamás había sentido._

_La rubia apuño sus manos intentando mantenerse firme ante lo que le esperase._

_Las imágenes fluían sin parar, veía a Santana convertida en una persona que no era ella, intimando y asesinado con un canibalismo extremo, saboreando la sangre como si de un manjar se tratase, sonriendo sin parar mientras veía como la luz se escapaba de las miradas totalmente vacías y muertas._

_Veinte segundos de total tortura parecían nunca a cavar para Brittany y Santana se dio cuenta de ello, se dio cuenta de cómo la rubia lloraba en silencio mientras sus dedos se aferraban sus puños dejando ver sus nudillos blancos por la fuera que ejercía._

_Lo único que hizo fue esperar a que su vida pasara con rapidez y dejar que la rubia cargase con todo su dolor, porque sabía que si hacía un movimiento en falso. Brittany acabaría muerta. _

_ **Continue ...**_


End file.
